Path of Destiny
by mieru skylight
Summary: Ada apa ini, Tuhan? Kenapa dia ada disini? Kenapa dia dari semua laki-laki di dunia ini?
1. Chapter 1

-PATH OF DESTINY-

CHAPTER 1: The promise

(Sakura's side)

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan terburu-buru. Sudah jam 6 lewat, aku ada janji dengan kedua orang tuaku untuk makan malam bersama sekaligus ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Entah apa itu. Aku belum sempat memikirkannya karena kesibukanku hari ini.

Pagi-pagi dari jam delapan, aku berada di sekolah. Mengajar seperti hari-hari biasa. Selesai jam setengah 4. Lalu aku memberikan pelajaran tambahan kepada 10 orang murid di kelasku yang dengan bodohnya mendapat nilai bulat sempurna di ulangan matematika. "Kuso" umpatku sejak pagi tanpa henti. Jam 5 setelah memberikan pelajaran tambahan aku bermaksud segera meluncur ke tempat janjianku dengan ayah dan ibu, tapi tiba-tiba saja orang tua murid menelpon dan mengatakan anaknya belum sampai di rumah. Ya Tuhan, untung saja anak itu bisa kutemukan di taman sedang bersama teman-temannya. Bermain sampai lupa waktu. Sang ibu menangis meraung-raung seolah-olah anaknya baru saja meninggal. "Kuso" lagi-lagi aku mengumpat dalam hati dan menyumpahi hari ini. "Kenapa hari ini terasa begitu sial?"

Kulirik lagi jarum arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. 18:14.

Tenanglah Sakura, toh ini hanya janji makan malam dengan ayah dan ibu bukan dengan pacar atau teman kencanmu. Berkali-kali aku memperingatkan diriku sendiri. Tapi… momen berharga ini sangat jarang terjadi. Aku mungkin terlalu larut dalam kehidupanku sendiri selama kurang lebih lima tahun terakhir, tepatnya dari sejak aku memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dari orang tuaku.

Di umur 22 tahun saat aku mulai bekerja, kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah sederhana orang tuaku di pinggiran kota dan tinggal di apartemen mungil yang murah di dalam kota. Hidup melajang hingga usia 26 tahun, memiliki pekerjaan tetap dengan gaji cukup dan kadang melakukan pekerjaan paruh waktu di hari libur. Toh aku memang tidak memiliki hal menarik dalam hidup ini selain bekerja.

Dari kejauhan bisa kulihat restoran itu. Tuhan, itu restoran mahal. Apa orang tuaku sedang kaya mendadak? Aku menghentikan langkahku, mengatur nafas lalu kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki restoran disambut oleh pelayan berpakaian formal. "Yapari.. restoran ini memang restoran mahal" gumamku sedikit kagum dengan pelayan dan dekorasi restoran itu.

"Sudah pesan tempat, Miss?" Tanya si pelayan sopan.

"Ah, iya. Meja 18." Jawabku. Untung ingat dengan nomor mejanya.

"Mari ikut saya" pelayan itu mengantarku ke tempat yang kutuju.

Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat sosok itu tengah duduk dihadapanku. Rambut raven dan mata onyx yang selalu menatap dengan tajam. Uchiha Sasuke.

Ada apa ini, Tuhan? Kenapa dia ada disini? Kenapa dia dari semua laki-laki di dunia ini?

"Sakura, kamu tumbuh menjadi wanita cantik yang enerjik" ujar wanita setengah baya di sebelah kiri Sasuke. Aku menatap takjub pada wanita itu. Wanita yang elegan. Tidak heran, mereka tergolong keluarga elit.

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Maaf tadi saya terlambat." Seruku pelan.

Wanita itu tertawa bak nyonya-nyonya lalu berkata, "Mungkin itu sudah jadi kebiasaan ya, meminta maaf karena terlambat, apa itu pengaruh murid-muridmu?"

Aku sedikit malu. "Mungkin" jawabku cengengesan.

"Kamu sudah besar Sakura" Wanita itu melanjutkan seperti sedang menerawang.

"Dia sudah menginjak usia 26 tahun" ujar ibuku seraya tersenyum padaku.

"Sakura" pria setengah baya di sebelah kanan Sasuke memanggilku dengan lembut. Aku segera melayangkan pandanganku. Itu ayah Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku, mantan walikota. "Kami mengundangmu karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan." Lanjutnya serius.

Aku menatap satu keluarga itu secara bergantian, di sebelah kanan ayah Sasuke ada Itachi bersama istrinya, Shion. Mereka tampak mengikuti pembicaraan ini dengan tenang. Tepat dihadapanku ada Sasuke yang sedari tadi tampak sibuk dengan gadgetnya. Di sebelah kiri Sasuke ada ibunya yang sedari tadi memasang wajah ceria.

Aku melirik kedua orang tuaku bergantian. Apa yang diinginkan keluarga elit ini dari keluarga sederhana nan berkecukupan seperti keluargaku? Tidak mengenai hutang, rasanya tidak mungkin harus mengadakan pertemuan seformal ini karena hutang, apalagi dengan seluruh anggota keluarga.

Aku diam mendengarkan.

"Kami ingin melamarmu" ujar ayah Sasuke yang dengan sukses membuatku tampak seperti batu.

"M-melamarku?" aku tersenyum kebingungan. "Chotto matte.."

"Ini memang mendadak. Tapi, aku ingin menepati janjiku pada ibumu." Giliran ibu Sasuke berbicara.

"Janji?" aku semakin tidak mengerti.

"Aku berhutang budi pada ibumu saat mengandung Sasuke. Jika bukan karena ibumu, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan selamat waktu itu."

Deg.

Debaran jantungku sepertinya mulai berdengung di telingaku.

Sekitar 26 tahun lalu. (Author's side).

"Uchiha-san, daijoubu?" wanita yang sedang hamil muda itu memapah wanita yang telah hamil cukup besar.

"Haruno-san, perutku sakit sekali." Wanita berambut gelap yang sedang hamil besar itu menjawab dengan nada parau karena menahan sakit di perutnya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Aku akan panggil ambulan. Bertahanlah Uchiha-san." Wanita yang lebih muda itu menyambar telepon di meja kerjanya. "Teman kerjaku yang sedang hamil besar mengerang kesakitan, tolong kirim ambulan! Iya. Baik. Aku akan membawanya turun gedung. Iya. Tolong cepatlah!" ia menutup telepon.

"Ambulan akan menjemput kita di bawah. Duduklah di kursi ini" Wanita muda itu menarik kursi beroda, kursi kerjanya, lalu memapah wanita yang sedang mengerang kesakitan agar dapat duduk di kursi. "Tarik nafas lalu hembuskan pelan-pelan, Uchiha-san. Aku akan membawamu ke lantai bawah."

Saat itu sedang jam makan siang, hanya sedikit karyawan yang berada di kantor, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa dimintai bantuan.

Wanita yang dipanggil Haruno-san terus mendorong wanita yang sedang hamil besar itu menuju lift. Saat ini mereka berada di lantai 15. Perlahan-lahan, lift itu membawa mereka turun. Suara sirene ambulan menyegarkan otak si wanita muda ketika ia keluar dari lift seraya mendorong kursi beroda miliknya tempat istri Fugaku Uchiha mengerang kesakitan.

"Sedikit lagi, bertahanlah."

"Terlambat sedikit saja, kemungkinan bayimu tidak bisa diselamatkan." Ujar Tsunade-sensei sambil menghela napas lega setelah mengetahui bayi Uchiha dalam keadaan normal.

Hati nyonya Uchiha mencelos penuh syukur. Untung saja dalam keadaan darurat tadi ada Haruno, teman kerjanya yang menolongnya. Kalo tidak, apa jadinya kehamilannya yang sudah menginjak bulan ke delapan itu.

"Kau harus berterima kasih pada Haruno-san. Kau akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat." Tsunade-sensei tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan ruang gawat darurat.

Setibanya di ruang rawat, wanita muda Haruno duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang Nyonya Uchiha. "Syukurlah bayinya selamat. Aku bahagia sekali sampai ingin menangis, Uchiha-san."

"Kalau bukan karena pertolonganmu mungkin bayiku sudah meninggal, Haruno-san. Aku harap, saat bayiku lahir nanti kau juga menganggapnya sebagai anakmu sendiri. Anakmu juga akan segera lahir. Ahh, aku punya ide. Jika anak yang kulahirkan laki-laki dan anak yang kau lahirkan perempuan, kuharap mereka bisa menikah. Pokoknya aku ingin agar anakku melindungi anakmu seumur hidupnya. Kuharap anakku nanti, cukup mengerti arti berterima kasih." Nyonya Uchiha tersenyum.

"Aahh.. tidak apa-apa, Uchiha-san. Mereka menikah atau tidak, tidak jadi masalah. Tapi kuharap mereka bisa saling melindungi. Sama seperti hari ini. Aku merasa sepertinya bayiku gelisah di dalam perutku karena ada sesuatu yang terasa menggelitik tapi membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku bermaksud membiarkannya mendengarkan musik, makanya aku kembali ke kantor dan malah menemukanmu kesakitan." Nyonya muda Haruno tersenyum dengan tenang. "Sepertinya kegelisahan bayiku yang membuatku bisa menyelamatkanmu, Uchiha-san."

Nyonya Uchiha mengelus-elus perut Nyonya Haruno. "Anak baik. Terima kasih banyak ya" tanpa sadar wanita Uchiha itu meneteskan air mata.

Author's side end.

Kembali ke masa sekarang. (Sakura's side)

Itu adalah sebulan menjelang kelahiran si bungsu Uchiha. Aku pernah mendengar kisah itu dari ibu, memang aku tidak begitu ingat. Tapi yang masih jelas bagiku, dalam ceritanya, ibu tidak pernah menyebut nama Uchiha. Kenapa?

"Kami tidak keberatan, Sakura" suara ibu membuyarkan lamunanku.

Hah? Aku tersentak mendengar pernyataan ibu. Kami-sama, sejak kapan hidupku diatur dengan cara seperti ini?

"Aku juga tidak keberatan" kali ini giliran si bungsu Uchiha yang mengeluarkan kata-kata berdurinya yang dengan sukses menancap di sekujur tubuhku. "Menikahlah denganku" baik, kalimat yang ia lontarkan kali ini membuatku membeku.

Kutatap mata si bungsu. Bukan death-glare. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat tatapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke seperti sedang memohon. Baiklah aku tidak mengerti ini. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengumpat. Sial, kenapa ada perasaan tidak tega menyusup ke tulang rusuk dan ke seluruh organ tubuhku?

"Tolong beri waktu aku untuk berpikir." Aku berkata tanpa berpikir lebih jauh. Rasanya aku membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk memutuskan menerima lamaran Uchiha atau tidak.

Aku harus menyadari siapa lelaki di hadapanku ini. Memang dia dulu teman sekelasnya waktu SMU selama 3 tahun berturut-turut. Tapi bukan berarti itu membuatku menjadi akrab dengan laki-laki dingin itu. Meskipun ia pemuda tampan, kaya raya, sukses, dan sempurna, bukan berarti ia bisa dengan mudah masuk dalam kehidupanku yang tenteram dan damai. Tidak kali ini.

Ketika acara makan malam itu selesai dan kami bersiap meninggalkan restoran, si Uchiha bungsu menyodorkan sesuatu padaku. Selembar kertas memo, mungkin diambil dari kasir restoran. Ada sebuah kalimat tertulis disana. 'temui aku disini 30 menit lagi'.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku 45 derajat ke kanan. Lalu kulirik Sasuke yang saat itu sedang menatap ke arahku. Aku kembalikan lagi posisi kepalaku seperti semula, berusaha menampakkan perilaku dewasa. Aku mengangguk.

Sakura's side end.

3


	2. Chapter 2

-PATH OF DESTINY-

NARUTO is only belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

But, this story is belong to me. :P

Pairing SasuSaku

Selamat membaca

CHAPTER 2: The Wedding

(Sasuke's side)

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Ibuku bertanya ketika aku masuk kembali ke mobilku setelah mengantar ibu dan ayah sampai di rumah. "Jangan katakan kau akan ke kantor jam segini" ibuku menebak, seperti biasa. Pekerjaan selalu membuatku jarang di rumah. "Sekali-sekali, bersantailah Sasuke."

"Aku akan bertemu rekan bisnis. Tidak akan lama, Bu" jawabku seraya menyalakan mesin mobil. "Itekimasu" lanjutku, sesegera mungkin melajukan mobil.

Kulirik jarum arlojiku. Jam delapan lewat 15 menit. Lima menit lebih awal dari waktu yang kutulis di memo.

Wanita itu menungguku. Tampaknya dia sudah terbiasa dengan restoran mewah ini, terlihat dari eskrim sundae yang dinikmatinya. Normalnya, wanita yang hidup berkecukupan dan sederhana seperti dia tidak akan berani menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk eskrim sundae di tempat mewah ini karena dijamin harganya bisa berkali-kali lipat. Jangan bilang dia akan memintaku membayarnya!

Dia melihatku datang, hanya menoleh tanpa ekspresi yang berarti, tidak seperti seseorang yang disebut teman lama pada umumnya. Cih, memangnya dia temanku?

"Mengenai lamaran keluargaku, kumohon terimalah." Aku berkata memohon padanya tapi tidak sepenuhnya memohon. "Aku ingin harapan ibuku menjadi kenyataan di hari-hari terakhir hidupnya." Lanjutku dengan tenang.

"Hari terkahir?" gumamannya masih dapat kudengar.

"Ibuku menderita kanker. Dokter mengatakan hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Ibu ingin melihatku menikahimu." kata-kataku berhasil membuatnya bergetar.

"Kau tidak sedang mempermainkan aku kan?" tanyanya sontak membuatku kesal.

"Menurutmu, apa mungkin aku bisa menjadikan kehidupan ibuku sebagai permainan?"

Ia terdiam.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk benar-benar menikah denganku. Setelah menikah, aku tidak akan mengikatmu, kau boleh berhubungan dengan siapa pun, begitu pula denganku. Tapi, aku ingin kau selalu ada disaat ibuku meminta bertemu denganmu. Aku akan membayarmu untuk itu."

Ia tersenyum sinis. "Jadi ini mengenai uang?" ia melontarkan kata-kata yang lebih terdengar seperti sindiran. "Rasanya sekarang aku seperti sedang disuap." Lanjutnya, bila dia laki-laki mungkin sudah kuhajar hingga remuk. Beraninya dia. "Untuk masalah seperti ini, bisa-bisanya kau membicarakan uang. Baik aku maupun ayah dan ibuku sama-sama berkecukupan. Begini-begini, aku selalu ingat menabung. Aku tidak kekurangan uang."

Aku menatapnya. Seharusnya itu adalah death glare.

"Aku tidak bisa" jawabannya berhasil membuat amarahku memuncak. Bila aku lepas kontrol, mungkin aku sudah mengangkat kerah bajunya dan berkata, 'apa kau tahu betapa besar usahaku mengatakan kenyataan mengenai ibuku, apa kau peduli betapa kerasnya aku berusaha sabar menunggu jawaban TIDAK BISA darimu? Cih!'

Sebut aku gila dan aku akan menghajarmu!

"Jika ini demi ibumu," wanita itu melanjutkan. "Aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

Kali ini amarahku mencapai ubun-ubun, tapi 'are?' tunggu dulu, dia mengatakan apa barusan? Tidak bisa menolak?

Aku mengerutkan kening masih tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku.

Dia menatap ke segala arah sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku akan melakukannya, tanpa uang darimu, aku akan tetap melakukannya. Tidak perlu kontrak resmi, aku mengerti. Aku yakin, bila kau di posisiku saat ini, kau juga tidak akan ragu lagi untuk menerima lamaran itu." Ketika dia menyebutkan kalimat terakhirnya, entah kenapa dia menatapku dengan sorot mata yang –bagiku- tulus.

Entah dia polos, tolol atau gila. Wanita normalnya ingin menikah dengan laki-laki yang dicintainya. Tidak mudah menerima pernikahan yang memaksa seperti ini. Apa dia kasihan padaku? Dia mengasihani seorang Uchiha?

Wanita itu masih menunggingkan senyumnya.

Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, aku menikahi wanita bermata emerald bernama Haruno Sakura. Hanya butuh dua bulan untuk merealisasikan kontrak pernikahan ini. Hanya kontrak. Ini semacam perjanjian yang kubuat dengan relasi bisnis dan aku selalu membuatnya menguntungkan. Apakah kontrak ini begitu menguntungkan? Yah, aku memenuhi keinginan ibuku dan wanita bermata emerald ini mendapatkan uang meskipun dia bilang tidak membutuhkannya.

"Selamat ya Sakura-chan.. aku bahagia untukmu." Wanita berambut pirang mencium pipi Sakura seraya tersenyum dengan manisnya. "Gaunmu benar-benar indah."

Tentu saja, gaun itu rancangan designer ternama, teman kuliahku dulu. Tidak sembarang wanita bisa memakai gaun rancangannya.

Wanita pirang ini.

Dimana aku pernah melihatnya?

Ah..dia…

Sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. (Author's side)

"Haaaahhh mendokusai…" pemuda berambut nanas mengeluh kesal dengan kerumunan gadis-gadis yang memenuhi pintu kelasnya. "Bagaimana mungkin si pantat ayam itu selalu menjadi perhatian gadis-gadis?" ia mengerang.

"Dia memang sudah terkenal di kalangan gadis-gadis sejak lahir, Shikamaru." Pemuda lentur dengan bulu mata kaku, Rock Lee menjawab keluh kesah Shikamaru, si ketua kelas.

"Menurutku kau tidak perlu menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk memikirkan itu Shikamaru, makanan jauh lebih penting daripada para gadis." Kali ini si gendut Chouji berkomentar, author langsung mendapatkan death glare dari Chouji akibat menyebutkan kata "gendut".

"Jangan menyia-nyiakan masa muda kita hanya untuk memikirkan para gadis!" Mata Rock Lee berapi-api. Ketika sakura nyelonong di hadapannya, ia segera sadar. "Sakura-san, selamat pagi. Hari ini kamu sarapan apa?" tanyanya penuh antisuas.

"Sama seperti kemarin." Jawab Sakura ketus.

"Itu berarti…..eeennggg…sarapan kemarin ya? Eeenngggg…" Rock Lee berpikir keras. Sakura kemudian meninggalkannya.

"Baka!" teriak Shikamaru pada Lee.

Rock Lee menangis di pojokan. "Kenapa kau menyebutku begitu Shikamaru, Baka"

"Hiiiyyyyyaaaaaaattttt….!" Gadis berambut pirang menerobos masuk kelas tetangganya ini dan langsung menyarangkan tinju di kepala si rambut nanas, Shikamaru.

Tapi si jenius Shikamaru menghindar dengan mudahnya.

"Kau, rambut nanas! Berani-beraninya kau mempermainkan aku!"

Shikamaru mengorek-orek telinganya. "Mendokusai" gumamnya sambil menguap.

"Heh…!? Kamu dengar nggak sih? Kamu bilang kamu mau pacaran denganku tapi nyatanya kamu jadian dengan Temari-senpai. Itu membuatku di hajar habis-habisan tau, Nanas!" Ino berteriak sampai rasanya ada air liurnya yang muncrat saking tidak sabarnya, saking geramnya.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah, jangan membuat pagiku semakin buruk, Ino."

"Aku membuat pagimu semakin buruk, katamu? Bagaimana dengan pagiku yang buruk? Itu semua karena kamu, Nanas! Kamu sebaiknya tidak macam-macam lagi, atau aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu! Kita putus!"

Shikamaru menguap. Ada setitik air mata di sudut matanya akibat menguap. "Memangnya kapan kita jadian?"

"Kamu tidak ingat? Baiklah, mungkin ini akan membuatmu ingat." Sebuah tinju lagi-lagi dilayangkan Ino tepat di wajah Shikamaru. Kena.

Tinju Ino berhasil membuat wajah Shikamaru penyok sedikit. Si pemilik wajah hanya diam. Tidak mengerang kesakitan, tidak membalas, bergeming pun tidak.

"Impas" ujar Shikamaru seraya melangkah keluar kelas.

Ino terdiam. Siswa-siswi yang tak sengaja disuguhkan pertunjukkan Shika-Ino tadi juga ikut terdiam melihat keterdiaman Ino.

"Baka!" Suara Ino parau. Beberapa tetes air mata jatuh ke lantai. "Nanas Baka! Kau selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuatku lebih sakit!" Ino berlari keluar kelas. "Brrruuukkk" tak sengaja ia menabrak Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar bukan death glare seperti biasanya bila ada yang berani-berani menyentuh tubuhnya yang mulus, meskipun itu tanpa sengaja. Mungkin karena saat itu Ino sedang menangis.

Setelah Ino, gadis pink yang giliran nyelonong di hadapannya. Kali ini bukan dia yang melemparkan death glare. Justru dirinyalah yang mendapat death glare gadis itu. Sasuke menatap gadis yang sedang berlari mengejar gadis pirang itu dengan sorot mata yang mengatakan, 'memangnya salahku apa padamu?'

Author's side end

Kembali ke masa sekarang.

Korban Shikamaru rupanya. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Sampai saat ini pun aku masih bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara mereka, kenapa gadis pirang itu menangis begitu sedih hingga aku tidak sanggup memberinya death glare ketika dia menabrakku. Dan kenapa pula saat itu Sakura memberi death glare padaku? Aku tidak pernah membuat masalah dengannya. Seingatku.

Sasuke's side end.

Yosh..! Chap 2 selesai. Review, please..

3


	3. Chapter 3

-**PATH OF DESTINY**-

NARUTO is only belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

But, this story is belong to me. :P

Pairing SasuSaku

Selamat membaca :)

**Chapter 3: My First Love Have Gone**

(Sakura's Side)

"Sasuke-kun." Terdengar suara seorang perempuan memanggil nama Sasuke tepat di saat aku akan menggeledah ruang kesehatan untuk mencari ponselku. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku masuk ke bawah tempat tidur. Mereka masuk ke ruangan, hanya sampai di balik pintu. Semoga mereka tidak melihatku. Aku rasa memang tidak, karena ada selimut yang bertengger di pinggiran tempat tidur yang dengan sukses menyembunyikanku. Baik, Haruno Sakura, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini?

Dari semua tempat di sekolah ini, kenapa mereka memilih masuk ke ruang kesehatan? Sial. Dan kenapa aku malah bersembunyi? Tidak ingin mengganggu? Atau aku ingin menguping? Tidak. Aku tidak suka menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Ini hanya kebetulan saja aku menemukan mereka disini. Arrrgghhh…aku geram pada diriku sendiri.

"Terimakasih, sudah mau datang Sasuke-kun" gadis itu berkata dengan nada suara gembira. Dari suaranya, sepertinya gadis itu teman sekelas Ino. Aku tidak begitu ingat namanya meski pernah dikenalkan oleh Ino. Kebiasaan buruk. Aku selalu melupakan nama seseorang yang baru aku kenal bahkan sesaat setelah bersalaman –catatan: sebenarnya authorlah yang seperti itu-. Gadis itu mungkin tidak populer makanya aku sulit mengingat namanya.

"Kau memintaku datang, jadi aku datang." Itu suara Sasuke. Dia menjawab dengan begitu dingin. Tapi, mendengar suaranya membuat jantungku mendebar-debar. Otakku mulai berpikir, jangan-jangan gadis itu akan 'nembak' Sasuke? Haaaahhh? Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka akan mengarah kesitu sebentar lagi. Ya Tuhan, apa yang sedang kulakukan disini? Gadis itu juga menyukai Sasuke? Dan berani menyatakan perasaannya pada laki-laki itu. Apa aku harus keluar dari persembunyianku dan berkata 'hei jangan coba-coba mencuri start dariku' pada gadis itu? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Gadis itu cantik dan manis. Tidak mungkin Sasuke melewatkan gadis seperti dia.

Jantungku berpacu semakin kencang.

"Aku menyukaimu Sasuke-kun, jadilah pacarku." Ujar gadis itu gugup. Aku yakin dia juga sedang bergejolak sama sepertiku. Apa jawabanmu Sasuke?

"Sebenarnya, kau cewek ke sepuluh yang menyatakan suka padaku hari ini. Lima diantaranya sama sekali tidak kukenal. Dua diantara lima yang tersisa adalah kelas tiga dan seorang kelas dua. Sisanya dari kelas sebelah, kau salah satunya. Aku menolak sembilan diantaranya dan satu masih menunggu, kau." Jawab Sasuke, berhasil membuatku terbelalak. Seharian ini dia ditembak oleh sepuluh gadis? Bahkan ada beberapa senpai? Ya Tuhan, kepalaku mulai pening.

"L-lalu, bagaimana dengan aku?" Gadis itu terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu." Jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu, begitu yakin dan begitu dingin. Entah kenapa, mendengar jawaban itu membuatku gemetar. Jawabannya benar-benar tidak berperasaan. Bagaimana aku bila berada di posisi gadis itu? Apa yang akan kulakukan? "Kau sama sekali tidak membuatku tertarik" lanjut Sasuke, lalu dia meninggalkan gadis itu dalam keterdiaman.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Aku mulai mendengar suara detak jantungku. Aku syok mendengar kelanjutan jawaban Sasuke. Aku..aku…kenapa rasanya aku marah sekali mendengar kata-katanya?

Gadis itu masih berdiri disana, terdiam.

"Hiks.." terdengar isakan. Ya Tuhan apakah dia menangis? Kenapa rasanya hatiku terasa diiris-iris mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lagu. Lagu ini… Ready Steady Go milik Laruku, nada panggilan masuk di ponselku. Suaranya semakin keras, seperti menggedor-gedor gendang telingaku. Ada panggilan masuk. Tapi tunggu.. waktu SMA aku tidak menggunakan lagu itu untuk nada panggilan.. lalu ini…

Mataku masih terasa berat. Kuraih sumber suara keras itu masih dengan mata terpejam. Kenapa aku menggunakan musik rock untuk nada panggilan? Aarrrgghhhh,….

"Pik" suaranya berhenti. "Moshi-moshi" ujarku lemah.

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu, Sakura?" Itu suara Ino.

"Kamu menelponku pagi-pagi hanya untuk menanyakan itu?" aku menjawabnya malas-malasan.

"Tentu saja. Kamu pikir apa?"

Aku mengumpulkan kekuatanku untuk bangun dan bersandar di hulu tempat tidur. "Jangan berharap aku akan memberitahumu mengenai sex, Ino." Jawabku menebak apa yang ingin didengar Ino.

Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak di seberang sana. Sial. Dia mengejekku. Mengejek pernikahan kontrak ini. "Kupikir akan menarik bila ada cerita seperti itu, Sakura. Si pantat ayam tidak menyentuhmu sama sekali?" dia bertanya disela-sela tawanya.

"Mana mungkin, Ino. Kau seperti tidak mengenal dia saja."

"Memang tidak. Aku harus mengajar sekarang, jam 4 sore nanti temui aku di Creamland ya, jaa"

"Iya, Ba.." dia memutuskan sambungan telepon sebelum aku sempat menjawab. Dasar Ino.

Kututup telepon lalu kulayangkan mataku ke segala arah di kamar ini.. Seharian kemarin benar-benar melelahkan terutama saat pesta. Tamu-tamu yang datang kemarin bukan orang-orang sembarangan, kecuali teman-temanku. Sebagian besar kelihatannya orang-orang elit. Haahhh pernikahan itu merepotkan dan melelahkan. Aku menguap lalu beranjak keluar kamar.

Kamar dengan pintu bercat biru tua di sebelah kamarku tertutup rapat, bahkan sepertinya tidak ada udara yang bisa masuk ke dalam sana. Sasuke mungkin masih tidur. Mungkin. Kami baru sampai di rumah sekitar jam 2 dini hari tadi, kami memasuki kamar masing-masing dan kurasa kami sama-sama langsung tidur. Tidak mungkin dia bekerja hari ini, aku saja dipaksa cuti oleh Kakashi-sensei meski sudah besikeras mengatakan aku akan masuk kerja.

"Bagaimana mungkin kamu tetap bekerja setelah hari pernikahan, Sakura-san?" Kakashi-sensei, kepala sekolah di tempatku mengajar menghentakkan buku di meja kerjanya. Itu membuatku syok. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Ambillah cuti selama yang kau mau. Biar aku saja yang menghandle kelasmu." Dia kelihatan begitu bersemangat, terlihat dari matanya.

"T-tapi…"

"Sudahlah. Kau harus menikmati malam pertamamu tanpa ada ganjalan, Haruno Sakura-san." Kali ini dia tersenyum mesum, terlihat dari matanya.

Aku memutar bola mataku. Oh jadi begitu.

"Bahkan kalau kau ingin mengambil cuti untuk bulan madu, aku akan dengan senang hati mengizinkannya, Sakura-san." Si rambut perak itu melanjutkan. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi kepala sekolah? Dengan mudahnya dia membiarkan bawahannya cuti! Aarrrggghhh… 'iya'kan saja Sakura dan cepatlah pulang!

Lihat sisi baiknya. Aku bisa bangun lebih siang dan tidak takut terlambat bekerja. Aku menuruni anak tangga menuju ke lantai bawah, melewati ruang tivi dan meja makan lalu sampailah aku di depan kamar mandi. Ada dua kamar mandi, di sebelah kiri kamar mandi dengan pintu bercat biru tua dan disebelah kanannya pintu kamar mandi bercat merah marun. Sama seperti warna pintu kamar tidur. Entah kenapa rumah ini punya dua kamar tidur dan dua kamar mandi. Tapi itu menguntungkanku dan Sasuke. Untuk menjalani kehidupan masing-masing di dalam satu atap akan lebih baik bila kamar mandi pun terpisah.

Pada saat kumasukkan sikat gigi dengan odol di atas bulunya yang lembut, kutatap cermin di wastafel, menatap bayanganku sendiri. Sudah banyak yang berubah dari dirimu, Sakura. Aku mulai menggosok-gosokkan sikat gigi dengan odolnya di setiap sudut dalam mulutku sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu, oh bukankah tadi aku terbangun dari mimpiku tentang Sasuke? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku memimpikan kejadian yang sudah begitu lama dan hampir kulupakan? Tapi, tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakan hari di musim panas itu. Kalau bukan karena kejadian itu, aku mungkin sudah menjadi wanita yang masih dan selalu tergila-gila dengan Sasuke. Tergila-gila…

-0-

"Hei, hei anak pak walikota bersekolah di SMU ini juga lho.." beberapa gadis bergosip di hari pertama sekolah, tepat di belakangku. Aku tidak bisa tidak mendengarnya.

"Kudengar dia tampan" Tiba-tiba Ino berkata padaku menyambung seruan gadis-gadis dibelakangku. "Dan dia sedang berjalan menuju kearah kita." Dia menyambung. Oh karena itu gadis-gadis di belakangku berteriak histeris?

Aku menoleh dan…. "Ino…dia tampan sekali." Bisikku kegirangan. Aku hampir ikut berteriak dengan gadis-gadis yang mengerubuni Sasuke. Hampir. Kalau saja Ino tidak mencegahku.

"Jangan jatuhkan harga dirimu dengan ikut-ikutan meneriakinya histeris ya Sakura." Dia mengancam.

"Memangnya kenapa, Ino?" padahal aku begitu bersemangat.

"Dengar ya Sakura, wanita itu punya kodrat untuk dikejar laki-laki. Ingat, bukan kita yang mengejar-ngejar mereka."

Dan apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Ino, kamu memang benar-benar….

"Dia itu baru disebut laki-laki, Sakura" mata Ino berbinar-binar menatap laki-laki berambut nanas, Nara Shikamaru yang muncul tepat satu menit kemudian di belakang Sasuke, diikuti Kiba, Rock Lee, Chouji dan Shino. Sialnya lagi mereka satu kelas denganku. Ada satu cowok blonde yang berjalan paling belakang, Naruto. Dia di kelas yang berbeda.

"Ingat yang barusan kau katakan padaku?" kulirik Ino dengan ujung mataku.

"Apa?" dia melupakan point mengenai 'menjatuhkan harga diri'. "Aku tidak meneriakinya." Ujarnya membela diri.

Sayang sekali Ino tidak sekelas denganku dan si kepala nanas. Bagus. Itu akan membuatnya selalu bertanya macam-macam padaku mengenai cowok berandalan itu.

Dan aku? Setiap waktu memuja pangeran Sasuke yang agung. Aku selalu membantunya di kelas, apapun bantuan yang dia inginkan. Apapun. Dia memintaku untuk menggantikannya bertugas piket, kulakukan dengan segenap jiwaku. Dia memintaku untuk mengatakan pada wali kelas kami kalau dia sedang sakit sehingga harus berdiam di ruang kesehatan padahal dia bohong, aku tetap melakukannya. Dia memintaku untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya, oke itu juga kukerjakan dengan sepenuh hati. Di kelas dia bilang tidak, aku juga bilang tidak. Kalau dia bilang kanan, aku ikut bilang kanan. Dia bilang kalau hitam adalah putih dan putih adalah hitam, aku mulai mempercayai itu. Betapa bodohnya aku. Setidaknya kebodohan itu berlangsung hanya sampai menjelang liburan musim panas!

-0-

Lagu itu, nada panggilan masuk di ponselku. Ponselku berdering. Tepat diatas ranjang tempat Ino tertelungkup tadi siang saat dia mengaku sakit perut dan kubawa dia ke ruangan ini. Tempat tidur tempat aku bersembunyi saat ini.

Gadis itu mendekat, mencari sumber suara. Jantungku berdebar-debar seiring deringan ponselku. Ya Tuhan, siapa yang menelponku disaat seperti ini?

Dia menemukannya. "Halo" Gadis itu menjawab telponku dengan suara parau. "Sakura? Hiks.. Apa maksudmu Haruno Sakura dari kelas 1-1? Hiks.. " Dia sesenggukan. "Ah iya. Oh jadi begitu. Baiklah. Sebentar lagi aku keluar. Hiks.." dia menutup telepon lalu melangkah keluar. Ponselku dibawa olehnya.

Aku segera keluar dari persembunyianku setelah memastikan gadis itu telah pergi. Begitu sampai di lantai bawah, oh Tuhan, setelah menolak gadis dari kelas sebelah yang begitu cantik sekarang Sasuke sedang menikmati digelayuti gadis lainnya? Benar-benar mengecewakan melihatnya. Ditambah lagi dia melakukannya di hadapan gadis yang baru saja dia tolak. Mengecewakan! Hatiku sakit melihat gadis malang itu menggenggam ponselku kuat-kuat di dadanya sambil tampak seperti akan menangis lagi.

-0-

Kumuntahkan busa putih dari mulutku dan tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu itu. 10 tahun lalu. Rasanya masa itu baru kemarin. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi, melangkah dengan pelan. Rumah ini begitu sunyi. Perabotannya sedikit. Seharusnya, sebagai pasangan suami-istri, aku dan Sasuke membeli berbagai perabotan untuk menghias rumah kami ini. Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Kulayangkan pandanganku kearah dapur. Perabotan dapur ini adalah milikku, kuangkut dari apartemenku semingu lalu. Aku masih tidak percaya aku menikah. Menikah dengan pria yang kubenci. Ah tidak. Tidak sepenuhnya kubenci. Setidaknya aku pernah mencintainya. Meski aku tidak tau apa perasaan itu benar-benar bisa disebut cinta. Kalau iya, mungkin bisa dibilang dialah cinta pertamaku. Cinta pertama yang kandas di tengah jalan. Tapi itu dulu. Dulu sekali, bahkan aku hampir melupakannya.

Kuputuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah. Mobil Sasuke tidak ada, saat kulihat garasi kosong. Hanya ada sepedaku. Well, dia meninggalkan istrinya sehari setelah pernikahan? Bukan ide buruk, Sasuke. Lihat apa tanggapan orang-orang di kantormu –kalau kau memang sedang di kantor.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke jalan. Melihat kiri kanan. Lingkungan rumah ini cukup tenang. Ada beberapa pohon Sakura di pinggiran jalan, saat ini sedang memunculkan daun-daun hijau. Musim semi sudah lewat.

-0-

"Maaf ya aku terlambat" ujar Ino begitu sampai di tempat janjian.

"Memangnya siapa yang membuat janji ini, Ino?" aku menatapnya dengan ujung mataku.

"Gomen, gomen.. si Kakashi memintaku membuatkan kopi dan memaksaku menemaninya ngobrol tadi.

"Kau menyebut kepala sekolah kita 'Si Kakashi' ? darimana sopan santun itu kau dapatkan, Ino?"

"Aku kesal, Sakura. Dia bukannya langsung pulang, malah memaksaku menemaninya ngobrol. Ahhh itu tidak penting, sekarang ceritakan bagaimana malam pertamamu?" Aku tidak bisa mencegah si rambut pirang ini untuk tidak menanyakan itu. Kalau dia sudah ingin tahu, maka dia harus bertanya dan mendapatkan jawaban. Dasar Ino yang merepotkan.

"Jangan berharap jawaban seperti yang kau pikirkan, Ino." Aku menjawab.

"Aku tidak berpikir apa-apa." dia berbohong. Dia tahu dengan jelas kalau aku dan Sasuke tidak akur. Dia tahu bagaimana aku membenci si pantat ayam itu. Dia tahu mengapa aku bisa membencinya. Dan sekarang dia ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupan dua orang yang tidak saling mencintai ini hidup dalam sebuah pernikahan. Tepatnya, dia juga tahu mengenai kontrak pernikahanku dengan Sasuke. "Apa dia benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu?"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku seraya menyendok strawberry sundae yang tadi kupesan. "Sudah pasti" jawabku.

"Si pantat ayam itu ternyata tahu diri juga. Dan kau tidak macam-macam 'kan?" Apa maksud tatapan mata Ino saat mengatan 'macam-macam'?

"Memangnya aku serendah itu?" ujarku ketus.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Kau tahu aku begitu penasaran. Aku berpikir, siapa tahu kebersamaanmu dengan Sasuke kali ini bisa membuat perasaanmu padanya tumbuh lagi."

"Kau benar-benar mengharapkan itu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi, aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Sakura." Dia tersenyum dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab senyumannya. Aku dan Sasuke mungkin tidak ditakdirkan untuk saling mencintai meskipun kami terikat pernikahan. Well, ini hanya kontrak tapi bagiku tetap saja pernikahan adalah pernikahan. Sepertinya aku harus selalu mengingatkan diriku bahwa pernikahan ini bukan pernikahan yang sebenarnya.

"Ino, apa kau ingat dengan Shikamaru? Dia datang ke pesta pernikahanku bersama Temari-senpai. Kudengar mereka sudah menikah." Aku berusaha menahan diri sejak kemarin untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Ino, tapi dia harus tahu.

"Wakatteru, Sakura." Ino tersenyum, senyumannya tampak seolah-olah dia sedang menegarkan diri. Aku tahu dia tidak mungkin melupakan Shikamaru. Laki-laki pertama yang dia cintai dan yang pertama yang membuatnya patah hati. Aku menemaninya menangis seharian setelah dia meninju Shikamaru di kelasku. Kupikir sejak itulah Ino tidak mempercayai laki-laki. Dan aku sedikit terpengaruh karena melihat pengalaman pahit yang dialaminya. "Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku seperti itu. Aku dan si nanas tidak bisa bersama. Setidaknya kau bisa dengan si pantat ayam."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ino hanya tersenyum.

Sakura's side End.

Chapter 3 selesai. Apa chapter ini membosankan? Aku membaca chapter ini berkali-kali sambil merevisi. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Hontou ni arigatou untuk para reviewer yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di chap 1 dan 2.

**Ucucuba **

**Sslove'yumiki **

**Anka-Chan **

**NenSaku**

**Guest**

**Mikakikukeko** di chap 2 memang banyak typo, kecolongan hihi, gomen ne.. :P

**Kogayama Hanasaki**

**Chisa Hanakawa **

**SasusakuFans**

**Mewchan **

**Ucucubi **(mungkinkah = **Ucucuba**? :O)

Review kalian membuatku bersemangat!

Arigatou gozaimasu.. ;)

5


	4. Chapter 4

-**PATH OF DESTINY**-

NARUTO is only belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

But, this story is belong to me. :P

Pairing SasuSaku

Selamat membaca :)

**Chapter 4: Yours and Mine**

**(Sasuke's Side)**

Hanya perasaanku saja atau mereka memang sedang memandangiku seolah-olah aku napi kambuhan yang baru kabur dari penjara. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan masuk kantor sehari setelah hari pernikahanmu? Baik, seharusnya aku masih menikmati cuti hingga seminggu ke depan, atau bahkan cuti seumur hidupku, hei aku bosnya. Rekan bisnis menungguku, bagaimana bisa kulewatkan mereka begitu saja? Jadi tolong jangan membuatku merasa seperti penjahat.

"Lho, Sasuke?" kerutan di kening si jabrik pirang ini seolah-olah bertanya 'apa yang kau lakukan disini?'. Dia mengikuti langkahku masuk ke ruanganku. "Bagaimana dengan istrimu? Kau meninggalkan dia?"

"Ada janji dengan klien pagi ini, aku tidak bisa melewatkannya, Naruto." jawabku seraya duduk di kursi kerjaku.

"Kau masih memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan klien setelah melewati malam pertama? Kalau ibuku tahu perbuatanmu ini, bisa-bisa kau dimarahi."

"Setidaknya itu ibumu, bukan ibuku. Dan bukankah klien yang kumaksud itu kamu, Naruto." Bisa-bisanya dia menceramahiku.

Si rambut jabrik cengar-cengir, mungkin dia baru ingat 'karena siapa aku masuk kerja hari ini'. "Gomen gomen, Sasuke. Seharusnya kau bilang saja padaku kalau kau tidak bisa datang. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Lagipula, kantormu ini sudah seperti kantorku sendiri, aku bisa meletakkan berkas kontrak ini di mejamu atau kuminta sekretarismu untuk melakukannya. Jangan terlalu menganggap serius klien sepertiku, Sasuke. Kita kan sudah berteman sejak SD. Aku juga tidak mungkin melewatkan bisnis denganmu. Jadi sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang saja." Bahkan dia tidak membiarkanku berbicara. Memang, gedung kantor Naruto bersebelahan dengan kantorku. Bila anak buahnya tidak menemukan dia di kantornya kemungkinan besar dia berada di kantorku. Aku selalu berpikir, jangan-jangan dia ingin merebut perusahaan ini dariku, dan kedatangannya yang hampir setiap hari kesini adalah untuk mematai-mataiku. Memangnya, perusahaan Namikaze warisan ayahnya belum cukup baginya? Dasar jabrik.

"Disini, akulah bosnya, Naruto. Kenapa bukan kau saja yang pulang?"

"Baik, terserah padamu saja. Dan...sebelum aku lupa, aku minta maaf kemarin tidak menghadiri pesta pernikahanmu, aku dan Hinata ke rumah sakit." Ya. Dia yang mengaku temanku sejak SD tidak menghadiri pernikahanku, meskipun aku tidak begitu peduli.

"Siapa yang sakit?" tanyaku acuh tak acuh.

"Hinata." jawabnya lemah seolah-olah dia sedang berpikir. Aku menoleh, menatap tajam ke arah matanya yang tertunduk. "Aku rasa dia salah makan. Sejak beberapa hari lalu, dia mual-mual dan tidak mau makan. Lalu kemarin dia pingsan." ujarnya seperti sedang bergumam. Tapi berhasil membuatku tersentak.

"Hinata pingsan dan kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?" aku memberinya death glare.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Tapi, dokter bilang Hinata baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir." Dia tertawa menampakan deretan giginya. "Hinata hanya butuh istirahat." lanjutnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

Huh..hampir saja aku menghajarnya.

-0-

"Sakura, hari minggu besok apa kau ada acara?" tanyaku saat kulihat wanita itu duduk di sofa ruang tivi sambil menatap layar laptopnya. Hampir setiap hari sepulang kerja aku menemukan dia bergelut dengan laptopnya di ruangan ini.

"Tidak. Kenapa?" dia bertanya sambil menoleh padaku.

"Ibu memintaku mengajakmu pulang."

"Bi..ah maksudku ibu, ingin bertemu denganku?" dia tampak berbinar-binar. Kenapa dia begitu senang?

"Hn...besok kita kesana jam 9 pagi." jawabku dengan tenang lalu kulangkahkan kakiku untuk menaiki tangga.

"Ah, Sasuke." Dia memanggilku. Kuhentikan langkahku dan menoleh padanya. "Apa menurutmu, kita perlu membawa sesuatu untuk ibumu? Rasanya tidak sopan kalau kita kesana dengan tangan kosong."

"Tidak perlu." jawabku, lalu kulangkahkan lagi kakiku menaiki tangga.

-0-

Padahal sudah kubilang tidak perlu. Sekarang, apa isi kotak yang dia bawa?

Dia duduk di mobil dengan tenang. Sesekali membuka pesan di ponselnya. Lalu tersenyum sambil meletakkan lagi ponselnya diatas kotak putih di pangkuannya. Mungkin dia sedang 'Esemesan' dengan pacarnya.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanyaku ketika lampu merah berhasil menghentikan laju mobilku.

"Kue bolu. Aku membuatnya tadi pagi." jawabnya. Dia membuatnya? "Kak Shion bilang ibu suka bolu." Ya memang. Tidak percuma Shion si kutu buku menjadi kakak iparku selama tiga tahun, dia cukup mengenal ibuku.

"Kue yang kau buat tidak terlalu manis, aku menyukainya." Shion berkomentar mengenai kue bolu yang dibuat Sakura.

"Aku sengaja mengurangi gulanya, Nee-chan. Kuharap rasanya tidak mengecewakan." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Kalo kurang manis, bisa ditambahkan madu atau selai." lanjutnya.

"Bagiku rasanya pas sekali, Sakura." itu komentar ibu. Ibu memang tidak begitu suka makanan yang terlalu manis.

"Oh Sakura sudah datang?" Ayah turun dari lantai atas, tampaknya beliau baru bangun.

"Pam..Ayah. Selamat pagi. Ayah baru bangun?" Sakura menyapanya. Kurasa dia belum terbiasa memanggil kedua orang tuaku dengan sebutan "ayah" dan "ibu". Dia masih canggung. Tidak masalah. Lama-lama dia pasti terbiasa.

"Sakura, kemarilah sebentar." Ibu memanggil Sakura dan menunjukkan beberapa foto. Sakura yang sedang duduk di sebelahku mengikuti obrolanku dengan ayah dan Itahi menoleh lalu beranjak seraya meminta izin. "Ini foto-foto pernikahanmu dan Sasuke." Shion melanjutkan.

Tak berapa lama kemuadian, mereka bertiga terdengar tertawa. Mereka cepat akrab.

"Sepertinya usia ibu akan bertambah kalau setiap hari selalu tertawa dengan gembira seperti itu." Itachi berseru sambil tersenyum.

"Usia ibu akan bertambah 100 tahun lagi kalau saja kau memberi ibu cucu, Itachi." Ibu menjawab. Itachi tertawa gugup. Tiga tahun menikah, dia belum juga memiliki anak.

"Maafkan aku, Bu" Shion tampak berkaca-kaca dari balik kacamata bundarnya.

"Daijoubu. Aku hanya ingin kau dan Itachi tetap bersama. Begitu juga denganmu Sakura. Aku ingin kau tetap bersama Sasuke."

Wanita itu menatapku. "Iya, Bu" Jawabnya. Ada apa dengan tatapan mata itu? Dia seperti sedang berkata padaku, 'kenapa kita harus berbohong pada ibu di hari-hari terakhir hidupnya?'. Ibu hanya ingin memastikan janjinya pada Ibu Sakura ditepati. Ibu selalu mengingatkanku, jika bukan karena pertolongan ibu mertuaku, bisa dipastikan aku tidak akan exist di dunia ini sekarang. Tapi benar-benar disayangkan, anak yang dilahirkan ibu mertuaku adalah Sakura yang sepertinya memusuhiku sejak SMU. Awalnya dia baik padaku, tapi setelah liburan musim panas kelas 1, dia bertindak memusuhiku, melawanku dan bersaing denganku. Dia selalu berhasil membuatku kesal hampir sepanjang hari di sekolah. Kurasa, tidak mungkin pernikahan kontrak ini akan bertahan lama.

"Ini foto siapa, Bu?" Sakura tampaknya penasaran dengan sebuah foto di album foto masa kanak-kanakku. Tiba-tiba saja mereka bertiga telah berkumpul di tengah-tengah aku, ayah dan Itachi. Foto itu...? Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan isi album foto yang disusun Shion beberapa waktu setelah dia pindah ke rumah ini. Aku sedikit penasaran dengan foto yang dimaksud Sakura. Aku melirik foto yang dia tunjukkan pada ibu. Dua bayi yang sedang tertidur dan saling bergenggaman tangan.

"Itu fotomu dan Sasuke, Sakura" Jawab ibu, membuatku terbelalak. Aku dan Sakura?

"Kapan foto ini diambil?"

Ibu mengingat-ingat. "Kalo tidak salah, saat itu umurmu dua bulan dan Sasuke lima bulan. Aku tidak sempat memberikan foto ini pada ibumu, kami keburu pindah."

Sakura tersenyum memandangi foto itu. Apa maksud dia tersenyum seperti itu? Kenapa dia terlihat begitu senang? Lagi-lagi dia terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu memandang istrimu, Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya sambil menyerigai jahil. Apa-apaan dia? Siapa yang senyum-senyum? Meski begitu dia berhasil membuat tiga pasang mata di sekitarku memandang jahil, dan sepasang lagi, mata Sakura memandangku penuh tanya. Hei aku tidak senyum-senyum, apalagi memandangimu! Rasanya ingin sekali kukatakan itu. Tapi, kata-kata pembelaan itu hanya akan mempermalukanku. Haaahhh...terserah kalian saja.

"Aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar." dengan cepat aku beranjak dan menghilang dari tiga pasang mata yang terus menatapku, bahkan mengikuti langkahku.

"Bu, boleh tidak aku pinjam album-album foto ini?" Sakura menunjukkan beberapa album fotoku termasuk album pernikahan kami pada ibu sesaat setelah aku mengajaknya pulang.

"Tentu Sakura. Album foto itu milik Sasuke, letakkan saja di rumah kalian." Ibuku menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Aahh tidak. Nanti akan kukembalikan lagi. Kalau album foto Sasuke ditempatkan terpisah pasti terasa kurang lengkap. Aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar."

"Itu terserah padamu. Apapun kepunyaan Sasuke adalah kepunyaanmu juga. Kau tidak perlu sungkan, Sakura." Milikku adalah milik Sakura. Seperti suami istri. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku seharusnya bersyukur Sakura mau menerima lamaran keluargaku. Ibu tidak lagi khawatir dengan janjinya di masa lalu, dan tampaknya ibu begitu bahagia bersama Sakura. Keluargaku terlihat begitu lengkap. Tapi, benar-benar disayangkan, ini bukanlah keluarga yang sebenarnya. Bila ibu meninggal, kontrakku dengan Sakura akan berakhir. Ibu, aku tidak ingin membohongimu. Aku hanya ingin di sisa hidupmu, semua bebanmu telah hilang. Bukan berarti aku ingin ibu cepat meninggal, aku hanya ingin kau merasa bahagia di sisa hidupmu, Bu.

-0-

Sebulan sebelum pertemuan keluargaku dengan keluarga Sakura, ibuku masih menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan ibu menderita kanker yang sudah menyebar dan sulit -bahkan tidak mungkin untuk disembuhkan. Aku berjanji akan melakukan apa saja demi ibu.

"Sasuke" Ibu memanggilku. Aku mendekat. "Ibu punya satu permintaan padamu"

"Katakan saja, Bu" ujarku sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Menikahlah dengan anak gadis teman lama ibu." ibu menjawab tanpa basa-basi. Apa yang dipikirkan ibuku? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia memintaku menikah -bahkan dengan gadis yang tidak kukenal?

"Menikah?" aku bertanya memastikan permintaan ibu.

"Ibu sudah meminta ayahmu dan Itachi untuk mengatur pertemuan dengan keluarga gadis itu. Ibu dengar, dulu dia bersekolah di SMU yang sama denganmu. Mungkin kau mengenalnya."

"Begitukah? Kenapa ibu ingin aku menikahi gadis itu?" aku harus menanyakan alasannya. Aku harus punya alasan yang kuat untuk menikahi gadis itu.

"Ibu memiliki janji dengan teman ibu. Ibu berjanji bahwa kau dan anaknya akan saling melindungi. Bukankah ibu pernah menceritakan bagaimana kau dilahirkan. Apa kau masih ingat?" Tentu aku ingat. Aku lahir di bulan Januari yang dingin dan bersalju. Lahir dengan normal dan sehat.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa." ujarku sambil berpikir dan mengingat-ingat apa yang terlewat olehku.

"Kalau tidak ada teman ibu, kau tidak akan bisa ibu lahirkan dengan selamat, Sasuke. Karena itu, ibu berjanji bahwa kau akan melindungi anaknya kelak. Ibu sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Awalnya ibu ingin kau menikah dengan Hinata, tapi semakin ibu pikirkan, ibu tidak ingin mengingkari janji ibu dan ibu tidak ingin menjadikanmu orang yang tidak tahu berterima kasih. Tanpa teman ibu dan bayinya, kau mungkin tidak akan selamat. Kau ada karena mereka ada, Sasuke"

Hn.. ini mengenai kisah kepahlawanan seorang office lady yang sedang hamil 6 bulan menolong teman kantornya yang sedang hamil 8 bulan. Ibu menceritakannya berkali-kali, sampai-sampai aku berpikir itu hanyalah cerita karangan ibu untuk membuatku tidur di malam hari. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku kalau itu adalah kisah nyata. Kisah nyata ibuku dan aku. Bagaimana aku harus harus mengambil sikap? Haruskah aku menikahi gadis yang tidak kucintai?

"Kapan kita akan bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Segera setelah ibu keluar dari rumah sakit." Ibuku tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, Sasuke. Sepengetahuan ibu, gadis itu gadis yang baik. Ibu dengar sekarang dia menjadi guru di sekolah dasar milik White-fang." Ibuku tau benar aku tidak akan menolak permintaannya.

Dan gadis itu tepat berada di hadapanku beberapa minggu kemudian di hari pertemuan. Dia datang terlambat sekitar 15 menit. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan penglihatanku. Pantas aku merasa pernah mendengar nama Haruno. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan gadis yang selalu menentangku di kelas waktu SMU. Tiga tahun berturut-turut sekelas dengannya, beradu argumen dengannya, berdebat, selalu berbeda pendapat, dia seperti rival meski dia selalu kalah, mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang dilahirkan jenius. Yang sanggup beradu kejeniusan denganku hanya Shikamaru. Sedangkan dia, hanya pengganggu.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahan saat dia bilang akan memikirkan lamaran keluargaku. Memangnya aku bisa menunggumu berpikir dengan otakmu yang pas-pasan itu, huh? Ibuku sekarat, dan kau bilang pikir-pikir? Akhirnya kuajak dia bertemu lagi untuk membicarakan masalah lamaran. Aku sudah memikirkan dalam-dalam mengenai lamaran ini, dan bagaimanapun juga, aku harus menikahi gadis -wanita ini. Apapun akan kulakukan demi ibu.

-0-

Sasuke's side end.

Chapter 4 selesai.

Terimakasih untuk reviewer yang sudah meluangkan waktu mengomentari fanfic ini -chapter 1,2,3.

Chapter 3 rupanya membuat bingung ya.. haha gomen gomen..

nanti aku akan pikirkan bagaimana cara mengatakan bahwa "ini flashback" dan "itu bukan flashback" tanpa harus menulis kata "flashback", karena bagiku kalau mengisi kata "flashback" membuatku merasa ceritanya dipetak-petak. Humm...bagaimana ya mengatakannya.. aku sendiri lebih suka membaca cerita yang membuatku berkata dalam hati "oh ini flashback rupanya" hehe..

maaf sudah membuat para pembaca dan reviewer kebingungan. :P

Special thank to reviewer:

**Nina317Elf**Sasu bukan berpikir dulu untuk bayar eskrim. Maksudku sebenarnya, sasuke mengejek. Tidak tersampaikan ya #garukgarukkepala

**Guest **maaf sudah membuat bingung..

**Ucucubi** kamu reviewer setia fanfic-ku.. arigatou gozaimasu.. :) ikuti sampai akhir ya.. :)

**Retno UchiHaruno **tolong komentari juga chapter ini, di bagian mana yang kurang.. gomen sudah membuat bingung di chapter 3 ya.. :)

Fanfiction ini masih terus berlanjut. Silakan terus memberi komentar, kritik dan saran untuk refleksi.. Arigatou gozaimasu..


	5. Chapter 5

-**PATH OF DESTINY**-

NARUTO is only belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

But, this story is belong to me. :P

Pairing SasuSaku

Selamat membaca :)

**Chapter 5: My Bad**

**(Sakura's side)**

"Bruummmmm..." terdengar suara mobil Sasuke. Aku membuka mataku dan melirik jarum arlojiku. Jam setengah tujuh. Aku segera beranjak lalu berlari mendekati jendela kamarku yang menghadap ke garasi. Menengok ke bawah sana. Mobil hitam Sasuke perlahan-lahan meninggalkan garasi. Dia berhenti di depan rumah lalu menutup pintu garasi dengan tenang, setelah itu kembali melajukan mobilnya. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak hari pernikahan kami. Setiap pagi dia pergi ke kantor sebelum aku bangun dan kembali ke rumah setelah aku tidur. Hanya hari minggu kemarin aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku bersamanya -bersama keluarganya. Kutatap beberapa album foto yang kupinjam dari rumah besar nan mewah itu di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidurku. Ada dua foto yang sangat berarti bagiku. Pertama, fotoku dan Sasuke saat masih bayi. Kedua, foto Sasuke saat hari kelulusan yang tanpa sengaja ada sosokku di latar belakang foto itu. Meskipun ada kenangan yang tak terduga, tetap saja tidak mengubah apa-apa. Sampai kapan aku akan menjalani kehidupan pernikahan seperti ini?

"Kau melamun lagi, Sakura-san" Suara Kakashi-sensei menyadarkanku dari pikiran tentang kehidupan pernikahan yang kujalani beberapa hari ini.

"Su-sumimasen" aku berujar agak gugup. Kakashi-sensei berdiri di sebelahku sambil bersandar di meja kerjaku. Dia memang suka muncul secara tiba-tiba dan suka membuat orang terkaget-kaget.

"Setelah menjalani cuti pernikahan, kau sering melamun ya." dia berkata seperti sedang berpikir. " Ada apa, Sakura-san?" tanyanya santai, terdengar seperti tidak mengharapkan jawaban yang serius. "Sepertinya kau agak bingung menghadapi si bungsu Uchiha"

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Aku juga menjalani kehidupan yang sulit di hari-hari awal pernikahanku. Mungkin semua orang mengalami hal yang sama ya.." lagi-lagi dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan kata-kata yang baru saja ia lontarkan padaku.

"Anko-senpai menyulitkan anda ya Pak Kepala Sekolah?" ujarku. Kurasa aku berhasil membuatnya tergagap dengan pertanyaanku yang sudah pasti tepat sasaran.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku." dia berkata gugup. "Kamu itu benar-benar to the point, Sakura-san." dia beranjak. "Aku harap kamu makan dengan baik Sakura-san, sebelum jam istirahat makan siang habis, aku tidak mau kamu kelaparan saat mengajar." dia pun berlalu pergi.

"Iya Sensei" aku tersenyum. Benar-benar orang yang aneh. Orang yang benar-benar kalah kalau membicarakan tentang Anko-senpai, istri yang sangat dicintainya tapi tidak pernah bisa bersikap seperti orang yang benar-benar mencintai. Tidak bisa bersikap sesuai perasaan.

"Si Kakashi menegurmu lagi?" Ino duduk di kursi kerjanya seraya bertanya padaku.

Aku menoleh padanya. "Iya. Aku terlalu banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini."

"Yahh..itu benar. Untung saja kau tidak melamun saat mengajar." dia menyeruput isi cangkir yang dibawanya tadi. "Kau sudah makan siang?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Sebaiknya segera habiskan makan siangmu sebelum Kakashi menegurmu lagi. Setelah itu baru memikirkan tentang suamimu yang tampan itu, Sakura." Ino menyeringai jahil.

Aku membuka bekal makan siangku. "Huummm...dan sebaiknya kau juga pikirkan Sai-mu, Ino. Dia mengadu, katanya kau meninggalkan dia saat kencan kemarin."

"Kenapa sih kau mengenalkanku pada pria kaku seperti dia. Kau kan tahu cowok seperti itu bukan tipeku." Ino merengut padahal sudah untung aku menemukan cowok single untuknya..

"Hanya dia temanku yang sesuai dengan kriteriamu. Dia single dan punya pekerjaan bagus."

Aku menjelaskan sambil menyuapkan sesumpit nasi ke mulutku. "Mungkin sikap kakunya ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaannya ya" Aku memikirkan sikap Sai, temannya temanku yang kukenal saat kuliah dulu. Pekerjaannya, polisi bagian penyidikan. Keren kan?

Ino bergumam. "Mungkinkah sikap kaku Sasuke-mu juga dipengaruhi oleh pekerjaannya?" ia tampak berpikir.

"Entahlah. Mungkin saja. Membangun perusahaan sendiri dari nol bukan pekerjaan mudah. Dia pasti banyak beban." Ya. Sasuke memang seorang pekerja keras. Setelah menyelesaikan kuliah, dia tidak bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya yang saat itu dipimpin Itachi, ia justru merintis lapangan pekerjaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Bekerja sama dengan perusahaan-perusahaan besar lalu membangun perusahaannya sendiri. Menjadi bos pasti sangat membenaninya.

"Sebaiknya kau layani dia dengan baik, Sakura" Ino menggodaku.

"Daripada aku, kurasa dia lebih suka dilayani oleh pacarnya, Ino"

"Daripada pacar, bukankah istri lebih baik, Sakura" Ino menyeringai.

Baiklah, aku malas berdebat. Aku merasa pening membicarakan mengenai Sasuke dengan Ino. Dia selalu menggodaku. Untung suara bel tanda jam istirahat selesai berdentang. "Oh sudah bel" aku segera menyelesaikan makanku.

"Murid-murid menunggu kita" Ino kembali menyeruput isi cangkirnya. Kutebak, isinya kopi. Dia meminumnya hingga habis. Guru-guru yang lain tampak mulai memasuki ruang kantor dan satu persatu mulai sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

**-0-0-0-**

Aku menatap tajam untuk ke sekian kalinya pada anak itu. Kabuto Yakushi. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu membuat keributan di kelas. Hari ini aku terpaksa menghukumnya berdiri di depan kelas karena lagi-lagi dia tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah matematika yang kuberikan dua hari lalu. Padahal sedang dihukum tapi sempat-sempatnya dia membuat perilaku-perilaku aneh hingga seluruh kelas menertawainya. Anak ini!

"Ada apa denganmu, Kabuto-kun?" aku menginterogasinya di ruang guru sepulang sekolah dihadapan guru-guru lainnya. "Kamu bukan anak nakal, tapi tiba-tiba kamu jadi nakal dan malas mengerjakan PR. Katakan pada ibu, apa kamu ada masalah?"

Anak berkaca mata bundar, siswa kelas 5-1 itu merengut lalu memandang kesana kemari. "Aku merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan diriku, Sensei" sahutnya terdengar asal.

Tentu saja ada, baka. Aku mengikuti perkembanganmu dari kelas satu, nilaimu tidak pernah jelek, selalu menduduki posisi 50 besar dan sekarang kau terancam tidak masuk dalam 100 besar. Kau bilang tidak ada yang salah dengan dirimu? Tenang Sakura. Jangan sampai kau memperlihatkan emosi berlebihan pada anak ini. Berkali-kali aku berusaha mengusai diri. "Aku rasa, lebih baik aku berbicara dengan orang tuamu." aku mengambil selembar kertas dari laci mejaku, kuisi dengan nama wali Kabuto, melipatnya, memasukkannya ke dalam amplop lalu kusodorkan padanya. "Ini surat pemanggilan orang tuamu. Pastikan mereka menerimanya." Aku mungkin kejam, tapi aku harus melakukan ini.

Dia menerima surat itu. "Bagaimana bila ayah dan ibuku tidak bisa datang, sensei?" tanyanya setelah terdiam sejenak.

Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku yang akan menemui orang tuamu." kumiringkan kepalaku 45 derajat.

Dia menghela napas. "Baiklah." ujarnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan meja kerjaku.

"Akhir-akhir ini anak itu sering membuat masalah" aku menoleh pada Kurenai-sensei, guru musik yang sepertinya dari tadi mengikuti pembicaraanku dengan Kabuto.

"Di pelajaran olah raga juga dia sering melucu sampai ditertawakan teman-temannya. Tapi bagiku dia memiliki semangat anak muda yang sedang membara." yang berbicara itu adalah Gai-sensei, guru olah raga.

Bahkan guru-guru senior pun mengatakan anak itu bermasalah meskipun 'tidak' bagi Gai-sensei.

**-0-0-0-**

"Anda akan bercerai?" tanpa sadar aku berseru sambil berdiri. Dan perilaku ini membuat guru-guru menoleh padaku, ke ruang tamu di samping pintu masuk ruang guru tempatku menginterogasi Ibu Kabuto. Dia datang keesokan harinya setelah kuberi surat panggilan. Hari ini. Dan pernyataannya benar-benar membuatku tercengang.

"Kami sudah tidak tinggal bersama. Mungkin itu mempengaruhi Kabuto. Maafkan saya sensei." Ibu yang menghadapi detik-detik perceraiannya itu menundukkan kepala memohon maaf padaku karena kurang memperhatikan anaknya. Aku tahu dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai perawat, jam kerjanya juga kadang-kadang sulit dikontrol. Tapi..perceraian akan berdampak buruk bagi anaknya. Ada apa dengan pernikahan, kenapa harus ada yang namanya perceraian? Kuso.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghela napas. Kuasai dirimu Sakura. Aku duduk kembali. "Saya mengerti." Akhirnya kulontarkan kata-kata yang menandakan aku telah menyerah. Anak yang sedang menghadapi perceraian orang tuanya pasti mengalami goncangan yang mendalam. Apalagi dia sudah akan memasuki usia remaja. Dia cukup mengerti arti perceraian orang tua. Meski begitu, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Haaaaahhhhh... Ino, aku tidak tahan...!" Kuteguk habis air putih yang disediakan pelayan cafe Creamland. Memikirkan nasib Kabuto membuatku merasa geram.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Sakura." Ino berkata sambil memanggil pelayan. Dia sudah siap dengan pesanannya.

"Sayang sekali, kau benar Ino." ujarku seraya menerawang keluar Cafe. Jalanan cukup ramai dengan wanita-wanita kantoran yang baru pulang kerja dan anak-anak SMA yang menikmati sore sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa.

"Beri aku kentang goreng dan ice cream choco banana." Ino menyebutkan pesanannya pada pelayan. "Dan Sakura,..." dia berkata padaku. Aku menolehnya sejenak. "Kurasa strawberry sundae saja." ujarnya lagi pada pelayan. Yap. Hanya Ino yang tahu dengan jelas isi pikiranku.

"Bagaimana caranya agar Kabuto tidak kena pengaruh perceraian orang tuanya?" Aku bergumam.

"Tidak mungkin, Sakura. Itu sangat tidak mungkin." Aku juga berpikiran begitu. Tapi, aku berharap setidaknya perubahan yang terjadi pada anak itu tidak terlalu mencolok seperti saat ini.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Ino? Kalau anak itu dibiarkan terus aku khawatir dia tidak bisa menjalani kehidupan yang lebih baik di masa depan. Ibunya sudah berjanji akan memberi perhatian lebih pada dia, tapi itu membuatku semakin khawatir. Kabuto sudah terlalu kecewa dengan kepergian ayahnya. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang dia sangat menghormati ayahnya."

Ino mengangguk. "Sementara ini kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Setelah liburan musim panas, kita lihat apakah akan ada perubahan. Ngomong-ngomong, aku bertemu Gaara kemarin malam." dia mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi pengalihannya kali ini membuatku tertarik.

"Gaa-ra? Dimana?" Aku cukup kaget mendengar nama Gaara. Dia mantan pacarku. Kami berpisah beberapa tahun lalu karena masalah perbedaan keyakinan dan ketidakcocokan. Tapi toh aku bertahan pacaran dengannya selama dua tahun lebih sampai akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk berpisah.

"Dia dipindahkan ke divisi yang sama dengan Sai. Sai mengenalkannya padaku saat kencan 'permohonan maaf' kemarin. Gara-gara kita kuliah di universitas yang berbeda, aku jadi tidak tahu kehidupan kuliahmu dan kau malah dengan santai menyembunyikan keberadaan Sabaku No Gaara dariku, tega sekali kau Sakura" Ino memonyongkan bibirnya tanda kesal.

Aku hanya bisa cekikikan melihatnya. "Gomen ne, Ino."

Pesanan kami datang, kami membicarakan mantan pacarku yang tampan dan dingin itu hingga Ino harus meninggalkanku untuk bertemu dengan Sai. Meski Ino sering mengeluh tentang Sai yang kaku, tapi menurutku mereka sangat cocok. Ino yang cerewet, selalu ingin tahu dan banyak tingkah dengan Sai yang kaku, agak pemalu dan sedikit 'tidak mudah ditebak'. Sai kadang melontarkan kata-kata yang terlalu jujur, mungkin akan sering membuat Ino sakit hati. Tapi, melihat keseriusannya bertahan dengan Ino, aku yakin Sai tidak main-main dengan Ino. Kuharap kali ini Ino menemukan pasangan sejatinya.

Aku baru saja akan beranjak dari bangku dengan bantalan lembut cafe Creamland saat kudengar seseorang menyebut nama Sasuke. Mereka memasuki cafe. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Jantungnya seketika berdetak lebih kencang. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

**Sakura's side end.**

**-0-0-0-**

**Author's side (akhirnya dapat bagian ^^')**

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalo kita duduk di sana." wanita muda berambut keunguan itu menunjuk deretan bangku di dekat dinding kaca yang menghadap ke jalan. "Kalau duduk disitu kita bisa melihat pemandangan orang-orang di jalan." wanita itu mendekati bangku tepat dibelakang Sakura. Sandaran bangku itu cukup tinggi untuk bisa menyembunyikan Sakura dibaliknya. Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan wanita itu.

"Kau mau makan apa, Hinata?" Sasuke menawarkan menu pada wanita muda itu.

Wanita yang dipanggil Hinata mengambil menu, "Hummmm..cafe ini menyediakan steak juga ya.. Aku mau makan steak dan blueberry sundae."

"Kalau kau pesan eskrim bersamaan dengan stik nanti cepat cair, Hinata."

"Kalau begitu, blueberry sundae-nya untuk nanti saja." wanita itu tersenyum.

"Dua steak" ujar Sasuke kepada pelayan.

Hinata meneguk air putih yang disediakan pelayan tadi seraya memandang ke sekeliling cafe. "Tempat ini nyaman ya Sasuke-kun. Kau sering kemari?"

"Tidak. Tempat yang 'biasa' sedang ramai, aku tidak ingin merebut tempat duduk." jawab Sasuke mantap. Dan tunggu dulu, dia bilang tempat 'biasa'? Berarti dia sering berkunjung ke tempat yang sama berkali-kali dengan wanita itu.

Sementara Sasuke dan Hinata menunggu pesanan, di balik punggung Hinata, Sakura berusaha menahan degup jantungnya. Seorang pelayan datang lalu menambahkan air putih di gelasnya. Begitu si pelayan pergi, dia segera menyambar isi gelas bening itu, hingga habis hampir setengahnya. "Tenanglah, Sakura. Kuasai dirimu." ujarnya berkali-kali dalam hati. "Aku tidak sedang menguntit, ini kebetulan. Keadaan ini membuatku tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat ini. Ya Tuhan, sedang apa Kau diatas sana, bantu aku.."

"Sasuke-kun, dokter mengatakan aku hamil." terdengar suara wanita itu dari balik punggungnya. Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar pernyataan itu. "Mungkin masih terlalu dini mengatakannya padamu. Dokter bilang umurnya baru empat minggu."

"Itu bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya. Bukankah kau sudah menunggunya sejak lama." Sasuke berkata dengan tenang.

"Yang lahir nanti laki-laki atau perempuan ya. Aku tidak sabar. Kalau laki-laki, aku ingin dia mirip denganmu." wanita muda itu tertawa ringan.

"Kuharap begitu, karena aku keren." Sasuke mencoba melucu, ia tertawa pelan.

Pada saat itu seorang anak kecil menjatuhkan eskrim cone-nya tepat di sebelah Sakura yang sedang membeku.

"Huuaaa mamaaa..." tangisan anak itu menggema berhasil mencairkan tubuh Sakura..

Tidak ada hari yang lebih sial dari hari ini bagi Sakura. Ia dan Hinata dalam waktu yang bersamaan mencoba menenangkan anak itu. Dan coba bayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke dan Hinata ketika melihat sosok Sakura keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ralat, tempat duduknya.

"Sa-ku-ra?" Bathin Sasuke tak menyangka akan bertemu istrinya di temoat itu..

Ibu anak kecil itu segera datang dan meminta maaf lalu segera meninggalkan ketiganya disana tanpa tahu apa-apa. Ketiganya saling menatap dalam diam.

"Su-sumimasen." Ujar Sakura gugup.

"Ano..?" Hinata seperti mengenal sosok di hadapannya.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disana?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada tenang. Tidak tampak seperti orang yang baru saja ketahuan berselingkuh.

"Aku baru saja akan pergi saat kulihat kalian masuk tadi. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang." Sakura menyambar tasnya yang tergeletak di bangku lalu menundukkan kepala meminta permisi. Dia keluar dari cafe secepat mungkin. "Apa yang kulakukan? Suamiku disana sedang bersama wanita lain tapi aku malah meminta maaf dan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja? Ya Tuhan..apa yang sudah kulakukan?!" ia mengumpat, geram dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke dan Hinata menatap kepergian Sakura. "Dia itu.." Hinata mengingat-ingat. "Bukankah dia Sakura Haruno, is-tri-mu?" Hinata menatap Sasuke. Setidaknya dia ingat wajah Sakura meskipun hanya pernah melihatnya melalui foto. "Bukankah sebaiknya kamu mengejar dia dan menjelaskan tentang hubungan kita, Sasuke? Dia pasti mendengarkan pembicaraan kita."

"Tidak perlu" Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang seraya duduk kembali.

Hinata kembali duduk dan menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata khawatir. "Bagaimana mungkin kamu membiarkannya begitu saja?"

Sasuke terdiam sambil menoleh kembali ke arah Sakura berlari tadi. Sakura sudah menghilang dari jalanan, mungkin dia berlari.

Dengan sepatu hak tingginya. "Aduh.." Sakura menghentikan langkah cepatnya. Tumitnya terasa sedikit sakit. Ia tiba di depan sekolah, tempat kerjanya. Sepedanya masih berdiri di parkiran sekolah.

"Sakura-sensei, mau mengambil sepeda?" penjaga sekolah menyapa Sakura.

"Iya. Anda belum pulang?" Sakura mendekati sepedanya.

"Sebentar lagi, setelah menyalakan lampu di taman."

"Begitu. Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok ya pak.." Sakura tersenyum kepada si penjaga sekolah lalu menaiki sepedanya meninggalkan sekolah. Dalam perjalanan ke rumah, ia terus mengingat pertemuannya dengan Sasuke dan wanita lavender tadi.

Mendengar percakapan mereka, melihat kebersamaan mereka, perhatian Sasuke terhadap wanita itu.. dia pasti pacar Sasuke. Wanita yang cantik dan anggun. Memikirkan semua itu, Sakura merasa dadanya sesak dan ada sesuatu yang membuat bagian dalam dadanya -tepat di dada kirinya- terasa teriris-iris. Sesuatu yang tajam.

**Author's side end.**

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

-**PATH OF DESTINY**-

NARUTO is only belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

But, this story is belong to me. :P

Pairing SasuSaku

Selamat membaca :)

**Chapter 6: Ikatan**

Saat ikatan tercipta, saat itu ada perasaan memiliki. Dari rasa memiliki, timbullah berbagai macam perasaan lainnya. Sama seperti saat kau mencintai seseorang. Cinta membuatmu ingin memiliki, ingin diterima, ingin diakui. Cinta juga membuatmu membenci. Benci itu timbul dari amarah. Amarah itu timbul dari rasa tidak dapat memiliki. Cinta dan benci. Kedua-duanya sama-sama ikatan. (quote by mieru skylight ^^' maaf kalau gaje).

**-0-0-0-**

**Young Sasuke's side **

"Yo, Sasuke" Si pirang jabrik itu mendekatiku, tepat disaat aku sedang ingin meluapkan kekesalanku. "Kau kenapa? Kelihatannya sedang kesal."

Cih. Dia masih bertanya? Bukankah sudah jelas dari tampangku! Untuk ke sekian kalinya, gadis berambut merah muda itu membuatku kesal. Mau melawanku di kelas? Coba saja, kalahkan aku di pelajaran fisika! Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal. "Lagi-lagi, gadis merah muda itu melawanku beradu argumen, Naruto" ujarku padanya. Aku berjalan melewati Naruto, dia mengikutiku.

"Maksudmu Sakura-chan?" Naruto menebak dengan tepat. Memangnya siapa lagi yang kubicarakan? "Hmmm..kau selalu mengeluh tentangnya akhir-akhir ini. Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke? Kejeniusanmu sudah disaingi oleh Sakura ya?" Aku menatap tajam ke arah mata biru Naruto. Ingin kuteriakkan 'amaterasu' padanya. (author: dame da, Sasuke. Ini bukan di dunia ninja! Haha #authortertawagaje)

Sesampainya di atap sekolah, aku berdiri. Menumpahkan kekesalanku pada tembok. Yah, kuakui itu sedikit menyakiti tangan kananku. Gadis merah muda itu memang jauh lebih ahli dalam bidang biologi dibandingkan pelajaran lainnya. Dan disanalah kelemahanku. Dia menantangku? Dan apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu? Tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi 'saingan'ku. Saingan? Tentu saja itu hanya dalam mimpinya!

"Nee, Sasuke.. apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan perubahan Sakura-chan? Apa mungkin dia menyukaimu" kata-kata Naruto sukses membuat keningku berkerut.

"Dengan cara menjadikan aku saingannya?" Jangan buat kesabaranku habis.

Naruto menerawang. Pandangannya jauh menembus langit musim gugur. "Mungkin kau melakukan kesalahan padanya yang membuatnya sedikit membencimu. Jangan-jangan kau pernah menolaknya, Sasuke!" tiba-tiba wajah Naruto sumringah menatapku.

"Haaahhh...! aku tidak ingat dia pernah mengatakan suka padaku" aku mengingat-ingat. "Rasanya aku juga tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya. Dia juga tidak mengeluhkan buku tugasmu."

"Tapi kenapa sejak liburan musim panas dia tidak mau lagi mengerjakan suruhanmu, Sasuke? Jadinya aku kesulitan menyelesaikan tugas-tugas musim panas." Naruto merengut. Selama ini dia selalu memanfaatkan Sakura untuk mengerjakan PR dan tugas-tugas sekolah melalui aku karena sebelumnya Sakura selalu melakukan apapun yang kuminta. Tapi, setelah liburan musim panas, dia berubah (dia berubah setelah negara api menyerang. Lho?). Kupikir, dia sudah digantikan oleh alien. Cih. Apapun itu. Perubahannya telah membuatku kerepotan. Dia selalu berbeda pendapat denganku di kelas seolah-olah aku musuhnya. Bahkan, Iruka-sensei penanggung jawab angkatanku mengatakan dia saingan baruku setelah Shikamaru. Yang benar saja!

**Young Sasuke's side end.**

**-0-0-0-**

**Author's side.**

Sasuke memasuki rumahnya yang telah sepi. Sakura pasti sudah tidur, pikirnya. Haruskah ia menjelaskan kejadian di kafe tadi? Tidak. Dia berpikir itu tidak perlu dan tidak menjadi masalah baginya. Sementara itu, Sakura terdiam di kamarnya ketika membuka album foto masa kuliah Sasuke. Hampir di semua foto ada gadis lavender yang ia temui di kafe tadi. "Tidak salah lagi. Tentu saja Sasuke meminta pernikahan yang tidak serius, karena dia hanya ingin memenuhi janji ibunya. Aku hampir melupakan itu. Terlambat sedikit saja aku akan dihantam kenyataan." Sakura membanthin sambil sesekali menghela napas berat. "Daijoubu, Sakura. Daijoubu." ia menasihati dirinya sendiri seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Ceklek" Sasuke membuka pintu biru gelap itu seraya menatap ke bawah pintu kamar Sakura. Lampu di kamar itu masih menyala. Ia menebak si penghuni kamar masih belum tidur. Tapi tidak begitu dipikirkannya. Segera ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan" untuk kesekian kali Ino memanggil Sakura tapi tidak mendapat tanggapan. Dilihatnya ekspresi Sakura yang -bisa dibilang sedang bersedih. "Nee...!" Ino menepuk punggung Sakura dan berhasil menyadarkannya.

"Ah..ada apa Ino? Aku mendengarmu kok." Jawab Sakura lemah. Ia menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Kalau kau dengar, kenapa tidak langsung menjawab Sakura?"

"Aku sedang badmood." jawabnya singkat. "Ah sudah waktunya mengajar." tanpa mempedulikan Ino, wanita bermata emerald itu menyambar buku dan alat-alat mengajarnya lalu meninggalkan Ino. Guru-guru yang lain ikut memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Lagi-lagi dia kelihatan tidak bersemangat ya" Gai-sensei mengomentari tingkah Sakura. "Padahal baru saja menikah, seharusnya dia bahagia. Aku saja yang sampai saat ini belum menikah tetap menikmati hidup." Gai-sensei mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Itu namanya gak laku-laku, Gai-sensei." Ino berseru sambil melirik Gai-sensei dengan ujung matanya.

"Tapi aku masih tetap bersemangat!" Guru alis tebal itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu berlari jinjit keluar dari kantor. "Satu dua, satu dua, satu dua.." terdengar ia menghitung dengan penuh semangat.

**-0-0-0- **

"Apa karena Sasuke?" Ino menatap mata Sakura sambil menyedot milkshake-nya. "Keadaanmu sekarang mengingatkanku pada dirimu yang dulu. Seperti bukan dirimu saja" Ino memutar bola matanya, kesal menghadapi sikap Sakura semingguan ini."

"Entahlah Ino." Sakura buka mulut. "Ingat kali terakhir kita datang ke kafe ini?" Ino mengangguk. "Kau meninggalkanku setelah mendapat telpon dari Sai. Setelah aku menghabiskan strawberry sundae keduaku, aku bermaksud pulang tapi.."

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"..Sasuke masuk ke kafe ini bersama seorang wanita." Sakura memandang ke sekeliling kafe tanpa ada sesuatu yang ia cari.

"Dan kau betah merahasiakannya dariku lebih dari seminggu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, rasanya aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, Ino. Mungkin aku sedikit berharap pada pernikahan ini." Sakura tertunduk lesu sambil menghela napas. Ino sedikit terhenyak mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Tapi, ia tidak memungkiri sahabatnya itu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada si bungsu Uchiha meski selalu ditahannya karena sikap si bungsu Uchiha yang kemungkinan akan membuatnya sakit hati. "Kemarin aku ke Bank untuk membayar tagihan ponsel. Dan..coba lihat ini." Sakura mengambil sebuah buku kecil dari tasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Ino. Itu buku tabungan.

Ino memperhatikan dengan seksama buku tabungan itu. "Apa tagihan ponselmu diurutan yang paling bawah ini, Sakura?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dalam sebulan tagihan ponselmu sedikit sekali? Tagihanku hampir tiga kali lipatnya. Kau benar-benar irit." Ino tampak serius.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Coba liat dua baris diatasnya."

Mata Ino beralih pada angka-angka di baris ketiga dari bawah yang tertera pada buku tabungan Sakura. "Hmmm..gajimu ditransfer dua kali?" Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ah..!" Ino tiba-tiba menatap Sakura dengan curiga. "Jangan-jangan si Kakashi menyuapmu!"

"Untuk apa dia melakukan itu?" Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

"Siapa tahu kau ada hubungan khusus dengannya. Bukankah selama ini kalian dekat?"

"Aku tidak seperti itu, Ino! Dan Kakashi-sensei bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Kau ini!" Sakura tidak sabaran dengan tingkah Ino yang asal menebak. "Uang itu dikirim oleh Sasuke."

"Haaaahhh? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku menanyakannya pada petugas bank, Ino. Aku sendiri kaget menerima uang sejumlah gaji dua kali. Aku sempat berpikir ada kesalahan pengiriman gaji, jadi aku menanyakannya. Petugas bank mengatakan uang itu di transfer melalui rekening pribadi atas nama Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tahu apa artinya ini?"

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau jadi kaya dan akan mentraktirku sekarang?"

"Ino!" Sakura meledak.

Ino malah tertawa kecil. "Gomen gomen, Sakura. Aku mengerti. Sasuke benar-benar membayarmu untuk pernikahan itu. Sudah kuduga, ini tidak akan mudah bagimu."

"Ya.. Aku pikir aku sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan. Tapi, bertemu lagi dengannya, menikahinya, benar-benar membuatku merasa memilikinya. Aku lupa diri, Ino. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Di sisi lain, wanita yang bersama Sasuke waktu itu mengatakan kalau dia hamil." Sakura bertutur lemah.

"Apa? Kau bercanda?" mata Ino terbelalak.

Sakura menggeleng. "Pendengaranku masih cukup baik kok" Sakura menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya seraya memandang ke jalan, matahari sudah hampir terbenam dan lampu di kafe Creamland tempat mereka berada sudah dinyalakan. Lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan juga satu persatu sudah menyala. "Apa aku akan baik-baik saja seperti dulu, Ino?"

Ino tidak menjawab. Ia tahu Sakura sudah bekerja keras untuk menjauhkan hidupnya dari Sasuke sejak lulus SMU. Dia sengaja kuliah di universitas yang berbeda dari Sasuke dan menjalani kehidupannya jauh dari pemuda raven itu. Bahkan mencoba menjalani hubungan dengan pemuda tampan nan bertalenta seperti Gaara. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia mengakui perasaannya terhadap Sasuke setelah sepuluh tahun. Dasar Sakura." Ino membathin.

**-0-0-0-**

"Ini bentuk simulasi dari desain yang kau buat, Sasuke" Pria berkaca mata bulat hitam menunjukkan layar laptopnya pada Sasuke, bosnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan hasil kerja rekannya. "Hn..Tidak salah aku mempekerjakanmu, ini sesuai dengan yang kuharapkan. Kita akan mempresentasikan desain apartemen ini pada rapat besok. Kerjamu bagus!"

"Tentu saja, Sasuke. Ini keahlianku." pria berkaca mata hitam itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Sasuke menatapnya.

"Apa kau tidak terganggu dengan kacamatamu itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Pria berkacamata hitam tampak gugup. "I-ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan."

"Masalahnya adalah warna kacamatamu hitam." Sasuke menegaskan.

"Karena pengelihatanku terlalu tajam, ti-tidak masalah memakai kacamata ini." jawab pria itu, gugup.

"Memang itulah kelebihanmu ya, Shino." Ujar Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Waahh...sudah kuduga kau masih disini, Teme" pria pirang jabrik tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat Shino maupun Sasuke menoleh padanya.

"Saaasuuuukkeeeee..." Pria berambut hitam dengan mata bulat, Rock Lee menghampiri Sasuke dan memegang kedua pundaknya, ia berhasil membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau..sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan Sakura-chan? Bukankah waktu SMA kau bilang kau membenci dia, kenapa kau malah menikahinya? Bahkan tanpa memberi undangan padaku!" Suaranya terdengar penuh amarah.

"Kurasa, aku sudah menitipkan surat undangan untukmu pada Naruto." Jawab Sasuke tenang, seraya melirik Naruto.

"Bahkan kau juga Naruto. Bekerja sama dengan Sasuke untuk membodohi aku." Pria bermata bulat itu menunduk lesu.

Naruto tersenyum gugup, "Gomen gomen, sepertinya aku lupa memberitahumu, Lee."

"Tega sekali kau Naruto." kini pria itu jongkok dipojokan, menghadapi keterpurukan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di ruangan ini berduaan?" Naruto memandangi Shino dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Eh?" Shino tergagap. "A-aku bekerja, Naruto."

Naruto mendekati Shino, memandanginya dari atas ke bawah. Lalu menyeriangi jahil. "Benarkah?"

Keringat Shino mengucur.

"Jangan macam-macam, Naruto. Kau sendiri berduaan dengan Lee." ujar Sasuke.

Kali ini Naruto beralih ke Sasuke. "Baru menikah bukannya kau cepat pulang, malah berduaan di kantor dengan Shino. Memang benar-benar dirimu ya, Sasuke." Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kantormu ramai sekali ya, Sasuke." suara itu datang dari arah pintu yang telah terbuka, tampak dua orang pria bertengger disana.

"Kiba, Neji-Niichan, kalian sudah datang?" Naruto menghampiri keduanya dengan wajah sumringah.

"Mau apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Hei Teme, apa begitu caramu menyapa tamu?" tegur Naruto.

"Cih. Kalian memang sedang tidak ada kerjaan atau hanya ingin menggangguku?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan asal bicara donk, Sasuke. Kami diundang oleh Naruto." ujar Kiba.

"Ya itu benar. Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul. Sekalian menyambut kembalinya Lee dari Perancis setelah melaksanakan tugas mulia dari perusahaanku yang akan menjelajahi pasar Eropa. Saat ini Shikamaru dan Chouji sedang memesan tempat di Ichiraku Ramen. Ayo kita makan ramen sepuasnya." seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Be-benar." Rock Lee akhirnya pulih dari keterpurukan. Matanya tampak berbinar-binar. "Tugasku yang sangat mulia itu akan membuat perusahaan Namikaze semakin berjaya di daratan Eropa. Hahaha" Ia tertawa lebar.

"Anggap saja aku tidak mengenalnya, Naruto." Sasuke berujar seraya berjalan menuju ke luar ruangan diikuti Naruto, Neji, Kiba dan Shino.

Naruto memberikan anggukan berkali-kali tanda setuju.

"Kegilaannya tidak berubah." Neji berkata sambil mengurut keningnya.

"Hm." Shino ikut berkomentar, walaupun cuma sebatas 'hm'.

"Cepatlah, Lee!" seru Kiba, "Malam-malam kantor bisa jadi menyeramkan, apalagi ada seorang pria yang tertawa lebar! Kau bisa mengundang kehadiran penghuni lain lho, Lee" lanjutnya. Dan mereka pun menghilang di balik tembok.

Lee menghentikan acara tertawanya seketika. "Kau bercanda kan Kiba?" wajahnya memucat. Ia memandang kesekeliling dan menyadari teman-temannya tidak ada. "Hei, tunggu aku..!" ia berlari menyusul teman-temannya.

**-0-0-0-**

Sosok itu berdiri di kegelapan, tepat di depan rumah Sakura. Sakura menghentikan laju sepedanya. "Ga-Gaara?" gumamnya hampir tidak percaya dengan pengelihatannya. Ia menghampiri sosok yang dia lihat sebagai Gaara. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu alamatku?"

"Pria putih pucat, teman kencan temanmu yang pirang itu yang memberitahuku." jawab pria itu.

"Kudengar kau sudah menikah." ujar pria berambut kemerahan itu sambil menatap Sakura.

Sakura sibuk memandang ke sekeliling tempat Gaara membawanya. "Kau yakin kita makan disini? Ini restoran elit." bisiknya pada Gaara.

"Hn. Jawab pertanyaanku." Gaara menatap lekat Sakura, tatapannya seperti mengatakan, 'elit atau tidak, itu tidak penting'.

Sakura menghindari tatapan Gaara. "I-iya" jawabnya.

"Kupikir kau akan menungguku." Ujar Gaara.

"Aku memang berniat menunggumu tapi sesuatu terjadi, dan aku harus menikah." Sakura masih menghindari tatapan Gaara.

"Apa kau hamil?" Gaara mencoba menebak alasan Sakura.

"Apa aku serendah itu?" Seru Sakura seraya menatap Gaara tak percaya kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Sebelah alis Gaara terangkat. "Lalu?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Ujarnya lemah. "Banyak yang terjadi dan aku punya alasanku sendiri untuk menikah dengan Sasuke."

"Namanya Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara yang lebih terdengar 'Oh jadi namanya Sasuke?'.

Sakura memandang Gaara takut-takut. Well, tatapan Gaara kalau sedang marah seperti ingin membunuh. Tapi, saat matanya menatap dengan jelas ke arah Gaara yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya, ia melihat sorot mata Gaara yang berbeda. "Kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk marah. Bukankah kita sudah memutuskan untuk berpisah." Mendengarnya Sakura menghela napas lega. "Sebenarnya aku berharap kau akan memintaku kembali seminggu setelah putus, tapi ternyata itu tidak terjadi. Makanya sekarang aku tidak marah." lanjut Gaara seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. "Maafkan aku. Kau menungguku ya. Aku memang kurang peka." ujarnya tenang.

"Hn. Ceritakan mengenai pria itu." Gaara terdengar seperti sedang memberi perintah.

"Kau tidak berubah ya, Gaa-chan" Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu disaat kita tidak berstatus pacaran, Sakura!"

Sakura tertawa cekikikan. "Aku rindu memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu, Gaa-chan. Gaa-chan. Gaa-chan."

"Hentikan! Kau membuatku malu tahu!"

**Author's side end.**

Chapter 6 selesai. Aku membaca chap ini berkali-kali, semoga tidak ada kesalahan. :P

Terimakasih kepada pembaca dan reviewer yang telah mengikuti cerita ini. #ojigimendalam. Cerita ini masih terus berlanjut. :)

T

b

c...


	7. Chapter 7

-**PATH OF DESTINY**-

NARUTO is only belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

But, this story is belong to me. :P

Pairing SasuSaku

Selamat membaca :)

**Chapter 7: Kunjungan Keluarga**

**Sakura's side.**

Suara mobil Sasuke terdengar saat aku baru saja akan masuk ke dalam rumah setelah diantar pulang oleh Gaara. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan mantan pacarku setelah sekitar tiga tahun tidak bertemu. Dia dipindahtugaskan ke Hokkaido dan baru kembali beberapa minggu lalu. Bertemu kembali dengannya mengingatkanku pada perasaanku yang dulu. Perasaan untuk mencoba mencintai pria lain selain pria di hadapanku ini. Yah, ini terlalu melankolis, tapi kenyataannya memang demikian. Setiap manusia tidak bisa untuk tidak melankolis kalau sudah membicarakan cinta.

"Sasuke." Aku menyapanya setelah beberapa saat menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang biasa.

"Iya. Tadi aku bertemu temanku." jawabku sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Dia mengambil kunci rumah dari saku celananya, lalu membukakan pintu. Kami punya kunci masing-masing, tapi menurutku disaat seperti ini sebaiknya aku membiarkan dia yang membukakan pintu. "Aku juga bertemu teman-temanku." ujarnya. Kami masuk ke rumah.

"Ah..begitu. Apa kau bertemu Naruto, dkk?" ujarku mencoba mengajaknya ngobrol.

"Begitulah. Lee baru saja pulang dari Perancis, kami merayakan kepulangannya."Jawab Sasuke. Ia melepas sepatunya lalu meletakkannya dengan rapi di rak sepatu. Seharusnya dia membiarkan aku yang melakukannya. "Dia kaget mendengar pernikahan kita. Dia marah-marah padaku." lanjutnya.

"Kenapa dia marah?" tanyaku heran. Rock Lee yang lebay itu, memarahi Sasuke. Kenapa harus marah hanya karena kami menikah?

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena dia menyukaimu waktu SMU, apa kau tidak tahu?" jawabnya.

"Begitukah?" aku tersenyum kaku. Setahuku, Lee memang sedikit perhatian padaku waktu SMU. Setiap bertemu dia selalu menyapaku tapi aku tidak begitu mempedulikannya karena kupikir dia sama saja dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Sasuke beranjak lalu berjalan melewati ruang tivi menuju tangga.

"Sasuke." panggilku.

"Hn?" dia menoleh.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanyaku.

"Sudah." jawabnya singkat.

Dia baru saja akan melanjutkan langkahnya saat aku bertanya lagi, "Apa kau mau mandi? Biar kubuatkan air panas."

Dia menoleh lagi. Dia menatapku dalam diam cukup lama. "Tidak perlu." jawabnya kemudian. " Aku akan segera tidur." lanjutnya. Ia kembali melangkah. Aku masih dapat mendengar langkah kakinya yang ringan menaiki tangga kayu. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat berbicara dengannya. Yah kami memang jarang berbicara. Sebelum dan selama menikah, aku dan dia memang jarang sekali berbicara. Padahal waktu SMU kami sering berdebat di kelas. Perdebatan itu selalu aku yang memulai. Setelah berpisah bertahun-tahun, dia banyak berubah. Aku juga berubah.

**-0-0-0-**

"Kriiingg" suara telpon membuatku tersadar dari lamunan pagi ini. Mataku masih sedikit terpejam saat aku menggosok gigi. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan menyambar telepon. "Moshi-moshi" aku menjawab telepon yang terletak di meja dekat tangga.

"Sakura, ini ibu." jawab penelpon diseberang. Ibu. Maksudnya adalah ibuku, bukan ibu mertuaku.

"Ada apa, Bu? Pagi-pagi menelpon." tanyaku sedikit heran. Tidak biasanya ibu menelpon sepagi ini, meskipun ini hari sabtu.

"Ibu dan ayah akan berkunjung ke rumahmu, Sakura. Apa kamu ingin kami bawakan sesuatu?" jawab ibu dengan penuh semangat.

"Eh?!" Aku harap aku salah dengar. Aku merasa sedikit panik.

"Kami mungkin akan datang bersamaan dengan orang tua Sasuke." lagi-lagi ibuku berkata dengan semangat.

"Orang tua Sasuke juga?" Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan keluarga ini?

"Mereka belum memberitahumu? Kami sudah mengatur jadwal. Hanya minggu ini kami bisa menginap bersama di rumah kalian, Sakura." ibuku terdengar sedikit tertawa.

"Be-begitu ya?" Aku tertawa kaku. Memangnya bisa aku tertawa riang mendengar orang tuaku dan orang tua Sasuke akan menginap di rumah kami sementara hubunganku dan Sasuke tidak seperti pasangan suami istri umumnya.

Ibu menutup telepon setelah kudengar ia ditegur ayah untuk jangan berlama-lama menelpon agar tagihan telepon tidak membengkak. Aku menutup telepon. Dan mulai mencerna lagi kata 'menginap' di kepalaku. Orang tuaku dan orang tua Sasuke, mereka akan menginap? Coba pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi saat mereka mengetahui kamarku dan Sasuke terpisah?

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shion-Neechan menelpon. Ia mengatakan hal serupa dengan ibu, dan yang lebih parah lagi, dia dan Itachi juga akan ikut menginap. Bagus. Selamat Sakura, hidupmu akan tamat.

Dalam kebingunganku memikirkan 'dimana harus kusembunyikan barang-barang dikamarku', pintu depan tiba-tiba terbuka. Katakan padaku yang datang bukan Shion dan Itachi! Tapi tidak mungkin mereka, kalau mereka datang pasti mengetuk pintu. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Pindahkan barang-barangmu ke kamarku!" kata-kata itu keluar tanpa basa-basi dari mulut Sasuke ketika melihatku. Aku yakin dia juga mendapat telepon dari -entah ayah, ibu, Shion-neechan atau Itachi-niichan. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain. Aku mengangguk penuh syukur.

Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Ada aroma lavender memenuhi kamarnya. Aroma yang tidak lazim digunakan pria. Aku yakin itu diberikan oleh wanita di kafe itu. Aku meletakkan baju-bajuku di dalam lemari Sasuke, seperti yang dia minta. Baik, ini membuatku merasa memiliki hubungan yang istimewa dengannya. Kapan kau akan terbangun dari mimpi ini, Sakura?

Aku dan Sasuke bersama-sama mengangkat meja riasku. Membawanya ke kamar Sasuke. Lalu, laptop beserta speaker mini. Tinggal pakaian dalamku. Ini memalukan, meletakkan pakaian dalam di lemari Sasuke.

"Apa sudah semua?" tanya Sasuke saat aku menutup laci tempat meletakkan seluruh pakaian dalamku.

Aku mengangguk dalam rasa maluku.

**Sakura's side end.**

**-0-0-0-**

**Author's side.**

Shion dan Itachi masuk ke rumah mungil Sasuke-Sakura sesaat sebelum makan siang. Mereka akhirnya menikmati makan siang bersama. Menjelang sore, orang tua Sasuke dan orang tua Sakura menyusul, membawa beberapa barang. Dan berkumpullah mereka berdelapan di rumah mungil itu. Ini baru disebut keluarga.

"Memangnya Sasuke bisa main catur?" Sakura berbisik pada Shion sambil melirik ke ruang tivi tempat Sasuke, Itachi, ayah mertua dan ayahnya duduk mengelilingi papan catur. Sasuke sedang bermain catur, ditantang ayah Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Shion menjawab dengan berbisik. "Kurasa dia sempat belajar dari Itachi." lanjutnya.

"Sasuke tidak bisa main catur." Ibu Sasuke ikut berbisik-bisik. "Dia baru belajar main catur saat tahu ayahmu suka bermain catur, Sakura." lanjut ibu mertuanya seraya tersenyum pada ibu Sakura yang duduk disampingnya. Mereka saling berbalas senyum.

"Sasuke sangat manis" ujar ibu Sakura pada ibu Sasuke.

"Iya, dia selalu berusaha membuat orang tuanya bahagia." balas ibu Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut dari ruang tivi. "Hei, kau salah menjalankan kudanya, Sasuke baka!" seru Itachi berhasil menarik perhatian para wanita yang sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja makan, menyiapkan makan malam -menu makan malamnya kare. Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya mengupas kentang, lalu menoleh pada keempat pria di ruang tivi.

"Diamlah, Aniki baka!" Sasuke memberikan death glare pada Itachi.

"Tatapanmu itu menyatakan bahwa kau memang benar-benar payah. Kuda itu jalannya L, Sasuke, bukan lurus! Yang jalannya lurus itu Benteng. Lihat, bidakmu dimakan!" Itachi terus berkomentar. "Kau benar-benar bodoh, padahal sudah kuajarkan berkali-kali. Lihat, jangan buka jalan. Nanti rajamu dimakan!" Itachi terus mendesak Sasuke agar mengikuti instruksinya. Tapi Sasuke terus saja melakukan kesalahan. Lihat, catur bukan keahliannya.

"Ayah, bawa saja Itachi pulang!" Sasuke berseru kesal. Mendengar seruan Sasuke, sakura senyum-senyum sambil menahan tawa. Sasuke seperti anak kecil yang keras kepala, pikirnya.

"Suamimu memiliki sifat yang manis ya, Sakura" bisik Shion di telinga Sakura sambil menyeringai jahil. Wajah Sakura memerah.

"T-tidak. Aku hanya merasa dia-..."

"...-sangat tampan dan manis?" kata-kata Sakura disambung oleh ibu mertuanya.

"Ibu! Bukan begitu.."

"Wajahmu memerah lhoo Sakura." Kali ini ibunya sendiri yang menggodanya.

"Kaa-san, chigau." Sakura merengut, menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena ketahuan memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke.

"Untuk acara piknik besok, enaknya kita buat apa ya?" Shion dengan sukses mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku akan membuatkan sushi dan onigiri" sahut ibu Sakura.

"Aku akan membantumu" ujar ibu Sasuke.

"Aku ingin puding." Shion berkata sambil sedikit merengek.

"Ayo kita membuatnya!" seru Sakura.

Malam itu, mereka berdelapan makan malam dengan nasi kare. Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi dan Shion duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja makan sementara keempat orang tua mereka makan di ruang tivi sambil menonton acara komedi.

"Ibu, kelihatan senang ya, Itachi." ujar Shion sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi kare ke mulutnya. Ia memandang ke arah ibu mertuanya.

"Hn." jawab Itachi dengan tenang.

Sakura memandang ke ruang tivi. Mereka tampak sangat ceria.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nanti kami tidur dimana, Sasuke?" tanya Shion seraya menatap lekat Sasuke.

Tanpa menoleh Sasuke menjawab, "Terserah kalian. Rumah ini hanya mempunyai dua kamar tidur. Kalian boleh memilih mau tidur dimanapun."

Sakura melanjutkan, "Kalau pake ranjang pasti tidak cukup, jadi kami menyiapkan futon untuk berjaga-jaga. Di rumahku juga seperti itu."

"Rumahmu pasti sederhana seperti rumah ini ya, Sakura. Tidak heran kau memilih rumah ini untuk hadiah pernikahan." ujar Shion.

"Padahal sudah kutawarkan mansion rancangan Sasuke." gumam Itachi.

"Kau juga bisa memilih yang lain, kenapa pilihanmu jatuh ke rumah mungil ini, Sakura?" Tanya Shion.

"Maafkan aku." Jawab Sakura. 'Bagaimana mungkin aku memilih mansion seharga 85 juta yen itu? Rumah ini saja harganya mencapai 25 juta. Lagipula..'

"Mansion itu terlalu jauh dari tempat kerja Sakura." Sasuke angkat bicara. "Lagipula, mansion terlalu mewah untuknya."

Sakura tersenyum kaku mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke. 'Dia benar-benar meremehkanku' bathinnya.

**-0-0-0-**

"Aku akan tidur di sofa saja" ujar Sakura pada Sasuke saat mereka sedang berbagi kamar. Baru saja orang tua mereka menentukan pembagian kamar. Sasuke dan Sakura di kamar mereka sendiri, Shion, ibu Sakura dan ibu Sasuke tidur di kamar berpintu merah, sedangkan Itachi, ayah Sakura, dan ayah Sasuke tidur di ruang tivi.

"Kau tidur di ranjang dan aku di sofa." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Tapi ini kan kamarmu, biar aku saja yang tidur di sofa." Sakura ngotot, ia segera mengambil bantal dan selimut.

"Aku tidak suka berdebat." ujar Sasuke dingin.

Sakura menghentikan gerak tangannya mengambil selimut -yang dia bawa dari kamarnya sendiri tadi pagi. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sorot mata Sasuke membuatnya sedikit ngeri, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu." ujar Sakura mencoba bersikap santai. Ia segera menghempaskan dirinya di kasur dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa yang terletak di pinggir jendela. Tirai jendela sengaja dibuka agar ia dapat melihat bulan di langit sana.

"Sasuke" Sakura memanggilnya. Hanya dijawab dengan "Hn" oleh Sasuke. "Kenapa kau mengirim uang ke rekeningku?" Tanya Sakura.

Tanpa menoleh Sasuke menjawab, "Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan membayarmu." ia terdiam sejenak. "Lagipula, kau tidak lagi bekerja paruh waktu, bukankah itu menyebabkan penghasilanmu berkurang?"

"Gaji baito tidak sebanyak itu." gumam Sakura.

"Anggap saja itu uang tanggungan dari suami kepada istri. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi. Cepatlah tidur." ujar Sasuke. Ia terdengar malas melanjutkan pembicaraan itu. Sakura pun tidak berani melanjutkannya. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. Terhanyut dalam keheningan dan rasa kantuk yang menghampirinya.

Sakura memandangi Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah hampir tidur. "Ya, memberikanku uang sejumlah itu tidak akan membuatmu miskin. Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun" ujar Sakura dalam hati. Iapun tertidur.

Mereka berangkat menuju tempat piknik setelah memastikan semua bawaan masuk ke dalam mobil. Perjalanan itu akan membutuhkan waktu satu jam. Di dalam mobil hitam Sasuke, Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang sedang menyetir, di kursi belakang duduk kedua orang tua Sakura. Sementara itu, di depan mobil Sasuke, mobil metalik milik Itachi memuat dia dan istrinya, Shion dengan kedua orang tuanya di kursi belakang. Shion tampak tertawa dan bernyanyi-nyanyi riang dengan Mikoto sementara Fugaku tertidur. Di mobil Sasuke, Sakura tampak menyenderkan diri pada bantalan kursi, ia memejamkan mata -mengantuk. Sementara itu, kedua orang tuanya ngobrol dan sesekali mengajak Sasuke dalam perbincangan mereka.

Tempat piknik mereka, padang rumput yang luas, dikelilingi pohon-pohonan hijau dan beberapa pohon yang daunnya mulai menguning. Dikejauhan tampak gunung dengan pepohonan yang berwarna kemerahan. Warna musim gugur. Angin musim gugur berhembus membuat rumput bergoyang. Pagi menjelang siang yang cerah untuk menikmati piknik keluarga.

Sakura duduk bersebalahan dengan Mikoto sambil mengamati Sasuke dan Itachi bermain bulutangkis. Fugaku sebagai wasitnya. Shion dan kedua orang tua Sakura duduk tidak jauh dari Sakura. Inilah keluarga. Keluara seperti inilah yang diimpikan oleh Sakura.

"Sakura" panggil Mikoto. "Apa Sasuke mengatakan padamu mengenai kanker yang kuderita?" tanya Mikoto.

Sakura terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Setelah lama terdiam akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Iya" jawabnya.

"Apa karena mengetahui itu kamu menerima lamaran kami?" Mikoto tersenyum menunggu jawaban Sakura. Sakura terdiam cukup lama, apa yang harus ia jawab. Ia tak pernah menduga akan membicarakan hal itu dengan ibu mertuanya. "Apa kalian akan bercerai bila aku mati nanti?" lanjut ibu mertuanya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Bu. Aku menikahi Sasuke karena aku menginginkannya. Mana mungkin aku mau bercerai." jawab Sakura berbohong. Ia tahu dengan jelas, apabila Mikoto meninggal nanti, dia harus bercerai dari Sasuke. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan wanita lavender yang sedang hamil itu melahirkan bayinya tanpa seorang ayah. Mereka tampak saling mencintai. Tapi, betapa jahatnya membohongi wanita yang sedang sekarat itu. Wanita itu yang membuatnya bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke dan membuat mereka menikah. Membicarakan perceraian seolah-seolah mengharapkan ibu mertuanya meninggal lebih cepat. "Ibu harus hidup lebih lama" gumam Sakura.

"Aku berharap kalian akan terus bersama selamanya. Melanjutkan keturunan Uchiha. Memberi kami penerus keluarga. Apa kau mau berjanji?" Mikoto menatap Sakura dengan sorot mata berbinar-binar mengharapkan wanita muda yang sudah menjadi menantunya itu menjawab sesuai harapannya. Sakura kembali terdiam. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Janji itu berarti sebuah kebohongan bila ia mengucapkannya sekarang pada wanita paruh baya itu. Janji berarti sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa ia tepati bila menyangkut dirinya dan Sasuke. "Berjanjilah padaku, Sakura." Mikoto tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura menatap ibu mertuanya cukup lama, iapun memberikan anggukan. "Aku janji, Bu." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. 'Maafkan aku atas kebohongan ini, Bu. Maafkan aku bila nanti tidak dapat memenuhi janji ini. Maafkan aku.' Sakura membathin miris.

"Aku hampir tidak memenuhi janjiku, tapi mengetahui kau mau menerima lamaran kami, aku senang sekali. Aku pikir, aku akan mati dengan tenang." gumam Mikoto.

"Jangan membicarakan kematian, Bu. Itu membuatku takut." Sakura tampak cemas.

"Kematian adalah hal yang wajar, Sakura. Walau bagaimanapun juga semua manusia akan mengalaminya, hanya saja waktu setiap orang berbeda-beda." ujar Mikoto dengan tenang. Dan ada satu hal yang ingin kutahu darimu, Sakura."

Sakura menoleh penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa kau mencintai Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto.

**Author's side end.**

**-0-0-0-**

Chapter 7 selesai. Mungkin chapter ini agak membosankan. Tapi tujuanku memunculkan chapter ini adalah untuk memunculkan betapa baiknya hubungan kedua keluarga, Uchiha dan Haruno. Sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu nama kedua orang tua Sakura dan bagaimana rupa mereka, karena mereka belum pernah muncul dalam cerita Naruto. Tapi tidak usah khawatir, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei akan memunculkan tokoh orang tua Sakura pada movie Naruto terbaru "Road to Ninja". Sebenarnya aku ingin membaca manga-nya dulu, tapi karena koneksi lelet, sampai saat ini belum terdownload. Hiks.. T_T File sebesar 5,6 MB itu tidak terdownload? Damnit!

Pada saat membuat chapter 7 ini, aku sedang galau-galaunya mengetahui kenyataan Tobi sebenarnya adalah Obito. Aku memang sempat mengasumsikannya demikian, dilihat dari ciri-ciri Tobi yang mirip Obito, serta perasaan Hokage ke-empat dan Kakashi yang merasa kenal dengan sosok Tobi, dan yang terpenting adalah saat Kakashi menyadari Kamui-nya connected dengan jutsu yang digunakan Tobi, sudah pasti Tobi adalah Obito tapi aku tidak mengharapkannya. Aku memang menduga Tobi adalah Obito tapi tidak menyangka kalau itu benar dan justru ketika kebenaran itu terungkap di chapter 599-600, aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Saat membaca chapter 600 aku sampai berteriak-teriak "What the f**k?! Unbelieveable! Ini gak mungkin!" Terlebih Obito bekerja sama dengan Madara. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang kubaca. Lalu, alasan Obito adalah kematian Rin. Nah, hanya karena Rin? Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain.

Yahh.. beberapa temanku juga kurang bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Aku masih mengharapkan penjelasan logis dari Masashi Kishimoto-sensei tentang bagaimana Obito bisa menjadi Tobi, mari kita nantikan chapter 601. ^^a

Terima kasih kepada reviewer yang sudah menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejak. Arigatou gozaimashita.. :)

Review kalian kubalas lewat PM bagi yang menggunakan akun. Aku berharap kalian sudah membaca PM dariku. ;) chapter 7 ini mengakhiri liburan Galungan dan Kuningan-ku, jadi setelah ini aku akan kembali hidup dalam rutinitasku yang sibuk, kemungkinan akan lama meng-update chapter.

Sekali lagi terimakasih..

Path Of Destiny masih akan terus berlanjut.

Ganbare ganbare...!


	8. Chapter 8

-**PATH OF DESTINY**-

NARUTO is only belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

But, this story is belong to me. :P

Pairing SasuSaku

Selamat membaca :)

**Chapter 8: Unanswered question**

Manusia hidup dalam sebuah siklus yang pasti. Siklus yang tidak bisa dihindari. Manusia lahir sebagai bayi, tumbuh menjadi anak-anak, remaja, dewasa, menjadi tua, dan akhirnya menemui ajal. Memangnya ada manusia yang terus hidup tanpa jemputan kematian? Semua manusia pada akhirnya akan mengalami nasib yang sama, berada dalam pelukan dewa kematian. Tidak ada yang bisa menghindar dan tak ada yang selamat. Saat giliranmu tiba, dewa kematian akan berbisik padamu, bersiap-siaplah untuk mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan karena waktumu tidak banyak.

**-00-000-00-**

**Young Sakura's side**

Berkali-kali aku tak bisa menahan senyumku. Tidak mungkin bisa kutahan! Kau sudah kalah dariku Sasuke-kun. Ruang kelas, teman-teman, dan Guru Iruka menjadi saksinya.

"Senyummu itu menakutiku, Sakura." Ino tampak gugup melihatku yang tanpa henti memandanginya sambil senyum-senyum. "Kau salah makan atau sedang kena virus senyum?" lanjutnya.

Memangnya ada virus senyum? Kalau ada, aku pasti sudah terinfeksi. Dan aku tidak salah makan. Pagi ini aku sarapan oatmeal dan segelas susu yang biasa kunikmati setiap pagi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih denganmu?" ujar Ino mulai kesal. Akhirnya kutunjukkan juga selembar kertas yang membuatku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Mata Ino terbelalak. "Waw, kau dapat 100 di ulangan matematika?!" Aku mengangguk berkali-kali sambil mempertahankan senyumku. "Sejak kapan kau jadi jenius? Sehatuku nilai matematikamu selalu di bawah rata-rata, tiba-tiba saja.." Ino memotong kalimatnya lalu menyentuh keningku seperti sedang mengecek apakah aku demam atau tidak. "Suhu badanmu sepertinya normal." ujarnya.

Hei hei Ino.. aku sedang demam. Aku demam senyum. Dan aku hampir gila menahannya. "Kau tahu, Ino?" akhirnya aku berbicara.

"Apa?" sahut Ino datar. Ino kembali menunjukkan raut wajah penuh tanya. Aku sungguh menyukainya, saat dia penasaran tapi tidak menunjukkan rasa penasarannya -biasanya dia bertanya tanpa henti.

"Sasuke mendapat nilai 90!" teriakku girang.

"Benarkah?" Ino sumringah. "Kau berhasil melampauinya?" tanya Ino sedikit berteriak.

"Iya! Di kelas, hanya aku dan Shikamaru yang mendapat nilai 100!" ujarku.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Ino berubah. "Jangan lagi menyebut nama si nanas di hadapanku, Sakura!" ia merengut. Dia selalu seperti itu bila kusebutkan nama laki-laki yang sudah membuatnya patah hati, Nara Shikamaru. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Temari-senpai menampar Ino tepat disaat aku baru saja sampai di tempat janjian kami. Bahkan mereka sempat saling menjambak rambut, itu karena Ino melawan. Aku mencoba melerai mereka tapi itu malah membuatku terdorong ke belakang hingga jatuh. Aku mengaduh kesakitan, tapi justru karena itulah mereka berhenti berkelahi. Hari itu hari terakhir liburan musim panas. Seharusnya kami melewatinya dengan perasaan gembira tapi kejadian itu membuat akhir liburan kami berantakan. Ino meminta maaf padaku sambil menangis, selain itu dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun sampai saat dia membalas tamparan Temari-senpai pada Shikamaru di ruang kelasku keesokan harinya. Jadi, kejadian kemarin disebabkan oleh laki-laki pemalas itu? Oh, rupanya Ino tidak main-main dengan mengatakan 'dia baru disebut cowok' di hari pertama sekolah. Barulah hari itu dia mengakui semuanya padaku.

Sebelum liburan musim panas Ino mengajak Shikamaru pacaran dan si nanas meng-iya-kan ajakannya, bahkan mereka berkencan di hari pertama liburan. Teganya dia tidak memberitahuku! Pantas saat kuajak mengerjakan tugas musim panas dia besikeras menolak.

Shikamaru memang brengsek! Sebelum pacaran dengan Ino, ternyata dia sudah jadian dengan Temari-senpai yang beringasan itu. Entah bagaimana caranya Temari-senpai bisa mengetahui hubungan Shikamaru dan Ino. Mungkin dia punya mata-mata. Aku tidak tahu dan tak ingin tahu lagi, karena kejadian hari itu telah membuatku membenci Temari-senpai dan Shikamaru. Tapi, Ino tidak pernah membenci Shikamaru dan tak bisa membencinya.

"Aku iri padamu, Sakura" ujar Ino menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Rambut pirang Ino yang panjang tersibakkan dihembus angin. Angin musim dingin yang terlalu sejuk untuk dinikmati. Tapi, kami masih saja duduk di atap sekolah, tak pernah mengutuk tempat ini atas segala hal yang pernah terjadi. Tangisan Ino dan tangisanku.

"Kau punya cara yang unik untuk melampiaskan kebencianmu pada Sasuke, belajar dengan keras dan menyainginya. Kupikir kau tidak akan mampu." lanjut Ino seraya menerawang ke langit. Tidak ada lagi salju yang berjatuhan. Dia melirikku sedikit, menunggu komentarku.

"Kau meremehkanku" ujarku seraya menatapnya dengan ujung mataku. Itu membuatnya cekikikan.

Ino mengira aku membenci Sasuke. Aku tidak membencinya. Aku tidak bisa membencinya. Yang kulakukan saat ini adalah membuatnya mengakui keberadaanku sebagai bagian dari hidupnya. Membuatnya selalu menatapku dengan death glare saat aku berhasil mengalahkannya atau saat aku menyanggahnya. Dia tahu aku ada untuk selalu melawannya. Dan seperti yang Iruka-sensei katakan di hari saat dia kukalahkan dalam debat biologi, "Mungkin Sakura akan menjadi saingan barumu, Sasuke!" Aku tersenyum bangga mendengar kalimat itu. Sekali lagi aku melayangkan pandanganku ke arah tempat duduk Sasuke di tengah-tengah. Yep. Seperti dugaanku, dia menatapku dengan death glare. Tidak sembarangan orang bisa mendapatkan death glare darinya. Kupikir itu yang membuatku merasa keberadaanku diakui olehnya.

**Young Sakura's side end.**

**-0-0-0-**

**Sasuke's side**

"_Apa kau mencintai Sakura, Sasuke_?" pertanyaan ibu terus berputar-putar di kepalaku. Pertanyaan terakhir dari acara piknik yang sudah berlalu cukup lama itu belum juga kuberikan jawaban. Itu hanyalah pertanyaan sederhana, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Bisa saja aku berbohong. Mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai Sakura? Meski di sisi lain ibu mengetahui hubunganku dengan Hinata? Ah aku tidak ingin memikirkan ini lagi. Kubiarkan air shower deras membasahi rambutku dan sekujur tubuhku.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengusap-usapkan handuk pada rambutku yang masih masah, telpon berdering. Sebelum sempat menyerukan deringan keduanya, Sakura turun dari tangga dan mengangkatnya. "Moshi-moshi" dia menyapa si penelpon. "Shion-neechan, ada apa? Kami baru saja akan kesana" ujar Sakura. Aku terdiam di depan kamar mandi, masih dengan kesibukanku. "Ibu kenapa kak?" tanya Sakura sedikit bergumam. Sepertinya Shion sedang membicarakan tentang ibu dan dia mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan hingga Sakura tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan telepon sementara dirinya sendiri terkulai bersimpuh di sebelah meja telepon. Sejak tadi dia sudah menyadari keberadaanku. Ia menoleh kearahku dan berkata, "Sasuke, ibu..."

Aku tahu ini akan terjadi tapi tak kusangka secepat ini.

Hari itu, di akhir musim gugur.

Angin berhembus membawa kebekuan.

**-0-0-0-**

"Kami turut berduka cita, Sasuke." ujar Shikamaru mewakili teman, partner, sekaligus rival-rivalku yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya, Naruto, Neji, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, Chouji dan beberapa teman kantor.

"Hn. Terima kasih." ujarku datar. Ia menepuk pundakku lalu beralih pada kursi-kursi yang berjejer di sebelah kanan peti jenazah ibu. Disana ada ayah, Itachi, Shion dan Sakura yang menyambut mereka dengan kimono hitam sama seperti yang kukenakan. Shion tak berhenti menangis sejak tadi pagi. Tidak berbeda dengan ayah, Itachi dan Sakura, meskipun mereka menangis dalam hati. Aku tahu itu dari sorot mata mereka. Lalu, aku...

Rumah ini -tempatku dibesarkan, menjadi rumah duka. Foto ibuku yang sedang tersenyum dipasang di atas meja panjang -sebagai altar- di dekat peti jenazah dikelilingi mawar putih, bunga kesukaan ibu. Ada juga beberapa karangan bunga menghiasi meja itu. Aku menatap foto ibu berkali-kali berharap ini mimpi.

Bahkan saat memberikan penghormatan terakhir sebelum jenazah ibu dikremasi, aku masih merasa ini tidak nyata. Aku terdiam tanpa sanggup mengatakan apa-apa di depan box besi yang akan mengkremasi ibu. Dalam keheningan itu sebuah tangan meraih lengan kiriku, mencengkeram dengan kedua tangannya, aku menoleh. Itu Sakura. "Sudah saatnya." ujarnya seraya menatapku sambil berusaha tersenyum. Dia melihat kerapuhanku menghadapi kenyataan ini. Dia memapahku mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat kremasi dan membiarkan jenazah ibu dibakar. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi, tapi, haruskah sekarang?

"Daijoubu. Kalo kau ingin menangis, menangislah." bisik Sakura tanpa menoleh padaku seraya mencengkeram lenganku semakin erat. Aku menatapnya, bukan karena lenganku dibuatnya sedikit sakit, tapi karena -entah apa itu, aku merasa dekat dengannya dan begitu mengenalnya. Kutatap sorot matanya. Mungkin apa yang ia bisikkan tadi bukan untukku melainkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku meraih kedua tangannya yang masih mencengkeram lenganku dengan begitu erat. Dia menoleh seraya melonggarkan cengkeramannya. Kuraih tangan kanannya, kupindahkan cengkeramannya pada tangan kiriku, kugenggam erat tangannya yang terasa dingin. Mungkin karena pengaruh udara. Ya, dia sama rapuhnya denganku dalam situasi seperti ini. Kami sama-sama terdiam menatap box besi dimana jenazah ibu dikremasi. Terasa hawa panas keluar dari box besi itu seiring semakin panasnya kobaran api di dalamnya. Kobaran api yang hanya akan menyisakan tulang-tulang putih ibuku. Selebihnya akan tertinggal sebagai asap dan debu yang berhembus bersama angin melalui cerobong diatas box besi itu. Membawa segalanya kembali ke asalnya.

**-0-0-0-**

Hari ketujuh setelah kematian ibu, di depan _Ihai –_papan nama leluhur yang bertuliskan tanggal kematian dan _kaimyo-nama mendiang- _dengan peralatan upacara lainnya- kami mendoakan arwah ibu. Hari itu sudah memasuki musim dingin. Keluargaku masih dalam suasana berkabung. Kami yang biasanya ramai, mendadak menjadi pendiam.

Pada acara jamuan bagi para kerabat, aku duduk disebelah Itachi sambil menikmati minuman kami. Sakura dan Shion tampak sibuk membantu pelayan menyiapkan jamuan dan kadang-kadang mereka berbincang-bincang dengan kerabat yang menyapa mereka. Mereka adalah menantu Fugaku Uchiha, tentu banyak kerabat yang tertarik mengetahui mereka berdua.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini, Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya padaku, menyadarkanku dari alam pikiran.

Aku menoleh. "Rencana apa?" aku balik bertanya.

"Mengenai Sakura." jawabnya. "Apa kalian akan bercerai?" lanjutnya melontarkan pertanyaan lagi.

Aku terdiam. Aku hampir melupakan kontrak pernikahanku dengan Sakura. Mungkin karena pernikahan yang kujalani dengannya tidak seperti pasangan suami istri pada umumnya. Kami terikat hanya pada keluarga, tidak pada diri kami satu sama lain. Bisa dibilang, aku hampir tidak merasa menjadi seorang suami dan dia tidak menjadi seorang istri. Aku dan Sakura menjalani kehidupan masing-masing tanpa peduli satu sama lain. Prinsip pernikahan ini hanyalah ikatan keluarga. Ikatan keluarga? Mungkin lebih tepatnya ikatan dengan ibuku. Tapi sekarang ibuku telah tiada. Untuk apa mempertahankan pernikahan ini? Benar. Selama ini, semua berjalan sesuai perjanjian antara aku dan Sakura.

Aku masih dalam keterdiaman, memilah-milah maksud pertanyaan aniki-ku yang -entah kenapa- bertanya seolah-olah dia mengetahui sesuatu yang kurahasiakan darinya. Seperti pertanyaan terakhir ibu yang tak bisa kujawab. Apa ibu mengetahui kontrak pernikahanku dengan Sakura sehingga beliau menanyakan perasaanku pada wanita merah muda itu? Tunggu. Apa Itachi juga mengetahuinya?

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, adikku." ujar Itachi tidak sabar menunggu jawabanku.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ditanyakan dalam situasi seperti ini, Aniki?" ujarku membalikkan lagi pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Aku mengenalmu sejak lahir, menurutmu kau bisa membohongiku?" jawab Itachi. "Apa kau berencana menceraikan Sakura?" ia kembali bertanya.

Sejujurnya, pertanyaan itu bisa kujawab dengan mudah. Bisa ya bisa tidak. Jawab saja 'ya' dan lihat bagaimana reaksinya. Atau jawab 'tidak', lihat juga bagaimana reaksinya. Apa mungkin Itachi akan menerima begitu saja jawaban yang kuberikan?

Pada saat aku akan mengatakan jawabanku, Shion tiba-tiba muncul dan berbisik padaku dan Itachi. "Kalau kalian sedang membicarakan masalah yang serius, sebaiknya bicarakan nanti saja!" ujarnya terdengar panik, seolah-olah dia tahu topik yang sedang kami bicarakan. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dia ingin mengatakan bahwa Sakura sedang berada di dekat kami. Dan dia sedang mematung dengan botol sake porselin di tangannya. Sejak kapan dia disitu? Apa dia mendengarkan pembicaraanku dengan Itachi?

"Apa kau mau sake?" tanya Sakura saat aku memandanginya.

"Hn" Jawabku sambil mengangguk. Dia mendekat lalu duduk bersimpuh dihadapanku seraya menuangkan sake di cawanku.

"Kupikir..." ia mulai berkata. "...bukan saatnya untuk membicarakan masalah kita sekarang." ujarnya seraya meletakkan botol sake yang terbuat dari porselin diatas meja. Shion dan Itachi menoleh ke arah kami. Rupanya dia mendengarkan pembicaraanku dan Aniki. "Aku bermaksud membicarakannya setelah upacara 49 hari. Apa kau mau menunggu?" dia melanjutkan sambil menunduk dan sepertinya berusaha untuk tersenyum. Kupikir itu senyum yang pahit.

Baik Shion maupun Itachi mendengarkan kata-kata Sakura dengan tak percaya. Mereka memalingkan wajah, meskipun terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi aku mengerti kenapa mereka tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Entah kenapa aku merasa mengerti.

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Bukan aku yang ingin membicarakan mengenai perceraian, aniki yang tadi memancing pembicaraan itu. Tapi, percuma bila aku menjelaskan itu padanya. Dia sudah tahu pernikahan ini akan berakhir dengan perceraian, dia hanya merasa tidak pantas membicarakannya disaat keluarga sedang berkabung. Ya...dia wanita yang baik dan berpikiran dewasa. Berbeda dari gadis cengengesan yang kukenal sekelas denganku, yang selalu berusaha menyaingiku dulu. Dia sudah banyak berubah.

**Sasuke's side end.**

**-00-000-00-**

**Sakura's side**

Kehangatan tangan Sasuke sepertinya dapat menembus kulit, mengalirkannya dalam darahku dan membawanya ke wajahku. Kehangatan itu telah sampai ke dalam hatiku dan dalam detak jantungku memberikan getaran-getaran baru. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, aku terlalu menikmatinya. Tidak, jangan terbuai lagi Sakura! Sebentar lagi, tidak lama lagi, dalam sekejap mata, pria yang kau benci dan sangat kau cintai yang secara tiba-tiba berstatus sebagai suamimu akan secara tiba-tiba pula menjadi mantan suamimu. Tapi, Kamisama...biarkan aku lebih lama menikmati kehangatan tangannya.

Aku menatapnya, ya dia juga menatapku dan itu bukanlah death glare. Ada sesuatu yang tersirat dari sorot matanya. Kerapuhan. Dia sama rapuhnya denganku dalam situasi seperti ini. Dia juga bisa lemah. Aku baru tahu sekarang. Kueratkan genggaman tanganku. Kalau bisa, aku tidak ingin melepaskannya.

**-0-0-0-**

"Apa kau berencana menceraikan Sakura?" tanpa sengaja aku mendengarkan pertanyaan Itachi pada Sasuke saat melangkah mendekati mereka bermaksud menuangkan sake ke cawan mereka. Meskipun Itachi mengatakannya dengan nada pelan namun, ruang jamuan ini tidak begitu bising bagiku untuk mendengarkan percakapan orang-orang yang berada tidak jauh dariku termasuk kalimat yang baru saja kudengar dari Itachi. Aku menghentikan langkahku. Tanganku sedikit gemetar. Entahlah. Aku sudah tahu, suatu saat akan ada pembicaraan mengenai hal itu. Tapi, kupikir tidak disaat seperti ini. Baru seminggu ibu meninggal, apa pantas membicarakan perceraian? Meski begitu, aku juga ingin tahu apa jawaban Sasuke.

Tepat saat Sasuke akan mengatakan sesuatu -kemungkinan jawabannya-, Shion muncul secara tiba-tiba menerobos melalui ruang di depanku. Ia berseru pelan pada suami dan adik iparnya, "Kalau kalian sedang membicarakan masalah yang serius, sebaiknya bicarakan nanti saja!" Ia terdengar seperti mengetahui apa yang sedang dibicarakan kakak beradik di hadapannya. Ia menghentikan pembicaraan itu disaat yang tepat. Disaat aku mulai merasa takut untuk mendengarkan jawaban Sasuke. Meski aku sudah tahu jawabannya, tetap saja aku takut mendengarnya langsung dari Sasuke.

Bola mata gelap itu menatapku. Dia menyadari keberadaanku pada akhirnya.

"Apa kau mau sake?" tanyaku. Ia memandang botol sake yang terbuat dari porselin di tanganku. Lalu mengangguk. Aku duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya seraya menuangkan sake di cawannya yang sudah kosong. "Kupikir...bukan saatnya untuk membicarakan masalah kita sekarang." ujarku tanpa basa basi. Kuletakkan botol sake diatas meja kecil diantara kami. Aku menunduk memandangi kedua tanganku yang kulipat di pangkuanku seraya berkata, "Aku bermaksud membicarakannya setelah upacara 49 hari. Apa kau mau menunggu?". Aku berusaha sedikit tersenyum.

Lama. Aku menunggu jawaban Sasuke, tapi dia hanya diam. Kutatap dia. Dia juga menatapku. Tatapan mengintimidasi itu terasa seperti saat aku kalah debat Fisika di SMU -itu bukan keahlianku. Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja. Segera kupalingkan pandanganku. "Kuanggap jawabanmu 'iya'" ujarku. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat itu, ruangan itu, orang-orang di dalamnya. Setelah melewati hari ke 49, semua ini bukan lagi milikku.

**-0-0-0-**

Salju pertama turun di pertengahan Desember yang dingin. Semua orang mencari kehangatan dalam balutan jaket dan syal ditambah penutup telinga dan sarung tangan. Aku senang melihat muridku masih cukup bersemangat di musim dingin ini. Mungkin karena tidak lama lagi adalah hari natal. Mereka akan ramai membicarakan kado natal.

"Sakura, ada tamu untukmu." seru Ino menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Ibunya Kabuto." Jawab Ino seraya menoleh ke arah pintu dan muncullah seorang wanita dari baliknya. Aku segera beranjak dari meja kerjaku, mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk dengan anggukanku, dia balas mengangguk lalu duduk di sofa tamu. Aku duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa kabar, Bu?" tanyaku.

"Kabar saya baik sensei." jawabnya. "Saya dengar ibu mertua anda meninggal dunia, saya turut berduka cita" ujar wanita 30 tahunan itu. Dari mana dia tahu ibu mertuaku meninggal?

"Iya, terimakasih." jawabku.

"Mohon maaf saya mengganggu kesibukan anda, Sensei." ujarnya. "Bagaimana putra saya di sekolah, sensei? Apa Kabuto masih sering membuat masalah?" lanjutnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Berangsur-angsur nilai pelajarannya membaik. Hanya saja secara tiba-tiba dia menjadi pendiam dan sedikit penurut. Atau itu cuma perasaanku saja." ujarku sambil sedikit berpikir.

"Saya sudah memberikan pengertian padanya mengenai perceraian saya dan ayahnya. Sekarang kami sudah resmi bercerai." ia menjawab sambil menyunggingkan sedikit senyum. "Saya ingin mengatakan hal itu pada anda." lanjutnya.

"Saya menyesalkan perceraian anda." ujarku mengingat bahwa aku juga akan bercerai dari suamiku, Sasuke.

"Tidak." wanita itu berseru sedikit bersemangat. "Saya justru merasa tidak memiliki beban sekarang setelah bercerai. Ini jauh lebih baik. Kabuto juga sudah cukup memahami alasan kami bercerai." lanjutnya begitu bersemangat.

Aku hanya tersenyum menatapnya. "So ka na.." gumamku.

"Sensei, saya bermaksud membawa Kabuto pulang ke kampung halaman saya dan melanjutkan sekolahnya disana. Saya juga berencana pindah kerja ke rumah sakit kecil di desa saya. Saya ingin memulai hidup baru disana." ia berkata tegar.

Aku menatapnya, "Apa anda yakin?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk tegas. Kupikir dia sudah memantapkan pendiriannya. Aku agak menyayangkan keputusannya karena semester ini tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Saya akan sedikit lama mengurus kepindahan saya, jadi saya pikir Kabuto bisa pindah mulai semester depan, Sensei." Yep! Pernyataan itu yang kutunggu.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan mengurus kepindahannya sebelum liburan musim dingin." ujarku.

"Terimakasih, Sensei." ia berujar sambil membungkuk dalam. "Saya berharap, kami bisa melupakan kejadian-kejadian pahit di kota ini." lanjutnya.

Sudah kuduga dia akan mengatakannya. Sudah kuduga dia meninggalkan kota ini untuk melupakan segalanya disini. Itu hal klasik yang dilakukan setiap orang. Aku juga pernah melakukannya dan mungkin tak lama lagi aku akan melakukannya lagi.

**-0-0-0-**

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah berpintu geser -yang kuyakin tidak terkunci- seperti yang biasa kulakukan. Aku langsung memasuki rumah yang terbuat dari kayu itu dengan langkah ringan -terkesan seperti seseorang masuk tanpa permisi, tapi ini adalah rumahku, rumah orang tuaku lebih tepatnya. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak pulang ke rumah ini? Tidak ada yang berubah.

"Sakura?" Ibu yang baru saja masuk dari teras belakang melihatku. "Kenapa kau ada disini sementara keluargamu sedang berkabung?" ibu bertanya cemas.

Aku menaiki tangga menuju kamarku, "Kupikir, aku akan melewatkan natal disini saja, Bu" jawabku.

"Kau sudah minta izin pada suamimu?" tanya ibu sedikit berteriak.

"Sudah. Ibu tidak usah khawatir. Aku mau tidur dulu, Bu!" jawabku berteriak. Aku masuk ke kamarku yang tampak tidak berubah sama sekali dari saat terakhir kutinggalkan. Kubuka sepatuku, kutaruh tas tanganku yang berwarna krem diatas meja lalu merebahkan diri dengan masih mengenakan jaket dan syal merah. Syal merah itu kubuat saat pelajaran merajut di SMU. Tadinya syal ini akan kutaruh diam-diam di meja Sasuke, tapi terlalu banyak yang kupikirkan hingga akhirnya syal ini malah kupakai sendiri. Lagipula, inisial yang kurajut tidak jauh beda dari inisial namaku.

Aku memejamkan mata, merasakan keletihan. Teringat kembali sebuah pertanyaan Ibu yang sampai saat terakhirnya belum kujawab. _"Apa kau mencintai Sasuke?"_ Beberapa hari ini aku terus memikirkan pertanyaan itu. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Seharusnya kukatakan saja, "Ya, aku mencintai Sasuke, Bu". Tapi, apa itu akan mengubah sesuatu? Apa dengan begitu Sasuke akan mencintaiku juga? Seandainya begitu, aku ingin dia tahu perasaanku. Tapi, semudah itukah? Semakin kupikirkan, semakin aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Mungkin aku belum berubah. Aku masih sama seperti dulu. Aku hanya bisa menghindar. Aku takut mengakuinya. Aku takut menghadapi kenyataan.

**Sakura's side end.**

**-00-000-00- **

**T**

**B**

**C**

Chapter 8 akhirnya selesai juga T.T

Aku agak kurang puas dengan chapter ini. Merasa ada yang kurang. Apa ya? (O.O)a

Maaf kalau itu berpengaruh pada pembaca.

Terimakasih pada para reviewer yang sudah meninggalkan jejak. Bagi yang punya akun, review selalu kubalas lewat PM. Terimakasih sudah mereview.. :)

Fanfic Path of Destiny masih akan terus berlanjut. Mungkin tinggal 1-2 chapter lagi.

Aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya sebelum kesibukan membunuhku..!? #teriakteriakgaje

Yosh.. sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

-**PATH OF DESTINY**-

NARUTO is only belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

But, this story is belong to me. :P

Pairing SasuSaku

Selamat membaca :)

**Chapter 9: Perceraian**

Sakura duduk dengan tenang sambil menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya dengan sumpit, sementara ayahnya terus menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu ayah." ujar Sakura mulai kesal. "Tatapan ayah itu bisa membuatku tak bisa bernapas tau" lanjutnya seraya menyeruput sup miso.

Ayahnya berujar, "Dengar Sakura. Tidak mudah bagi orang tua mendengarkan anaknya akan bercerai dari suaminya disaat seseorang di keluarga itu baru saja meninggal." Sakura menghentikan aktivitas makannya. "Untuk apa kau menikahi si bungsu Uchiha kalau pada akhirnya kau ingin bercerai darinya? Apa sih yang ada dalam otakmu?!" lanjut ayah Sakura berang.

Ibu Sakura yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka, menghentikan aktivitas makannya. "Tousan, mo ii.." ujarnya cemas. "Sebaiknya kita diskusikan baik-baik." Ia berusaha menenangkan suaminya.

Sang suami tidak peduli. Ia masih ingin memarahi anak perempuannya yang sudah membuatnya hilang kesabaran. "Kita sudah membicarakannya sebelum kau memutuskan untuk menikahi pemuda itu. Aku sudah bilang agar kau menolaknya. Kau besikeras menerimanya, melakukan semuanya semaumu. Menikah semaumu, bercerai juga semaumu. Kau pikir kami mendidikmu agar kau bisa melakukan semua seenakmu!?" bentak sang ayah frustasi.

Sakura menatap ayahnya kesal. "Mo ii, Tousan!" ujarnya, ia berusaha menahan kekesalan. "Aku jadi tidak berselera makan." lanjutnya seraya beranjak.

Baru saja Sakura akan melangkah, langkahnya dicegah oleh kata-kata ayahnya. "Ayah menyetujui pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke bukan untuk mendengarkannya berakhir dalam perceraian. Katakan alasanmu!"

Sakura terdiam. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Mengatakan bahwa pernikahannya dan Sasuke hanyalah rekayasa dan bilang saja kalau Sasuke memiliki pacar yang sedang hamil. Itu alasan yang sebenarnya. Haruskah dia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Itu konyol. "Anggap saja aku mencintai orang lain." jawabnya seperti bergumam.

Ayahnya masih dapat mendengarkan jawaban itu meski begitu pelan. Disaat marah pendengaran ayahnya menjadi semakin tajam. "Sudah kubilang untuk menolak lamaran pernikahan itu. Janji apa itu yang disebutkan Mikoto? Ibu dan ayah sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Itu janji konyol yang dibuat sendiri oleh Mikoto!" Ayahnya masih terdengar marah. Tentu saja marah. Alasan perceraian Sakura tidak masuk akal baginya.

'Janji konyol?' suara hati Sakura geram. 'Memangnya apa yang ayah mengerti tentang perasaanku? Aku begitu menikmati kebersamaan dengan ibu mertuaku dan ayah bilang itu konyol? Apa sih isi kepala ayah?' Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Beranjak dari tempat yang sedang memanas itu. Padahal sedang musim dingin tapi dia merasa gerah.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu!" seru ayahnya lagi-lagi berhasil membuat langkah Sakura terhenti.

Sakura berbalik dan menatap ayahnya sambil cemberut. "Kalau ayah terus berbicara dengan nada mengintimidasi itu, aku tidak akan makan!" Sakura mengancam.

"Kau mengancam ayah?" seru ayahnya masih marah. "Kau sudah 26 tahun tapi sifatmu masih seperti 16! Merengut, merengut, merengut. Anak macam apa kau ini! Tidak menghormati orang tua." Ayahnya memalingkan wajah seraya menyeruput sup misonya. Sakura kembali duduk dan makan dalam diam. Sebenarnya dia lapar, apalagi mendengarkan kata-kata pedas dari ayahnya, itu membuatnya semakin lapar.

Sang ibu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah suaminya. Bertengkar dengan putri semata wayang mereka. Itu hal yang biasa. Dulu saat Sakura masih SMU, dia selalu mengatakan pada putri mereka agar jangan terlalu serius belajar dan jalan-jalanlah bila ada waktu. Lalu, suatu hari Sakura pulang agak larut karena jalan-jalan dengan temannya, ayahnya malah berkata jangan hanya bermain saja! Gunakan masa mudamu untuk hal-hal yang lebih berguna. Dan bla..bla..bla... Sakura selalu dibuatnya serba salah. Mereka selalu bertengkar, beradu argumen, berdebat, tapi mereka cepat baikan. Ayah dan anak ini tidak pernah berubah. Sang ibu memijit keningnya, stres.

"Ayahmu tidak benar-benar marah, Sakura" ujar ibunya saat mereka sedang berdua di dapur. Sakura mencuci piring dan mangkuk bekas makan tadi sementara sang ibu merapikan perabot bekas memasak sambil mengelap bagian dapur yang kotor.

"Aku tahu, Bu. Ayah pasti kesepian tanpa aku di rumah." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil. "Ayah pasti bermain catur sendirian ya, Bu"

"Ya.. begitulah. Kadang ibu dipaksa bermain catur dengannya padahal dia sudah tahu ibu tidak bisa. Meskipun yang bermain ibu tapi ayahmu terus memberi instruksi pada ibu untuk menjalankan bidak, kuda, benteng, dan bla bla bla sampai melindungi raja. Ayahmu benar-benar seperti orang gila." ujar sang ibu, lalu berkata lagi, "Saat ayahmu tahu Sasuke belajar bermain catur demi bisa bermain dengannya, dia pikir dia telah memiliki menantu yang cocok dengan dirinya. Meskipun kelihatannya cuek, ayahmu sangat menyukai Sasuke."

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan bahwa meskipun Sasuke adalah menantu yang sempurna bagi ayahnya, ia harus tetap mengambil keputusan bercerai darinya. "Tapi aku harus melakukan perceraian itu, Bu." ujarnya. "Salah satu orang tua murid di tempatku mengajar sudah bercerai, dan kupikir sangat disayangkan. Tapi, dia mengatakan kalau perceraian adalah jalan terbaik baginya. Kupikir aku juga harus melakukan hal yang sama, Bu" lanjut Sakura seperti bergumam.

Ibunya menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu menoleh pada Sakura. "Sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan Sasuke, Sakura? Kalau memang kau mencintai orang lain, kenapa dulu kau menerima lamaran keluarga mereka? Apa kau melakukannya demi Mikoto? Apa kau tahu dia sakit?" tanya ibunya bingung bercampur cemas.

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Itu membuat wanita di depannya menatapnya tak percaya. Benar-benar putri yang merepotkan. Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan segala sesuatu seenaknya. Ibunya menghela napas berat. "Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu, Sakura! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Membohongi Mikoto hingga akhir hayatnya?" nada suara ibunya terdengar geram.

"Tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu, Bu. Semuanya begitu rumit. Aku sendiri tidak bisa mengendalikan situasinya." Sakura berkata lemah. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakan kebenaran mengenai pernikahannya. Dia sudah menyampaikan semampunya. "Aku hanya ingin ayah dan ibu tahu apa yang terjadi dengan rumah tanggaku. Setuju atau tidak, aku akan tetap melakukannya semauku."

"Sakura" Ibunya bergumam lirih. Ia cemas. Bagaimana tidak. Pernikahan putri semata wayangnya akan hancur berantakan tidak lama lagi. Atau mungkin sebenarnya pernikahan itu tidak pernah utuh sejak awal. Sulit baginya memikirkan putri satu-satunya akan menjadi janda.

"Anak keras kepala!" tiba-tiba ayahnya muncul dan membentak Sakura. "Bu, beri aku minum!" ia beralih pada istrinya. Sang istri segera mengambilkan suaminya air. Segelas air itu habis dalam sekali tarikan napas. Ia menyodorkan gelas kosong pada istrinya. "Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah putriku. Lakukan sesukamu!"

Sakura sebenarnya takut mendengarkan kata-kata pedas dari ayahnya. Semakin marah menandakan ayahnya semakin terluka, dan itu disebabkan oleh putrinya sendiri. Kemarahan ayahnya sangat beralasan, ia tak bisa melawan. "Maafkan aku, ayah" Sakura menunduk lemah. "Aku akan menemani ayah main catur sampai larut malam." ujarnya merayu.

"Kalau begitu, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu!" sang ayah beranjak dari dapur.

Malam itu, Sakura dan ayahnya benar-benar bermain catur hingga larut malam. Ditemani tungku penghangat ruangan di dekat mereka. Sang ibu yang menunggui mereka terus mengeluh agar mereka segera tidur. Tapi keduanya begitu bersemangat. Salju di malam natal berjatuhan membuat malam itu semakin dingin. Meskipun dingin mereka berdua besikeras membuka pintu geser di teras belakang, tempat mereka beradu catur. Sakura memandangi salju yang berjatuhan. Ini mengingatkannya pada kenangan-kenangan malam natalnya bersama ayah dan ibunya.

"Dulu, kita selalu keluar jalan-jalan ditemani salju di malam natal." Ujar Sakura. "Waktu aku masih kecil, ayah selalu menggendongku di punggung dan ibu terus memperbaiki posisi topi dan syalku agar aku tetap hangat. Ibu juga selalu memakaikanku sarung tangan berwarna merah muda dengan motif hati berwarna merah gelap." lanjutnya mengenang malam natal masa kecilnya.

"Setidaknya kau mengingatnya dengan baik" ujar ayahnya dingin. Merusak kesenangan orang saja. "Setiap diajak jalan-jalan kau selalu tertidur, terpaksa aku menggendongmu di punggungku meskipun kau sangat berat. Punggungku sampai sakit. Mana ada anak perempuan semanja dirimu."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Ia menatap ayahnya, "Anak perempuan kan memang sudah sewajarnya manja, ayah." ujarnya seraya beralih ke papan catur. "Hah? Kenapa kudaku tiba-tiba hilang?"

"Kudamu sudah kalah." ujar ayahnya ketus.

"Tidak mungkin! Ayah pasti bermain curang saat aku menatap salju tadi. Kembalikan kudaku!"

"Enak saja, ayah tidak curang. Siapa suruh kau melamun."

"Hei hei ayah...!"

Ibu Sakura cekikikan melihat tingkah ayah dan anak dihadapannya. Sudah lama ia tak melihat suaminya segembira hari ini. Sudah lama ia tak melihat pertengkaran ayah dan anak ini. Sudah lama sejak putri mereka memutuskan untuk hidup terpisah.

Salju terus berjatuhan membuat malam itu semakin dingin dan dingin.

**-0-0-0-**

"Hatchuuiiii." Kiba bersin untuk ke sekian kalinya. "Sepertinya aku kena flu" ujarnya dengan suara tertahan karena hidungnya dipenuhi ingus.

"Kau seperti anak kecil" ujar Sasuke sambil meliriknya dengan ujung mata.

"Hanya tinggal kita berdua saja ya?" Kiba menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Masih ada aku juga, Kiba" sebuah suara terdengar dari sebelah kiri Kiba berhasil membuatnya merinding. Ia menoleh. Disana duduk Shino, masih dengan kacamata hitamnya.

"A-aku hampir tidak menyadari keberadaanmu." ujar Kiba gugup.

"Sebaiknya kita juga pulang." ujar Sasuke. Ia meneguk sake di cawannya hingga habis. "Kedai ini juga akan segera tutup" lanjutnya. Tempat mereka berada sekarang adalah sebuah kedai sake kecil di dekat stasiun. Sasuke datang kesana karena diajak oleh Naruto, tapi ternyata orang yang mengajaknya malah tidak datang. Dia hanya bertemu dengan Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Rock Lee. Rock Lee mabuk berat, Chouji dan Shikamaru mengantarnya pulang dan mereka tidak mengatakan akan kembali. Jadilah sekarang hanya tinggal mereka bertiga sejak kurang lebih 30 menit yang lalu.

Salju turun, membuat pemanas ruangan yang dinyalakan pemilik kedai hampir tidak terasa kehangatannya. Udara terlalu dingin untuk dilalui di luar ruangan seperti ini. Tidak heran Kiba terus bersin, dia punya hidung yang sedikit sensitif.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, setelah membayar ia menyelinap keluar dari kedai melalui kain penutup kedai yang bertuliskan nama kedai tetapi tidak jelas terbaca karena hari sudah gelap. Sudah larut malam.

Sasuke mendongak ke langit yang sudah gelap, ada beberapa butiran salju menerpa wajahnya. Ia masukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung jaket. Sebuah syal melingkar di lehernya. Kedua temannya menyusulnya keluar dari kedai.

"Segeralah pulang, Sasuke." Ujar Kiba. "Istrimu pasti menunggu. Pengantin baru sepertimu seharusnya menikmati malam natal berdua dengan istri, bukannya dengan kami."

"Istriku sedang pulang ke rumah orang tuanya" jawab Sasuke denga jujur.

Baik Kiba maupun Shino sama-sama mengangkat sebelah alis mereka. Penuh tanya. "Apa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Kiba. Shino mengangguk tanda bahwa dia memiliki pertanyaan yang sama.

"Tidak. Dia bilang dia ingin menghabiskan malam natal bersama orang tuanya. Itu saja." ujar Sasuke datar.

"Kau tidak menemaninya?" kembali Kiba bertanya dengan rasa penasaran.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Mungkin besok aku akan menjemputnya." ujarnya seraya menerawang menembus langit.

**-0-0-0-**

"Kak Sakuraaaa...!" seorang anak laki-laki berteriak sambil berlari menghampiri Sakura di teras belakang rumahnya ketika dilihatnya Sakura sedang duduk mengumpulkan kekuatan karena baru saja bangun padahal sudah hampir jam 10. Ini gara-gara ia dan ayahnya begadang main catur hingga lewat tengah malam. Sekarang seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk.

Sakura menoleh, raut wajahnya langsung berubah cerah begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang. "Konohamaru...!" teriaknya girang. Mereka menepukkan kedua tangan mereka satu sama lain. "Kapan kau datang?" tanya Sakura.

"Baru saja, Kak. Saat bibi bilang kakak pulang, aku langsung kemari." Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Kakak jarang sekali pulang. Eh Kak, ayo kita nonton anime. Ada anime baru, aku yakin kakak pasti tidak tahu."

"Anime apa?" tanya Sakura seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aahh pokoknya nyalakan dulu tivi-nya." Anak bernama Konohamaru itu segera masuk ke dalam rumah, menuju ruang keluarga dan tahu-tahu dia sudah menyalakan tivi yang menampilkan anime bergenre petualangan. Anime tentang ninja. Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan memperhatikan siaran tivi.

"Aku tahu kok anime ini. Aku bahkan hapal dengan lagu opening dan endingnya." ujar Sakura datar.

"Benarkah?" Konohamaru sumringah.

Sakura manggut-manggut sambil tersenyum bangga. "Aku punya video clip lagu openingnya, kau mau nonton?"

"Tentu saja, Kak." Konohamaru tampak bersemangat.

"Sebentar ya akan kuambilkan." Sakura beranjak ke lantai dua. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan sebuah CD di tangannya. "Aku bermaksud memberikan ini padamu nanti, tapi karena kau sudah kesini, aku berikan padamu sekarang. Sebelum itu, ayo kita bernyanyi!" teriak Sakura. Ia segera menyalakan CD video clip itu dan muncullah video yang diawali dengan petikan bas, diikuti petikan gitar dan pukulan drum secara bersamaan. Sakura dan Konohamaru begitu antusias, mereka bersiap-siap menunggu kemunculan suara vocalisnya -bermaksud ikut menyanyi.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Suara cempreng keduanya mulai menggema.__

_**Fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo  
youru wo nukeru  
nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo  
hibi wo kezuru  
**_

Sambil bernyanyi mereka melakukan gerakan-gerakan sejenis tarian secara bersamaan. Yang jelas tidak mungkin mereka mengikuti gaya vokalisnya, karena vokalisnya tidak melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh. Sang vokalis dalam video itu hanya bernyanyi sambil sesekali memetik gitarnya.

_**kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara  
todokuyo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa  
**_

Ketika meneriakkan "aa" Sakura sedikit tertawa karena suaranya tidak mencapai nada tinggi itu. Ia pun berhenti bernyanyi dan hanya memperhatikan Konohamaru sambil tertawa. Pada saat itu secara tidak sengaja ia menoleh ke arah teras belakang. Tawanya perlahan memudar. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

"Ayo nyanyi lagi, Kak." pinta Konohamaru. Tapi Sakura tidak bereaksi. Matanya tidak berhenti memandang ke arah teras. Konohamaru ikut menoleh ke arah yang sama dan tampaklah pria berambut raven memandangi mereka berdua dengan kening yang berkerut -heran.

Sakura gugup. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berpikir mungkin ia sedang berhalusinasi. "Plak!" Ia menampar pipinya sendiri. Sosok itu tidak juga hilang. Konohamaru seperti mengerti dengan situasi, ia mematikan video itu.

"S-sejak kapan kau disitu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Sasuke mendekati ruang tivi. "Tepat disaat kalian memulai gerakan-gerakan aneh sambil menyanyi." jawab Sasuke datar. "Apa kau sadar berapa umurmu?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menyalakan kembali video itu dan mengecilkan volumenya. Karena volume keras dari video itulah membuat bel yang dia tekan berkali-kali tidak mendapat respon dari dalam rumah. Terpaksa ia masuk melalui samping rumah menuju teras belakang.

Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah bertingkah seperti anak kecil di depan Sasuke, tapi bukankah dia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke akan datang dan melihat kegilaan itu? Tapi, meski begitu...meskipun Sasuke tidak datang, tidak seharusnya dia bertingkah seperti anak kecil. 'Baka, baka, baka, baka!' teriaknya dalam hati.

Konohamaru mendekati Sakura lalu berbisik, "Siapa dia Kak? Pacar kakak?" ia melirik punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan curiga.

"Bisa dibilang begitu" jawab Sakura berbisik.

"Hei, kakak yang disana!" Konohamaru memanggil Sasuke seraya menunjuknya dengan jari. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Konohamaru sambil memicingkan matanya. Sakura sedikit takut melihat mata Sasuke.

"Hentikan, Konohamaru." Sakura berbisik pada Konohamaru tapi tidak dipedulikan.

"Dengar ya...ini bukan salah Kak Sakura." ujar Konohamaru membuat Sakura terharu -ia merasa dibela. "Aku yang mengajak Kak Sakura bernyanyi. Jangan putuskan Kak Sakura hanya karena dia bertingkah seperti orang gila!" Lanjut Konohamaru pada Sasuke, sukses membuat Sasuke maupun Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis.

'Bertingkah seperti orang gila katamu? Sebenarnya kau mau membelaku atau mau menjatuhkanku sih, Konohamaru baka!' gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

'Anak kecil tahu apa. Pergi sana!' suara hati Sasuke.

"Waah..Ada Sasuke?" Ayah Sakura masuk ke rumah melalui pintu depan diikuti istrinya. "Konohamaru-kun, kakekmu mencarimu." lanjut sang ayah saat dilihatnya Konohamaru di ruangan itu.

"Iya." jawab Konohamaru, ia segera mematikan video clip Haruka Kanata milik Asian Kung-Fu Generation lalu mengeluarkan CD dari video player, tidak lupa dia memasukkannya lagi ke dalam kotak CD-nya. "Terimakasih hadiah natalnya, Kak" ujarnya pada Sakura sebelum berlari menuju teras belakang, mengambil sandalnya.

"Sebelum kalian pulang, makan sianglah dulu." Ujar ibu Sakura seraya beranjak ke dapur.

"Aku akan mandi dulu" Sakura beranjak ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Tinggal ayah dan Sasuke di ruang itu. Ada sedikit rasa aneh di hati pria setengah baya itu ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke setelah mendengar laki-laki yang notabene suami putrinya itu akan bercerai dari putrinya. Tapi beliau berusaha bersikap biasa. "Ayo, main catur" ajak ayah Sakura kemudian. Sasuke mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

**-0-0-0-**

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan menjemputku" Ujar Sakura dalam perjalanan pulang. Seperti biasa, ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hari ini kantorku libur." jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sedang menyetir. Ia ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia berkata. "Maafkan tingkah kekanak-kanakanku tadi."

"Hn..tidak apa-apa. Kau suka tipe lagu seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan setirnya.

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu lalu menjawab, "Iya. Aku suka mendengarkan soundtrack anime dan lagu-lagu bergenre rock. Ska-punk juga. Umumnya yang enak didengar."

"Aku juga." Ujar Sasuke memberi angin segar pada Sakura, setidaknya percakapan mereka tidak menjadi buntu kali ini. "Apa kau suka mendengarkan musik death-metal dan death-core?"

"Kadang-kadang. Disaat sedang ingin meluapkan kekesalan biasanya aku mendengarkan jenis musik keras seperti itu." Jawab Sakura.

"Aku juga."

"Benarkah? Kau juga bisa merasa kesal?"

"Hn.."Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Terutama saat SMU." lanjutnya. "Aku sering merasa frustasi." kali ini nada suara Sasuke agak berbeda. Sakura menelan ludah.

"Apa karena aku?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Begitulah." jawab Sasuke dengan sukses membuat Sakura gugup.

'Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan ini' suara hati Sakura menangis.

'Apa tadi aku mengatakan rasa frustasiku waktu SMU karena dia?' suara hati Sasuke, menyesali kata-kata yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Tapi sudah terlanjur dan itu tidak bohong.

Akhirnya suasana di mobil menjadi hening seperti yang lebih sering terjadi. Salju di luar sana kembali turun. Sakura memandangi salju melalui kaca mobil. Suasana natal begitu terasa. Toko-toko sebagian besar tutup. Ada beberapa pohon besar yang dihias lampu kecil berwarna-warni. Kalau saja jalanan itu dilewati malam hari pasti akan terlihat indah.

**-0-0-0-**

Seminggu setelah hari natal adalah tahun baru. Hari itu terlewat begitu saja. Tiga hari setelah upacara peringatan 49 hari meninggalnya ibu Sasuke, tepat di hari ulang tahun Sasuke 11 Januari, mereka berlima -Sasuke, Sakura, Fugaku, Itachi dan Shion- duduk di meja makan dekat dapur untuk membicarakan mengenai perceraian ditemani teh dan puding.

Fugaku tidak begitu terkejut mendengar rencana perceraian Sasuke dan Sakura. Pria setengah baya itu sudah tahu -entah itu dari Sasuke, Itachi atau Shion. Sakura tidak merasa pernah membahas mengenai perceraian dengan ayah mertuanya. Dan tidak mungkin orang tua Sakura yang memberitahunya. Fugaku menghela napas panjang, "Kalian memang sudah berencana untuk bercerai ya?" tanya Fugaku.

Sasuke dan Sakura tidak menjawab. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyayangkan keputusan untuk bercerai, tapi juga tidak bisa menunda-nunda perceraian itu. Sasuke berpikir mungkin pacar Sakura telah menunggu mereka bercerai, sementara Sakura berpikir tentang wanita lavender yang sedang hamil yang sedang menunggu Sasuke untuk menikahinya. Mereka berkutat dalam pikiran-pikiran itu tanpa berpikir untuk membicarakannya dari hati ke hati terlebih dahulu. Masalahnya adalah mereka bahkan tidak saling mencintai, untuk apa membicarakannya lagi? Dan itulah yang membuat hati Sakura terus merasa sakit. Menangis pun tidak bisa. Apa yang harus ia tangisi? Biarkan saja semua ini berlalu seperti dulu. Biarkan saja.

"Kupikir, terlalu cepat bagi kalian untuk bercerai dalam waktu dekat ini. Tunggulah sebulan lagi." Ujar Fugaku. "Sejujurnya, aku menyayangkan keputusan kalian. Aku suka Sakura menjadi menantuku." lanjutnya.

"Aku juga tidak ingin kalian bercerai." Ujar Shion.

Itachi hanya diam.

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura, seperti mengharapkan sesuatu. Berharap Sakura akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bercerai atau ada hal lain? Apa arti tatapan Sasuke itu?

"Aku..." ujar Sakura memecah keheningan. Fugaku dan Shion menahan napas saat Sakura akan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "...sudah memantapkan keinginanku untuk bercerai dari Sasuke" lanjutnya. Fugaku dan Shion menghela napas kecewa. Mereka berharap Sakura akan mengatakan bahwa dia akan memikirkan lagi keputusannya, tapi yang dikatakannya malah sebaliknya.

"Kalau begitu, sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kami lakukan. Kalian bisa mengisi formulir ini kapan saja." ujar Itachi seraya menyerahkan dua lembar kertas aplikasi perceraian. "Kuharap, satu bulan cukup bagi kalian untuk memikirkannya lagi."

Sakura dan Sasuke menerima formulir perceraian dan menatapnya dalam diam.

**-0-0-0- **

**T**

**B**

**C**

Chapter 9 selesai.. ^^'

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview..

Terimakasih bagi yang memfollow fanfic ini..

Terlebih lagi, Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya bagi yang memfavoritkan Path of Destiny..

Terimakasih banyak.. #ojigi

Path of Destiny masih akan berlanjut sedikit lagi..

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.. :)


	10. Chapter 10

-**PATH OF DESTINY**-

NARUTO is only belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

But, this story is belong to me. :P

Pairing SasuSaku

Selamat membaca :)

**Chapter 10: Wanita Lavender dan Coklat Valentine**

**Sakura's side**

Sudah beberapa kali dalam sebulan ini aku berdoa di depan nisan bertuliskan "Pemakaman Keluarga Uchiha", membawakan mawar putih untuk ibu mertuaku yang sudah bersemayam di dalam makam ini lalu mengucapkan kata-kata maaf.

"Sebentar lagi, aku akan bercerai dari Sasuke. Aku mencintainya tapi aku tidak bisa bersamanya. Maafkan aku, Bu." ucapku dalam hati sambil mencakupkan kedua tanganku. Hanya kalimat-kalimat itu yang mampu kulontarkan.

Aku melangkah pulang dari makam didampingi sepedaku. Jarak dari makam ke rumah cukup jauh dan aku hanya menggunakan sepeda? Aku heran kenapa aku meminta sepeda ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan sementara Sasuke diberikan hadiah rumah -meski rumah itu aku yang memilih- oleh orang tuanya? Mungkin karena hanya sepeda ini yang kubutuhkan. Sepeda ini begitu setia menemaniku dan mengantarku kemanapun aku pergi selama enam bulan ini. Enam bulan pernikahanku dengan Sasuke. Pernikahan yang akan segera berakhir.

Waktu sebulan yang telah dijanjikan terlewat begitu saja. Ayah, Itachi dan Shion berharap aku dan Sasuke akan membicarakan lagi mengenai nasib pernikahan kami, tapi percuma saja. Baik aku dan Sasuke sudah memantapkan diri untuk bercerai. Wanita lavender itu pasti sudah hamil besar sekarang. Anehnya, dia seperti tidak keberatan Sasuke menikahiku. Apa dia merasa cukup hanya dengan memiliki anak dari Sasuke? Huh, kalau aku di posisinya mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Kuparkir sepedaku di garasi, lalu melangkah menuju pintu depan. Langkahku terhenti. Oh Tuhan, cobaan apalagi ini? Apa yang dilakukan wanita ini di depan rumahku? Ingin rasanya berbalik dan mungkin akan bersembunyi -entah dimana- hingga wanita yang sedang hamil besar itu meninggalkan rumahku. Apa dia mencari Sasuke? Wanita lavender yang baru saja kupikirkan kini berdiri di depan rumahku dan menyadari kedatanganku. Ia tersenyum menyapaku.

"Kupikir tidak ada orang, rupanya kau baru pulang kerja?" tanya wanita berambut ungu itu seraya tersenyum lembut.

Aku masih belum dapat menguasai diriku, melihatnya secara tiba-tiba rasanya seperti baru saja disetrum listrik bertegangan tinggi. Kalau bisa, aku ingin segera berlari menjauh dari sini. Kalau bisa, aku ingin tidak terlihat untuk saat ini. Kalau saja bisa, aku ingin bersembunyi. Dia tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, sepertinya dia menunggu jawabanku.

"I-iya" jawabku gugup.

"Sasuke-kun tidak tahu aku kesini, aku hanya ingin berkunjung" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Lagi-lagi, bagaimana dia bisa tersenyum dengan begitu tulus terhadapku? Itu membuatku sedih dan sakit. "Boleh aku masuk?" Tanyanya. Aku terlalu asyik dengan pikiranku sampai lupa mempersilakannya masuk.

"Tentu saja" jawabku. Kuambil kunci rumah dari dalam tas lalu membuka pintu. Aku mempersilakannya masuk duluan, aku mengikutinya. Dia memandang ke sekeliling rumah sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin dia masih bisa mempertahankan senyum disaat seperti ini. Aku saja sudah tidak tahu bagaimana tampangku. Jantungku berdebar-debar tidak karuan dan tubuhku sedikit gemetar.

"Jadi benar ya..rumah ini mungil" ujarnya bergumam dan itu berhasil membuatku semakin gugup. Setiap kata yang terucap dari bibirnya membuatku begitu gugup. Kami masuk ke dalam rumah. "Boleh aku berkeliling?" pintanya. Aku langsung mengangguk mengizinkan.

Aku menaruh tasku diatas meja makan lalu kulangkahkan kakiku ke dapur mengambil segelas air putih yang dengan segera kuteguk hingga habis. Aku tidak bisa tenang. Aku masih belum bisa menguasai diriku sepenuhnya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam di dapur, berusaha menghindari berbagai pertanyaan dari wanita itu bila aku menemaninya berkeliling rumah. Biarkan dia melakukannya sendiri. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli.

"Aku ingin minum jus kalau ada." suara wanita itu menyadarkanku lagi dari alam pikiranku. Aku segera berbalik dan tampaklah dia sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan.

"Hanya ada jus kalengan, apa kau tidak keberatan?" ujarku menawarkan. Dia mengangguk. Kuambilkan dia sekaleng jus bergambar jeruk dari dalam lemari pendingin. Kusodorkan padanya. Dia mengambilnya lalu membuka kalengnya dan meneguk isinya sedikit. Dia sama sekali tidak gugup. Tidak seperti yang kurasakan.

"Besok hari valentine, mau tidak menemaniku membuat coklat?" lagi-lagi dia memintaku melakukan sesuatu. Menemaninya membuat coklat untuk valentine lalu coklat itu akan dia berikan pada Sasuke. Dia meminta bantuanku? Apa dia mau membunuhku dengan sikap manis itu? "Kudengar kue yang kau buat sangat disukai bibi Mikoto, sebenarnya itu membuatku iri." lanjut wanita itu.

Dia menyebut ibu 'bibi Mikoto'? Dia sudah mengenal ibu? Dia iri denganku karena membuat ibu menyukai kue buatanku. Aku justru lebih iri lagi padanya. Dia mendapatkan hati Sasuke yang tidak pernah kudapatkan. Seharusnya itu sudah impas. Lalu untuk apa dia datang kemari? Ini membuatku gila.

"Coklat apa yang biasanya kau buat untuk hadiah valentine, Sakura-san?" dia bertanya setelah aku terdiam begitu lama.

"Aku hanya pernah membuatnya sekali. Biasanya cuma beli" jawabku jujur. Itu benar. Selama ini hanya satu kali saja dalam hidupku aku membuat coklat valentine. Itu waktu kelas I SMU. Tapi, coklat valentine itu akhirnya malah kumakan sendiri setelah -lagi-lagi- gagal memberikannya secara diam-diam pada Sasuke. Aku memakan coklat itu sambil menangis karena merasa benar-benar tidak berarti. Semua yang kubuat untuk Sasuke, berakhir untuk diriku sendiri. Sasuke tidak pernah sekali pun khawatir apakah dia akan mendapat kado natal di hari natal, atau apakah dia akan mendapat coklat di hari valentine. Tidak pernah sama sekali karena dia selalu mendapatkannya dari begitu banyak gadis di sekolah. Kudengar, bahkan waktu SMP pun dia sangat populer.

Setiap akan memberikan sesuatu padanya, pikiran-pikiranku selalu berhasil mempermainkanku. Memikirkan bahwa Sasuke hanya akan menganggap coklat yang sudah kubuat dengan susah payah sebagai coklat buatan pabrik dan akan membagikannya pada teman-temannya membuatku frustasi. Daripada coklat itu dinikmati orang lain, lebih baik kunikmati sendiri. Dan aku menyesal setelah memakannya. Seharusnya kuberikan saja pada Sasuke dan membiarkan siapapun memakannya karena rasanya pahit. Apa karena hatiku sedang sedih makanya coklat itu rasanya jadi pahit? Aku benar-benar menyesal waktu itu. Sejak itu aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk membuat coklat valentine lagi. Apakah aku harus menceritakan pengalaman konyol itu pada wanita lavender ini?

Aku menatapnya sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Jadi bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Kamu sama sekali tidak pernah membuat coklat valentine untuk Sasuke?" wanita itu menjawabku dengan pertanyaan. Aku menggeleng. "Padahal aku selalu membuatkannya setiap tahun" lanjutnya sedikit kecewa.

Aku tersenyum kaku.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita membuatkan coklat valentine untuknya. Sasuke-kun pasti senang." tawar wanita itu sumringah.

Aku masih bertahan dengan senyuman kaku yang kini bertambah dengan terangkatnya sebelah alisku. Sebenarnya apa sih mau orang ini? Dia mau memamerkan kedekatannya dengan Sasuke atau apa?

"Baiklah." jawabku.

Kebetulan coklat batangan yang akan kugunakan untuk membuat kue kering masih belum terpakai. Coklat bubuk juga masih ada. Tapi dia sudah membawa bahan-bahannya sendiri. Aku menunggunya memberitahuku apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya setelah mengeluarkan seluruh isi lemari penyimpanan bahan makananku.

"Pertama, lelehkan dulu coklatnya" ujar wanita lavender itu sambil tersenyum. Aku segera mengambil coklat batangan lalu mulai mengiris-irisnya dengan pisau. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik." ujarnya memujiku. Kalau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik bukankah percuma kudapatkan nilai A di pelajaran PKK. Nilai A yang kudapat tidak serta merta jatuh langit lho.

Setelah melontarkan pujian padaku, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong kertas yang dia bawa tadi. Itu cetakan berbentuk hati. Ia menaruhnya diatas meja, lalu mengeluarkan lagi sesuatu berbentuk batangan -sepertinya itu white chocolate. Ia melihat kegiatanku sudah hampir selesai, ia beranjak menuju kompor, meletakkan panci berisi air diatasnya lalu memanaskannya. Kurasa itu untuk melelehkan coklat yang sudah kuiris.

"Lelehkan coklatnya disana." ujarnya menunjuk ke panci yang tadi ia panaskan. Aku mengangguk. Segera kulakukan seperti yang dikatakannya. Kutaruh mangkuk aluminium diatas panci yang airnya sudah mendidih, kukecilkan apinya lalu kumasukkan irisan coklat kedalam mangkuk. Perlahan-lahan coklatnya meleleh. Aku mengaduknya.

"Saat kudengar Sasuke-kun akan menikah..." wanita lavender itu berujar. "...aku benar-benar kaget. Kupikir, wanita seperti apa yang akan dia nikahi. Sudah lama aku ingin berkunjung tapi Sasuke melarangku. Makanya sekarang aku datang diam-diam. Setelah bertemu denganmu, aku tahu kau baik dan terampil membuat kue. Aku merasa lega Sasuke menikahi wanita sepertimu" ujarnya. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja kata-kata itu menyakitiku. "Kudengar kalian akan bercerai. Benar-benar disayangkan." lanjutnya seperti bergumam.

"Itu benar." jawabku sambil menoleh dan menunjukkan sedikit senyum. Senyum yang kupaksakan.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Ia menoleh padaku. Aku menggeleng, lalu kembali pada kegiatanku. Dia bertanya kenapa? Dia menanyakan alasanku bercerai dari Sasuke? Konyol. Tentu saja perceraianku dengan Sasuke karena pernikahan kami hanyalah kontrak! Terlebih lagi Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih yang sedang hamil, kau. Kau pikir setelah mengetahui semua itu aku masih bisa mempertahankan pernikahanku dengannya? Oh ini konyol! Bagaimana caramu tersenyum dengan begitu manis padaku? Ini semua salahku karena telah membiarkan diriku terjebak disini. Ibu -mertua- pasti akan mengerti hubunganmu dengan Sasuke dan tidak perlu menepati janjinya pada ibuku karena orang tuaku sudah mengatakan bahwa perjanjian itu tidak penting. Lalu, kenapa Sasuke tidak mengungkap hubungannya dengan wanita lavender ini? Hhaaaahh... memikirkan semua ini membuatku gila! Kurasa aku sudah gila sekarang!

"Apa ada orang lain?" wanita lavender itu bertanya lagi. Kenapa aku selalu menyebutnya wanita lavender? Yep, karena aku tidak ingat namanya. Bagus Sakura, bahkan nama wanita yang akan menggantikan posisimu sebagai istri suamimu pun kau tidak tau. Dia sainganmu Sakura! Katakan kalau satu-satunya pria yang ada didalam hatimu adalah Sasuke, hanya Sasuke! Katakan itu padanya! Dan masalahmu selesai. Sasuke menjadi milikmu dan wanita itu...apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

"Iya" akhirnya jawabanku keluar dari mulutku. Jawaban yang tepat untuk saat yang tepat. Dan ini menyakitiku.

"Maaf, aku terlalu lancang." ujarnya penuh penyesalan.

"Daijoubu." jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya. Setelah itu dia tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi. Kami akhirnya hanya ngobrol ringan mengenai masakan. Aku cukup menyukainya karena dia pintar memasak. Dia mampu membuat coklat valentine jauh lebih baik dariku. Itu membuatku sedikit cemburu. Sedikit? Baiklah kuakui, aku sangat cemburu dan sangat iri padanya. Kami membuat dua buah coklat berukuran sedang, dia memintaku menghias salah satunya -dengan coklat putih leleh-, mengisinya dengan nama Sasuke -inisiatifku sendiri- sementara dia menghias yang satunya lagi. Entah apa yang dia buat diatas coklat itu. Aku tidak sempat melihatnya karena dia buru-buru membungkusnya. Aku juga membungkus coklat yang kuhias.

"Aku rasa aku harus segera pulang. Ini untukmu." ujarnya seraya menyodorkan coklat yang dia hias tadi padaku.

"Apa ini untuk Sasuke?" tanyaku.

Dia mengeleng. "Untukmu." jawabnya. Aku menerimanya dalam diam. "Aku pulang dulu, Sakura-san. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri menemaniku memasak. Sebenarnya aku hanya mencari alasan agar bisa ngobrol denganmu. Lain kali kita ngobrol lagi ya." ujarnya sambil tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan rumah. Aku membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Iya." ujarku bergumam. Aku memandanginya melangkah dengan pelan menuruni undakan di depan rumah sambil memegang perutnya. Aku terus memandanginya, memandanginya hingga akhirnya dia menghilang dari pandanganku. Hari sudah gelap dan aku merasa sedikit frustasi mendapat kunjungan mendadak dari wanita lavender itu. Kupandangi coklat yang ia berikan padaku. Kenapa dia memberikannya padaku? Dia membungkusnya dengan begitu rapi. Kupikir, dia seharusnya memberikan ini untuk Sasuke.

**-00-00-00-**

Valentine tiba. Valentine, valentine, valentine. Pagi ini suasananya begitu berbeda. Semua orang bergembira. Semua orang -tidak termasuk aku. Yah, tapi aku turut gembira untuk orang lain. Bahkan anak-anak SD pun ribut membicarakan coklat valentine. Anak perempuan meributkan apakah dia akan memberikan coklat valentine pada anak laki-laki yang dia sukai, sementara anak laki-laki meributkan apakah anak perempuan yang dia sukai akan memberikannya coklat valentine atau hari ini akan dia lewatkan tanpa coklat sama sekali. Itu hal lumrah. Bahkan orang dewasa pun meributkan hal yang sama. Budaya valentine ini begitu mendarah daging.

"Haaahhh.. sayang sekali aku tidak bisa memberikan coklat valentine ini untuk Sai!" teriak Ino sambil menggebrak meja. Itu membuatku kaget.

"Kenapa Ino?" tanyaku seraya meliriknya dengan ujung mataku. Tangan kiriku masih menopang dagu sementara tangan kananku sedang memegang ponsel, baru saja akan mengetik e-mail ucapan valentine untuk ayah saat sebuah pikiran terlintas di kepalaku. Apakah perlu mengirimkan ucapan valentine untuk ayah mertuaku dan Itachi? Untuk Itachi sebaiknya tidak karena dia pasti mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar ucapan valentine dari Shion. Untuk ayah mertuaku, yep, aku juga akan mengirimkan ucapan untuk ayah mertuaku. Tunggu, untuk Gaara? Perlu tidak ya? Sejak dia kembali, aku baru bertemu dengannya satu kali. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia sudah punya pacar atau belum. Kalau belum mungkin aku akan kembali lagi padanya setelah bercerai dari Sasuke. Oh betapa jahatnya pikiranku yang satu ini. Tidak. Tidak boleh Sakura. Kau tidak boleh mempermainkan perasaan Gaara. Dia sudah berusaha dengan keras untuk melupakanmu, biarkan dia bebas dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Jadi? Setelah bercerai dari Sasuke, aku akan kembali lagi pada kehidupanku yang dulu? Kehidupan yang sibuk dan tenang? Atau lebih tepatnya kehidupanku yang sedikit monoton dan membosankan. Memikirkan itu membuatku ingin menangis.

Kemarin aku sudah mengisi formulir perceraian tapi setiap kali akan menempelkan stempel di atas namaku, tanganku seketika menjadi lemas. Aku tidak ingin bercerai. Tidak ada seorang istri yang benar-benar menginginkan perceraian dari suami yang dicintainya. Tidak ada. Titik.

"Sai berangkat ke luar kota tadi pagi tanpa memberitahuku, Sakura." jawab Ino. "Aku belum sempat memberikan coklat valentine buatanku padanya." Ino mendesah seraya menghempaskan dirinya di kursi.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanyaku sedikit tidak percaya. Ino yang biasanya tidak peduli pada hari valentine membuat coklat valentine sendiri? Buatannya sendiri? Untuk Sai? Coba kuingat-ingat apa yang dulu dia katakan padaku saat kuajak dia membuat coklat valentine.

_"Untuk apa? Paling-paling Sasuke-mu tersayang akan memberikan coklat buatanmu untuk __orang lain, atau lebih buruknya lagi dia akan melemparnya begitu saja. Tidak ada bedanya dengan si Nanas. Kalau aku memberikan coklat valentine padanya, dia pasti langsung melemparnya ke wajahku. Jadi untuk apa kubuatkan dia coklat valentine dengan usaha kerasku."_ itu yang dia katakan hampir 10 tahun yang lalu. Aku berakhir dengan membuat coklat valentine sendirian, itupun rasanya pahit.

"Sai beda, Sakura." ujar Ino -yang sepertinya merasakan sendiri aura 'tak percaya' yang kupancarkan-.

"Memangnya apa yang berbeda dari Sai?" tanyaku masih dengan lirikan ujung mataku.

"Dia baik dan meskipun dia sedikit -ralat- sangat menyebalkan, aku sedikit menyukainya. Setidaknya aku mulai menyukainya." ujar Ino membela diri.

Aku memutar bola mataku. Ino selalu termakan omongannya sendiri. Akhirnya dia akan mengarang bebas untuk membela diri. Dasar Ino.

Ponselku berdering. Ada email masuk. Disaat yang sama ponsel Ino juga berdering. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Itu email dari Tenten. Bunyinya: "Aku patah hati, sepulang kerja temani aku minum". Aku melirik Ino. "Kau juga dapat email dari Tenten?" tanyaku.

"Humm, ada apa lagi dengan bocah itu ya?"

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-Sensei, Gai-Sensei, bahkan Shizune-Sensei, pengurus ruang kesehatan, ikut dalam acaraku dan Ino menghidur Tenten. Aku hanya bisa memijit keningku sementara mereka dengan asyiknya berkaraoke-ria. Lalu, orang yang bermaksud kami hibur, Tenten, justru tidak muncul bahkan setelah sejam kami menunggunya. Kuteguk habis sake ditanganku.

"Ada apa sih dengan Tenten, dia yang mengajak kita kemari tapi kenapa dia belum muncul juga sampai sekarang?" umpatku geram. Lagi-lagi kuteguk secawan sake.

"Entahlah. Aku sudah menghubunginya tapi tidak ada jawaban!" jawab Ino sedikit berteriak karena baru saja sebuah lagu diputar lagi oleh Gai-Sensei. Lagu dengan musik yang sedikit keras. Pantas Tenten mengajak janjian di tempat seperti ini. Karaoke memang tempat yang tepat bagi orang-orang patah hati.

"Kaka-Sensei, jangan sampai kau mabuk. Nanti bisa dimarahai Anko-Senpai lhoo" ujarku memperingatkan Kakashi. Ia sudah menghabiskan sebotol sake.

"Istriku sedang marah, Sakura-chan." ujar Kakashi-Sensei disela-sela kesadarannya. Kurasa dia sudah agak mabuk. Diteguknya lagi isi botol sake ditangannya. "Aku bingung bagaimana menghadapi istriku. Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa maunya. Ayo Sakura, kita bersulang." ia menuangkan sake di cawanku. "Ino kau ikut juga." ia juga menuangkan sake di cawan Ino. Lalu beralih ke cawan Shisune-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei, sementara Gai-Sensei sedang asyik bernyanyi dengan suara yang agak sumbang.

Anko-senpai dan Kakashi-sensei menikah sekitar 2 tahun lalu. Kurasa, pernikahan mereka mendapat banyak cobaan. Masalahnya, pernikahan mereka karena dijodohkan orang tua. Entahlah apakah akhirnya mereka saling mencintai atau tidak. Aku berharap pernikahan mereka tidak berakhir seperti pernikahanku.

"Kampaiiiii" kami bersulang. Entah kenapa Ino tidak ikut minum bersama kami. Dia hanya minum secawan sake. Sementara aku...etto...sudah berapa cawan yang kuminum? Lupakan. Aku akan menikmati malam ini dengan minum sepuasnya.

**Sakura's side end.**

**-00-00-00-**

**Author's side**

"Maafkan suamiku sudah merepotkanmu, Ino-chan" ujar Anko, istri Kakashi. Ia datang menjemput Kakashi setelah mendengar dari Ino bahwa Kakashi sedang mabuk berat di karaoke. "Apa perlu kubantu mengantarkan Sakura-chan pulang, Ino?" tawar Anko.

"Tidak, senpai. Aku akan menghubungi suaminya. Bukankah kau cukup berat membawa Kakashi-sensei." jawab Ino.

"Iya sih, kalau begitu kami duluan ya.." ujar Anko seraya memapah suaminya yang kurus itu keluar dari ruang karaoke meninggalkan Ino berdua saja dengan Sakura yang sedang bernyanyi tanpa peduli suaranya tidak karuan. Gai-Sensei dan Kurenai-Sensei yang tidak mabuk sudah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu mengantarkan Shisune-sensei yang mabuk berat. Lalu, dimana Tenten? Padahal dia yang membuat janji tapi dia tidak datang. Ino memijit keningnya. Apa jadinya bila dirinya juga ikut-ikutan mabuk?

Ino melirik tas krem Sakura. Dia berpikir untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Beberapa saat dia sempat berpikir untuk mengurungkan niatnya, tapi kemudian dilihatnya lagi tingkah gila Sakura. Ia tidak bisa menghadapinya sendirian. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponsel Sakura, lalu mencari nama seperti "Koi", "Honey", "Love" atau "My Husband" di kontaknya. Tapi tidak ia temukan. "Jangan bilang kau menggunakan kata "Sex" untuk nama suamimu di ponsel ya Sakura!" umpat Ino tidak sabaran. Tidak. Bukan koi, honey, love, my husband, my love, sex atau my sex, bukan semua itu. Lalu dia menyebut suaminya apa? Ino mengingat-ingat kata apa yang kira-kira disukai Sakura. Sambil mengingat ia mencari namanya sendiri. Ia memanggil ponsel sakura dengan ponselnya dan muncullah namanya. "Lovely Ino"? Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu tertawa pelan. Ia mulai berpikir untuk mengganti "Si Jidat Lebar" di ponselnya menjadi "Lovely Sakura".

Di ponsel Sakura tidak ada nama Lovely Sasuke. Ia belum juga mendapatkan nama panggilan untuk Sasuke. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah pikiran di kepalanya. "Uso!" ujar Ino seraya mengetik nama yang sedang ia pikirkan. Matanya terbelalak ketika menemukan nama itu. "Apa sih yang kau pikirkan Sakura?!" gerutu Ino. Ia mencekik leher Sakura yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya sambil minum sake. Yang dicekik tidak peduli. "Bisa-bisanya kau memberiku nama Lovely Ino sementara suamimu kau beri nama Uchiha Sasuke di ponselmu?!" Ino geram. Ia geram pada dirinya sendiri karena berpikir terlalu jauh tentang nama panggilan untuk Sasuke.

Ino segera menekan tombol hijau di ponsel Sakura.

Sasuke sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya -minus Naruto dan Neji- di kedai ramen Ichiraku saat nomor Sakura memanggilnya. "Haruno Sakura" nama si pemanggil di ponselnya.

"Pik" ia menekan tombol hijau. Baru saja dia akan mengatakan sesuatu, si pemanggil berhasil mencegahnya.

"Moshi-moshi, aku Ino temannya Sakura." ujar Ino. "Sakura sedang mabuk berat. Apa kau bisa menjemputnya? Di karaoke Rabu-Rabu ruang nomor 3. Iya. Aku akan menunggu."

"Pik" Ino menutup telepon. Lalu mengembalikan ponsel Sakura ke dalam Tasnya.

Sasuke memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Aku pulang duluan." ujarnya seraya beranjak. Teman-temannya memandanginya.

"Oi, kau mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ada urusan. Aku harus segera pergi" ujar Sasuke datar. Ia pun melangkah keluar dari kedai. Diikuti tatapan mata teman-temannya.

"Apa yang menelpon tadi istrinya?" tanya Kiba entah pada siapa.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan menikah dengan pria seperti itu~" Rock Lee menangis dipojokan sambil memakan ramennya.

**-000-**

Ino duduk sambil memandangi tingkah gila Sakura dengan tatapan kosong, ia pasrah. Kalau sudah mabuk, Sakura menjadi egois, manja, keras kepala, gila, kekanak-kanakan, semua sifat aslinya keluar. Ia hanya membiarkan sahabatnya itu melakukan apapun sesukanya. Bahkan ketika Sakura mempermainkan rambutnya, ia masih duduk dengan tenang. Ia berpikir, pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat membenani Sakura hingga ia minum begitu banyak dan mabuk berat. "Kali ini kau kumaafkan, Sakura" gumamnya.

"Bruukkk..!" Sakura ambruk di atas sofa di sebelah Ino.

"Ino~ apa kau tahu~ hik~ apa kau tahu~ hik... Aku~ aku~ akan segera bercerai.." ujar Sakura di sela-sela cegukannya. Ia tertawa diakhir kalimatnya. "Wanita berambut lavender itu~ hik~ dia adalah sainganku hiks~" cegukannya berubah menjadi isakan. "Aku tidak bisa menyainginya, Ino~ hik~ Apa yang harus kulakukan~?" Sakura seolah-olah menangis tapi sesaat kemudian dia tertawa.

"Perceraian dan wanita lavender? Kau dan Sasuke akan bercerai?" Tanya Ino.

"I~ya~ aku akan menyingkir dari kehidupan Sasuke.." ia mengambil cawan sake. "Lho? Sudah kosong~hik, ka~pan aku meminumnya~? Ino, ayo pesan sake lagi~hik~ aku mau minum~"

"Kau sudah mabuk. Jangan minum lagi, Sakura."

"Aku tidak mabuk~ lihat~ aku sadar kok~"

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sasuke masuk ke ruangan itu disaat Sakura merengek-rengek minta sake. Ino dan Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Lho~ Sa~su~ke~kun~" Ujar Sakura seraya menghampiri Sasuke dengan langkah gontai. "Sasuke-kun yang kucintai~ suamiku yang sangat~ sangat kuncintai~" Ia memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkap Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Dia hanya bisa berbengong-ria. 'Dia menyebutku Sasuke-kun?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ino~ kau lihat~ Sasuke-kun~ menjemputku~ Sasuke-kun~yang sangat kucintai~ akhirnya datang~" ujar Sakura tidak karuan lalu tertawa.

"Hei Sakura jangan bicara sembarangan!" teriak Ino. 'Matilah kau Sakura, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya' umpat Ino dalam hati. 'Meskipun kau mengatakannya dalam keadaan mabuk. Apa kau lupa, orang bilang saat mabuk seseorang berkata jauh lebih jujur.' Ino hanya tersenyum gugup melihat reaksi Sasuke.

"Naiklah ke punggungku" Ujar Sasuke pada Sakura. Ia sedikit membungkuk.

Dengan senang hati Sakura naik ke punggung Sasuke. "Tasku masih di sofa." ujar Sakura memanja. Ino mengambilkan tasnya dengan segera. "Sepatuku juga!" Ino dengan cekatan mengambil dan menyerahkan sepatunya pada Sasuke.

"Maaf, sudah merepotkanmu, Ino." ujar Sasuke membungkuk sedikit pada Ino sebagai ungkapan penyesalan.

"Tolong segera bawa dia pulang. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya mengatakan yang tidak-tidak" Ujar Ino sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga akan pulang sekarang"

Dalam perjalanan menuju parkiran, Sasuke berjalan dengan perlahan sambil menggendong Sakura di punggungnya. Orang mabuk menjadi lebih berat dari biasanya. Meskipun dia tidak terbiasa menggendong Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura lemah dengan nada sedikit manja. Matanya terpejam, ia tampak begitu nyaman berada di punggung Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Hn, benarkah?"

"Kau pasti tidak tahu, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu."

"Kapan"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak"

"Kau benar-benar payah! Baka! Kau sungguh tidak punya hati! Aku benci padamu!"

"Hn"

Air mata mengalir dari ujung mata Sakura. "Hiks..Aku menyesal menerima lamaran pernikahan ini. Aku menyesal membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam hidupku lagi. Aku seperti baru saja memakan coklat valentine yang pahit seperti saat SMU. Hehehe" Sakura terkekeh dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Sasuke terdiam. Langkahnya terhenti. Ia memperbaiki posisi Sakura, lalu melangkah lagi. "Aku lelah sekali dengan kehidupanku. Menjalani hidup bersamamu membuatku bahagia walaupun cuma sejenak" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum dalam ketidaksadarannya. "Aku...mencintaimu...Sasuke-kun..."

**Author's side end.**

**-00-00-00-**

Chapter 10 selesai. Ternyata harus tambah chapter lagi.. T.T

Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana orang mabuk. Mohon maaf ya kalau tidak seperti yang sebenarnya.. :(

Aku sedang ngebut menyelesaikan chapter-chapter akhir Path of Destiny..

Sedikit lagi..

Mo Sukoshi...

Ganbare ganbare...

Terimakasih kepada pembaca dan reviewer yang sudah mengikuti sampai chapter ini..

Aku sedikit besar kepala saat membaca review yang mengatakan fanfic-ku bagus. Hehe #tertawajahil

Arigatou Gozaimashita... #ojigi

Path of Destiny masih akan berlanjut, sedikit lagi.. :)


	11. Chapter 11

-**PATH OF DESTINY**-

NARUTO is only belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

But, this story is mine. :P

Pairing SasuSaku

Selamat membaca :)

**Chapter 11: Path Of Destiny**

**Sakura's side**

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku. Kepalaku terasa berat seolah-olah ada batu di setiap sisinya. "Itai..." rintihku sambil memegang kepala. Aku berusaha bangun dengan sekuat tenaga. Ada apa denganku? Rasanya sekujur tubuhku kesakitan, terlebih kepalaku. Aku duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Aku merasa baru saja bangun dari mimpi yang indah. Memimpikan digendong di punggung Sasuke sambil mengatakan sesuatu, tapi apa yang kukatakan? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?

Hm? Aku masih pake baju kerja? Ah! Semalam aku pergi ke karaoke Rabu-Rabu untuk mendengarkan curhatan Tenten tapi dia tidak datang dan aku malah minum karena kesal. Aku bersulang dengan Kaka-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Shizune-sensei dan Ino. Selebihnya aku tidak ingat. Mungkin aku mabuk. Sepertinya semalam aku minum banyak sake. "Hahhh," kurebahkan kembali tubuhku di ranjang lalu kurentangkan kedua tanganku. Kupejamkan mata. Pasti Ino yang mengantarku pulang. Teganya dia tidak menggantikan bajuku dengan piyama. Awas kau Ino!

Aku bangkit dari acara rebahanku lalu meraih ponsel dari dalam tas tangan krem yang terletak di atas meja disebelah tempat tidur. "Hn?" kutatap layar ponsel yang menyala, ada dua buah pesan. Satu pesan dari Tenten, waktu pengirimannya tengah malam tadi. Kubuka pesan itu.

"_Gomen ne, Sakura. Gara-gara diundang makan malam oleh Neji, aku lupa janji dengan kau dan Ino. Gomen. Lain kali aku traktir kalian sebagai ucapan maafku. Tenten_."

Oh, bagus sekali Tenten. Kau membiarkan temanmu terlantar, kau melupakan janji dengan temanmu, kau tega membuat temanmu menunggumu hanya demi seorang laki-laki? Setidaknya kau cukup jujur mengakuinya.

Kuhela napasku berat. Sejak kapan Tenten yang biasanya cuek soal laki-laki menjadi begitu terobsesi? Baik, lupakan Haruno Sakura. Biarkan temanmu yang tomboy itu berkembang. Dia sudah dewasa dan butuh laki-laki sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Kubuka pesan kedua. Dari Ino. "_Hubungi aku begitu kau bangun!_" Kuangkat sebelah alisku. Bagus kau memintanya. Tanpa kau minta pun aku akan segera menghubungimu, Ino!

Kutekan tombol hijau di ponselku begitu menemukan nama Ino. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ino untuk mengangkat panggilan dariku. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Sakura!" ujar Ino membuatku sedikit terkejut. Ada apa dengannya? Suara kerasnya di ponsel membuat kepalaku semakin sakit.

"Ada apa, Ino? Kepalaku sakit sekali sekarang." ujarku ragu.

"Yah, itu karena kau minum banyak sake dan mabuk berat semalam." ujar Ino. "Apa Sasuke sudah berangkat kerja?" tanya Ino. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, bertanya-tanya kenapa Ino menanyakan tentang suamiku pagi-pagi begini. Aku beranjak menuju jendela dan mendongak ke garasi.

"Hari apa sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Sabtu."

"Kurasa dia tidak kerja hari ini, mobilnya masih ada." ujarku sambil sedikit berpikir. Tidak biasanya Sasuke masih di rumah. Kusempatkan diriku melirik jarum arlojiku diatas meja. Jam sembilan lewat? Dan mobil Sasuke masih di garasi?

"Bagus." ujar Ino.

Kembali kuangkat sebelah alis. "Memangnya kenapa sih? Kau membuatku gugup" ujarku sedikit ragu.

"Dengar Sakura, semalam kau mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau kau mencintainya. Aku tidak tahu apakah Sasuke menganggapnya serius atau tidak." jawab Ino.

Eh?! Aku syok mendengarnya. "Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanyaku memastikan. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan hal konyol itu di depan Sasuke meskipun aku sedang mbuk. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Apa sake juga membuat telingamu tuli?" Tanya Ino terdengar frustasi. "Aku bilang saat kau mabuk semalam, kau mengatakan pada Sasuke perasaanmu yang sebenarnya Sakura. Kau bilang 'Suamiku yang sangat kucintai'~ Aku mencintaimu~ bla bla bla" Ino menirukan gayaku mabuk. "Kau tidak ingat?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Aku terdiam. Syok. "Kau bercanda?" tanyaku ragu.

Ino menghela napas. "Semalam aku menghubungi Sasuke untuk menjemputmu. Dia menggendongmu di punggungnya. Entah apa lagi yang kau katakan padanya. Mungkin sudah saatnya kau mengahadapinya, Sakura." ujar Ino mengejutkanku. Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin menghadapinya dalam situasi seperti ini. "Setidaknya sebelum kalian bercerai, biarkan dia tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya," Ino mencoba menasihatiku dengan bijaksana. Tapi, tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Kututup telepon tanpa seijin Ino. Gomen ne, Ino. Apa aku juga mengatakan akan bercerai dari Sasuke saat aku mabuk? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Sasuke mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Dia pasti akan menertawakanku!

"Itai" kupegang kepalaku yang masih terasa sakit sambil berjalan keluar kamar. Mungkin aku akan bertemu Sasuke di lantai bawah. Setelah bertemu dengannya, apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara Sasuke menyambutku begitu aku menurunkan kakiku dari anak tangga paling bawah. Dia duduk di salah satu sisi meja makan dengan secangkir minuman -kopi- di tangannya. "Duduklah." ujarnya mempersilakanku duduk. Aku mendekat dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya. Dia beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil sebuah gelas lalu membuka kulkas dan menuangkan susu ke gelas itu.

"Minumlah." ujarnya menyodorkan segelas susu itu untukku.

"Arigatou" ujarku menerima susu itu sambil melirik ke arah mata Sasuke yang ternyata sedang menatap mataku dengan tajam. Segera kupalingkan mataku. Oh Tuhan, tolong bunuh aku sekarang. Aku ingin mengatakan banyak hal tapi, segala macam kata hilang entah kemana.

"Semalam kau mabuk berat. Susu baik untuk menetralkan tubuhmu dari alkohol. Minumlah yang banyak." ujarnya datar.

Kuteguk setengah gelas susu itu. Tidak terlalu dingin. Mungkin sebelumnya susu ini sudah dipanaskan. Susu yang masih hangat memang jauh lebih baik. Apa mungkin Sasuke memanaskan susu ini untukku lalu menungguku hingga turun dari kamar? Tapi aku terlalu lama dan akhirnya dia memasukkan kembali susu ini ke dalam kulkas? Oh, kalau itu benar, betapa baiknya dia. Hatiku bersorak hanya dengan memikirkannya saja. Setidaknya di hari menjelang perceraian kami, dia bersikap begitu baik. Justru aku yang bersikap buruk. "G-gomen. Aku sudah merepotkanmu." ujarku seraya menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda penyesalan.

"Hn." gumamnya. Ia kembali duduk.

Lama kami terdiam. Aku menghabiskan tegukan terakhir susu dari gelasku. Tanpa sadar aku menghela napas berat sambil menunduk hingga menimbulkan suara.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke, sontak aku mengangkat kepalaku.

"I-iya." jawabku seraya menelan ludah. Kuharap Sasuke tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan acara mabukku semalam. Sudah cukup memalukan bagiku.

"Apa alasanmu ingin bercerai?" tanya Sasuke setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Aku menatapnya, tepat pada kedua matanya yang sedang tidak menatap kearahku. Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu menjawab. "I-itu karena perjanjian. Bukankah pernikahan kita hanya kontrak. Memang tidak tertulis sih..tp aku pikir kau pasti sudah menantikan perceraian ini sejak lama."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia pun berkata, "Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau sudah menyerahkan dokumen perceraian sekitar 5 hari yang lalu."

Kali ini, kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan membuat hatiku sedikit sakit. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengiris. "Maafkan aku, aku sudah mengisi aplikasinya. Aku akan memberikannya padamu nanti." jawabku gugup. "Aku..."

"Aku," Sasuke berkata mencegahku mengatakan kata-kata yang tak bisa kuucapkan. ".., tidak ingin membahas hal ini lagi tapi, karena kata-katamu semalam, aku tidak bisa tidak memikirkannya."

Yappari, Sasuke memikirkan pernyataan cintaku saat mabuk semalam. Aku sudah membuat segalanya menjadi kacau dalam semalam. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku belum memikirkan skenario untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang sudah kukatakan padanya semalam. Seharusnya aku mendiskusikannya dulu dengan Ino sebelum menutup telepon tadi. "Apapun yang kukatakan, tolong jangan terlalu dipikirkan." ujarku sambil tertawa kecil. Sedikit gugup.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat. Itu membuatku merasa sedikit sakit. Tidak. Aku tidak berhak merasakan rasa sakit ini. Bukan saat yang tepat untuk merasakannya. Kembali kutatap mata Sasuke. Dia sedang menatap ke arah dapur, mungkin pada kompor yang sedang tidak menyala atau mungkin pada bak cuci piring yang tampak kering karena belum digunakan pagi ini. Mungkin juga dia tidak memandangi apapun. Mungkin mata onyx-nya sedang menerawang jauh ke dimensi yang berbeda.

"Sasuke" panggilku. Ia menoleh padaku. Giliranku yang tidak berani menatapnya. Kutatap gelas yang sudah kosong dihadapanku. "Aku tidak ingat apapun yang kukatakan padamu semalam. Mungkin aku mengatakan hal-hal yang konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Kumohon lupakanlah." ujarku sambil berusaha tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan kerja jantungku yang memompa darah semakin cepat. Juga, tidak bisa menahan kerja paru-paru yang memaksa untuk mengambil udara luar lebih banyak. Ini terjadi disaat tertentu. Saat-saat yang bagiku sangat penting.

"Hn. Semua yang kudengar memang konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Tepat seperti yang kau katakan." ujarnya sambil menyerigai. Ia menyeruput kopi di cangkirnya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil. Dia benar-benar menganggap itu lucu. "Tapi," ia melanjutkan, "..kata-kata konyol itu justru membuatku bertanya, apa alasanmu ingin bercerai yang sebenarnya. Kupikir, jalan pikiranmu terlalu rumit untuk kupahami." ujarnya datar.

Heeeee?! Sasuke mencoba memahami jalan pikiranku? Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan? Aku tersenyum gugup. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan bagaimana mengomentari kata-katanya.

"Kupikir, kau mencintai pria lain."

"Eehh?!" lagi-lagi kata-katanya membuatku syok.

"Mungkin, kau dan aku sejenis"

"Eehh?!"

"..."

"..."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi, mungkin aku harus mengatakan isi hatiku dengan jujur kenapa aku memutuskan untuk bercerai darinya. Meskipun, seharusnya dia sudah tahu. Well, jalan pikiranku tidak sebegitu rumitnya untuk dipahami.

"Alasanku ingin bercerai sebenarnya adalah karena wanita yang bersamamu di kafe waktu itu." ujarku memecah keheningan diantara kami, aku tertawa kecil menyembunyikan rasa gugupku.

"Hah?!" gumam Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hi-nata?"

Yep! Nama wanita lavender itu 'Hinata'. Aku mungkin tidak akan mengingat nama itu lagi setelah kami bercerai. Seharusnya aku menyimpan nama itu lebih lama dalam chip memori otakku agar sampai kapanpun aku tidak melupakan nama wanita yang sudah mengalahkanku dalam memperebutkan cinta Sasuke. Well, aku dan dia memang tidak pernah berebut, setidaknya tidak tampak seperti itu. Tapi, aku merasa sudah kalah darinya.

"Bukankah dia sedang mengandung anakmu dan kalian harus segera menikah?" ujarku. Lagi-lagi dengan senyum gugup.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau berpikir aku dan Hinata..." ia memotong kata-katanya seperti sedang menahan tawa. Kenapa dia tertawa?

**-00-000-00-**

"Gomennasai" ujarku sambil menundukkan kepala di depan wanita lavender, Hinata dan si pirang jabrik, Naruto. Karena kebodohanku aku harus meminta maaf dihadapan mereka. Kuso! Ini benar-benar memalukan!

"Tidak, Sakura-san. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Gara-gara salah paham padaku, hampir saja semuanya jadi berantakan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." ujar Hinata menunduk dalam padaku. Tidak seharusnya dia melakukan itu sementara yang bersalah adalah aku.

"Ini salahmu, Teme." seru Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sebelahku. "Kau tidak memberitahunya kalau Hinata adalah istriku. Sakura-chan jadi salah pahan 'kan. Ini salahmu, Teme!" lanjutnya.

"Cih! Pernikahan kalian disiarkan di Tivi, kupikir seluruh Jepang sudah tahu." jawab Sasuke datar, tak lupa dengan ekspresi cueknya.

Mataku terbelalak mendengar kalimat Sasuke. "Pernikahan kalian disiarkan di tivi?" tanyaku syok. Seluruh Jepang sudah tahu katanya? Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan mengenai ketidaktahuanku? Jadi karena itukah Sasuke tidak memberitahuku hubungan antara dia dan Hinata? Dia pikir aku menonton acara tivi yang menyiarkan pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata?

Setelah pembicaraan kami tadi pagi. Dia mengajakku bertemu dengan pasangan suami-istri ini. "_Hinata itu istri Naruto, Sakura._" ujar Sasuke sambil menahan tawa tadi pagi. Kalimat itu terus berputar-putar di kepalaku sepanjang pagi, sepanjang perjalanan menuju restoran ini dan semua baru jelas setelah bertemu kedua orang dihadapanku ini. Siapa sangka teman sekelas Ino, Naruto ternyata menikahi wanita yang begitu manis dan cantik. Aku pikir dia akan berakhir menjadi preman atau gelandangan mengingat sifat serampangannya di SMU. Entah dia ingat atau tidak, selama kelas satu SMU tepatnya sebelum liburan musim panas, aku yang selalu membuatkannya PR dan segala macam tugas sekolah atas perantara Sasuke -well, itu saat aku masih memuja Sasuke. Aku yakin dia syok berat saat tahu aku mulai memusuhi Sasuke.

"Neji-niichan besikeras menyiarkan pernikahan kami." jawab Hinata malu-malu. Aku tersenyum gugup menanggapinya. Padahal bukan artis, mereka bisa melakukan apapun semau mereka di Tivi. Begitukah kehidupan orang kaya? "Lalu," Hinata melanjutkan. "..kalian tidak jadi bercerai 'kan?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah kiriku. Dia juga memandang ke arahku. Apa jawabanmu Sasuke?

"Entahlah." Sasuke menjawab dengan ekspresi datar.

Eh? Lagi-lagi aku syok. Kupikir dia akan menjawab 'tidak'. Bodohnya aku mengharapkan lebih dari laki-laki pantat ayam ini. Ahou! Baka!

"Tidak adil!" bentak Naruto. "Sakura-chan sudah berusaha menahan malu meminta maaf pada Hinata dan kau masih berpikir apakah kalian akan membatalkan perceraian atau tidak!? Hatimu itu terbuat dari apa sih, Sasuke? Atau lebih tepatnya, otakmu itu terbuat dari apa, heh?!"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal tidak adil, apa kau lupa bagaimana caramu menikahi Hinata? Menurutmu aku tidak adil?" ujar Sasuke sambil mendelik pada Naruto. Itu membuat Naruto gugup.

Aku menatap Sasuke. Ada apa dibalik pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata? Hal apa lagi yang tidak kuketahui dari hubungan mereka?

**Sakura's side end.**

**-00-000-00-**

**Author's Side**

Anak laki-laki berambut raven menatap gadis kecil seumuran dengannya duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Gadis kecil itu mengayun-ayunkan kakinya sambil bernyanyi. Anak laki-laki itu mendekati gadis berambut ungu itu sambil membawa bola sepak di tangannya. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar.

Gadis berambut ungu menoleh padanya dan tersenyum. Ia turun dari sofa dan berdiri menghadap anak laki-laki itu. "Hyuuga Hinata" jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Tanganku kotor, aku tidak bisa salaman denganmu." ujar si anak laki-laki sambil memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang kotor sementara tangan kirinya memegang bola.

Gadis berambut ungu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tas kecil diatas sofa lalu mengusap-usap tangan si anak laki-laki dengan saputangan itu. "Nah, tanganmu sudah bersih." gadis itu tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangannya lagi.

Anak laki-laki itu terdiam lalu menyambut uluran tangan gadis Hyuuga itu, "Uchiha Sasuke." ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan deratan gigi susunya yang rata.

"Apa kau menyukai gadis itu, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku ketika ia dan putra bungsunya mengantarkan kepergian Hiashi dan putrinya, Hinata meninggalkan rumah kediaman Uchiha.

"Iya, Tousan. Aku akan menikahinya kalau sudah besar." ujar Sasuke kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata yang juga sedang melambai padanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus bertunangan dulu dengannya." ujar Fugaku sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke memasuki rumah disambut Mikoto dan Itachi.

"Kau sudah punya tunangan ya Sasuke" ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

Bertahun-tahun setelah itu. Tepatnya setahun sebelum pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata disiarkan di Tivi.

"Aku mohon padamu, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto sambil berlutut di hadapan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto? Bangunlah!" seru Sasuke tak acuh.

"N-Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata terbata. Ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Izinkan aku menikahi Hinata." ujar Naruto sambil menunduk.

Sasuke mendelik pada Naruto. "Teman macam apa kau ingin menikahi tunangan temanmu sendiri?! Dimana kau letakkan otakmu, heh?!" Ujar Sasuke frustasi.

"S-Sasuke-kun. Gomennasai." ujar Hinata sambil menunduk. Ia pun beranjak ke tempat Naruto berada dan ikut berlutut bersamanya. "Selama ini, aku dan Naruto menyembunyikan hubungan kami. Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun."

"Kalian..." Sasuke memotong kalimatnya karena teringat percakapannya dengan ibunya.

"_Apa kau akan menikahi Hinata, Sasuke?" _

_ "Tentu saja, Bu"_

_ "Apa kau mencintainya?"_

_ "..."_

_ "Seperti apa perasaanmu terhadap Hinata?"_

_ "..."_

_ "Sasuke?"_

_ "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menikahinya, Bu."_

_ "Tidakkah kau merasa perasaan yang kau miliki terhadap Hinata hanya sebatas perasaan cinta seorang kakak kepada adiknya? Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Hinata, Sasuke?"_

"Sasuke-kun." ujar Hinata menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. "Aku mencintai Naruto." lanjutnya tampak hampir menangis.

Naruto segera angkat bicara. "Hinata tidak bersalah. Aku yang selalu mendekatinya. Aku mencintai Hinata. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakannya, Sasuke. Kumohon, izinkan kami menikah."

Sasuke menghela napas lalu menyeringai sinis. "Kau tetap mendekati Hinata dan mencintainya meskipun kau tahu dia tunanganku?! Dan Hinata, meski bertunangan denganku kau tetap mencintai Naruto? Apa-apaan kalian?!" ujarnya frustasi. "Lakukan sesuka kalian!" lanjutnya seraya beranjak dari ruang kerjanya meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang masih berlutut dengan perasaan bersalah.

Butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuk merayu Sasuke agar tidak marah pada mereka berdua. Mereka juga mengerahkan kekuatan Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi dan Shion untuk merayu Sasuke. Pada akhirnya Sasuke memaafkan mereka berdua atas pengkhiatan yang mereka lakukan. Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak marah pada Naruto maupun Hinata. Ia justru marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa mencegah wanita yang ia cintai mencintai pria lain dan pria itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Di satu sisi ia menyayangi Hinata dan ingin dia bahagia -bersamanya tentunya. Tapi di sisi lain, Hinata mencintai Naruto dan hanya Naruto yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Dimana lagi ia bisa mendapat kehidupan yang lebih unik dari hidupnya sekarang? Meskipun butuh waktu yang lama untuk menenangkan diri dan memaafkan sahabat dan tunangannya, toh dia datang juga pada hari pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata.

**-00-000-00-**

Sakura terdiam mendengarkankan kisah perjuangan Hinata dan Naruto memperoleh izin menikah dari Sasuke. "Karena itulah, aku senang sekali saat Sasuke mengatakan dia akan menikah. Aku pikir dia akan benar-benar memafkan aku dan Naruto. Aku berharap banyak padamu, Sakura-san." ujar Hinata di akhir ceritanya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tampak tak acuh mendengarkan kisah masa lalunya dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Sasuke berjiwa besar menerima kenyataan tunangannya sendiri mencintai pria lain dan pria itu justru sahabatnya sendiri.

"Tolong pertimbangkan lagi mengenai perceraian." ujar Sakura dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke menoleh padanya tanpa mengatakan apapun, hanya sebuah anggukan dan gumaman "Hn", setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Hinata bersorak gembira mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Wah wah wah.. ternyata kau sangat pemalu ya, Teme!" ledek Naruto jahil.

"Urusai!" ujar Sasuke sambil memberikan deathglare pada Naruto.

"Uwaahhh Gomen dattebayo!"

Mereka tertawa bersama minus Sasuke yang masih merasa malu dengan jawabannya, apalagi setelah diledek oleh Naruto.

**-00-000-00-**

Di depan batu nisan pemakaman keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke dan Sakura mencakupkan tangan berdoa. Kedua mata mereka terpejam dan memanjatkan doa dengan khidmat.

"Ada satu pertanyaan ibu yang belum kujawab hingga sekarang." ujar Sasuke ketika mereka sudah selesai dengan doa masing-masing.

"Pertanyaan seperti apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Apakah kau mencintai Sakura?" ujar Sasuke menirukan pertanyaan ibunya.

Sakura menoleh dan berkata, "Ibu juga menanyakan hal yang sama padaku."

Mereka bertatapan. "Apa yang kau jawab?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sempat memberitahu ibu jawabanku." jawab Sakura seraya kembali memandangi batu nisan. "Kurasa, kau sudah tahu jawabannya." lanjutnya seperti bergumam.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. "Aku masih belum tahu apa jawabanku" jawab Sasuke kemudian dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau tidak berani mengakui kalau kau menyukaiku?" ujar Sakura sedikit bercanda.

"Aku terbiasa dikejar-kejar wanita, bukan mengejar!"

Sakura tertawa ringan. "Percaya diri sekali."

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan makam sambil bergandengan tangan.

**Author's side end.**

**-00-000-00-**

Apa kau tahu, Sasuke?

Aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa aku mencintaimu dan kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu.

Aku tidak pernah tahu hingga kita bertemu lagi.

Aku mulai mengerti.

Kenapa aku mencintaimu?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu?

Karena kau mencintaiku juga.

Karena kau akan selalu datang dalam kehidupanku.

Karena kau dan aku akan menemukan jalan untuk menyampaikan perasaan itu.

Hanya, kita saja yang baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Padahal, jalan itu sudah tercipta jauh sebelum kita dilahirkan.

Apa kau percaya itu, Sasuke?

**-FIN-**

Chapter 11 selesai. FIN!

Yokatta...

Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini..

Aku berpikir lama mengenai adegan yang akan kubuat. Membuatku benar-benar tidak mood menulis cerita akhir fic ini. Terlalu banyak ide di kepala. #arrrggghhhhh

tapi, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuatnya seperti ini.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan. :)

Rencananya aku akan membuat extra story untuk Path of Destiny. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa merealisasikannya atau tidak karena kesibukanku sudah hampir membunuhku sekarang.

T.T hiks...

Kuucapkan banyak terimakasih pada pembaca, reviewer, follower dan yang sudah memfavoritkan fanfic Path of Destiny by mieru skylight. Arigatou Gozaimasu! :)

Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan.

Jangan lupa komentari fanfic oneshoot LOST WORDS ya.. hehe #promosi :P

Yoshhh...! Jaa Minna... :)


End file.
